Red Hot Moon
by MaggieMay21
Summary: AU-Set in season one- As a child, Sam is cursed by a witch and has to live with it after she kills herself. But is this indeed a curse? Or a gift?
1. Cursed

_Red Hot Moon_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

It was the summer of 1986 and John Winchester was on a witch hunt. He had been on this hunt for an entire month, and now he followed a lead that led him right to the witch he had been looking for.

This one was a nasty one. She had been kidnapping people of all ages, genders, and ethnicities and using them for her own little experiments which John wasn't quite sure of yet.

So John made sure that he kept his sons Sam and Dean safe. He left them in a motel room in town, and left Dean with an entire arsenal and told him to use whatever means necessary to keep Sam safe. Not that he thought anything would happen, especially with all the protection charms he had hidden around the room.

Now John was standing outside in the humid midnight air outside of a ramshackle cabin that was hidden in the middle of the woods.

John looked up at the full moon, and heard the distant howling of a wolf but shrugged it off. He clicked the safety off his gun, and then kicked the front door down.

To his surprise, the middle-aged witch stood in front of her fireplace facing John with her hands up in surrender. Her long red hair was pinned back out of her face, and her piercing green eyes seemed to be almost glowing in the soft light coming from the dying fire in the fireplace.

Her house smelled of rotting flesh, and was littered with bones and teeth, globs of hair, books, papers, herbs, etc. But what caught John's attention, were the large dog cages in the corner of the room. All of them were empty, and with the doors open.

John pointed the gun at the witch's chest with a look of determination on his face.

"What a pain in the ass you've been, sweetheart." John said with a half smile.

"I'm flattered that you've come out of your way to see little old me," The witch said with a teasing smile, "but then again I can't say I wasn't expecting this…I mean especially after the little visit I made to your room this morning."

"What?" John demanded threateningly.

The witch looked at John with mock innocence, "Oh, little Sammy didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" John growled.

A wicked smile crossed the witch's face, "Well you weren't in the room this morning Johnny, and Dean…I suppose he was still asleep."

John cursed to himself, it must have been this morning when he went out to get breakfast. He wanted to leave and come back all before the boys woke up, but when he returned Sam was wide awake.

"I just stopped by this morning and _talked_ too little Sammy." The witch said with a shrug, "Well, I actually did most of the talking."

John shook the gun gently but kept it aimed at her heart at all times. It was a warning. When he returned earlier that morning, Sam seemed perfectly normal so of course he didn't suspect anything.

"What'd you do to my son?" John spat.

"I dunno." The witch lied.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" John repeated sternly.

The witch looked at John with fake concern, "Something's wrong with Sammy?"

"Did you do to Sam what you did to the others?" John prodded.

The witch shrugged, "Just kill me Johnny, you're not gonna get any answers out of me, and I have no other contacts or help so there's no way you're gonna find out until you go back to your room and see for yourself."

John growled with impatience and the clicked the safety on his gun. He wouldn't kill her tonight after all. Whatever she did to Sammy she would have to reverse.

"Reverse it." John ordered as he put the gun back in his waistband.

"No." The witch said defiantly as she suddenly pulled a small blade from her waistband and jabbed it into her own gut. Her lifeless body then dropped in a heap on the floor with a large pool of blood surrounding her.

John ran to the witch's side and knelt down beside her. He put his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse. His heart constricted when he didn't find one.

"Damnit!" John cried angrily as he jumped to his full height, and then ran out of the cabin and ran through the close-knit trees until he reached his black truck.

He quickly jumped in and started the truck and headed toward the motel room as fast as his truck would allow.

**xXx**

About an hour later, John pulled up to the motel room where he had left his sons. He shut his truck off, and jumped out the door and slammed it shut behind him as he ran to the door.

A lump formed in his throat when his seven year old son Dean flung open the door and met John with a fearful gaze and a rifle in his hand.

"Dean what's the matter? Where's Sammy?" John asked urgently as he made it to Dean's side.

"Dad, don't be mad!" Dean pleaded as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mad at what?" John asked impatiently as he grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook them gently, "Where's Sammy?"

"S-Sammy's gone." Dean replied in a broken sob.

"What do you mean, gone?" John demanded.

"I don't know!" Dean admitted, "I-I just went to the bathroom, dad. It doesn't make sense! When I walked back into the room Sammy was gone…and in h-his place was a-"

"Was a what, Dean?" John demanded.

"A puppy." Dean said with confusion.

"A puppy?" John asked, confused.

"Go take a look for yourself!" Dean said as he motioned toward the door.

John gave Dean a skeptical look, and then headed toward the room with Dean hot on his heel. John pushed open the door and saw Sam's little pajamas in a heap on his bed.

"Sammy!" John called curiously.

When John and Dean were both in the room, Dean gently closed the door behind him.

Suddenly, a tiny fluffy brown wolf pup padded out from under the bed with its' tongue hanging out as he stared up at John.

It's muzzle and ears were black, as were the toes on its' paws, but the rest of its' fur was dark brown. It cocked his head and sat at John's feet expectantly.

"Sammy?" John questioned curiously as he looked down at the little wolf.

It yipped with excitement at being recognized and then walked up to John's leg and rubbed his face against it affectionately.

John bent over and picked up the pup to get a closer look at it. He held the little fur ball up to his face and looked in its eyes. They were Sam's hazel eyes, and that made John's heart constrict.

"Damnit." John muttered as he placed the pup back on the floor.

"Dad what's going on?" Dean asked worriedly as he looked down at the little pup.

"N-nothing," John replied shakily, "come on, pack up. We're hitting the road first thing tomorrow morning."

"What about Sam's stuff?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I'll worry about it." John replied simply.

John wasn't sure where they were going to go. He figured he would look for a specialist to help Sam become human again since the witch killed herself.

He looked down at the sad little pup as it lay down and rested its tiny head on its paws.

"I'm gonna fix this, Sam." John muttered defiantly, "I promise."

* * *

_Okay let me get a few things straight before I continue with this. _

_One, I will be continuing with 'Sweet Child 'O Mine' I just thought I should get this one out in the open for all the ones who voted on my poll. :)_

_And two, this isn't necessarily a wee!chester fic. There will just be a chapter or 2 where Sam and Dean happen to be younger. Haha. _

_Okay that's it, lemmie know what you think! :D_


	2. The Shaman

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

John woke up early the next morning just as the sun began to peek through the closed curtains, and did his whole morning routine as quietly as possible so he didn't wake up his kids. He was up most of the night trying to calm Dean down and reassure him that what happened to Sam wasn't his fault.

John noticed that the pup was still Sam. It reacted when John called his name, and responded to questions and commands. When they got Sam back to normal, he would have to see if Sam was really in his mind.

When John walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, his breath caught in his throat in surprise when he saw a completely naked three year old human Sam fast asleep on the floor.

John ran over to his son and lifted him up and placed him on Dean's bed, causing Dean to stir at the sinking on the end of the bed.

His eyes widened when he saw Sam in human form.

"Dad, he's-" Dean began excitedly, before John cut him off with a raised hand.

"Sammy," John called gently, "Come on kid, wake up."

Sam moaned and then cracked his eyes open to look at his father and brother.

John sighed in relief and hugged Sam close, "Sammy, what happened last night?"

Sam yawned and then replied in a tiny voice, "wolf!"

"Dad, what does this mean?" Dean asked nervously.

"I don't know Dean…the witch killed herself so whatever she did was strong because in normal cases the magic dies with the caster. This just doesn't make sense."

"So what's our next move?" Dean asked worriedly.

"I made some calls last night; Bobby and Pastor Jim know what happened now. Bobby told me about a Shaman in Texas who might be able to help us out." John replied with a nod.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Dean asked.

"Right now, I'll grab Sammy, you call Uncle Bobby and tell him what happened , got it?" John ordered as he scooped up the naked child in his arms and grabbed an outfit out of his duffel bag and started to dress his son.

Dean took John's cellphone and dialed in Bobby's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Bobby's gruff voice answered tiredly.

"Bobby, it's me Dean."

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"It's Sammy; he changed back to normal this morning. Dad just wanted me to let you know." Dean said a little shakily.

"Hm, maybe it's a lunar curse? It comes and goes with the full moon, like lycanthrope. Or it just wore off because she died, either way…what's John planning on doing now?" Bobby muttered.

"We're going to see that Shaman in Texas you told him about last night." Dean said simply as he watched the now fully dressed Sam wobble around the room tiredly.

"Alright, tell John to give me a call when you learn something, okay?" Bobby said sympathetically.

"Will do." Dean replied simply.

"Be careful." Bobby threw in.

"Ditto." Dean replied, and then hung up the phone and tossed it back to his dad.

"What'd he say?" John demanded as he scooped Sam back up into his arms.

"He said it's either a lunar curse like a werewolf, or the curse wore off because the witch died." Dean relayed.

"Werewoof!" Sam said excitedly as he threw his arms into the air for emphasis.

John ruffled Sam's hair as a smile crossed his face, "let's hope not, kiddo."

**xXx**

About three hours later, they made it to an old worn down shack that was on the outskirts of a large wooded area.

Dean gave John a skeptical look, but helped Sam out of his seat nonetheless.

"What exactly is this guy gonna tell us, dad?" Dean asked as he opened his door and stepped out of the truck.

"If I knew would I be here?" John asked with a tiny smirk.

Dean shrugged and then pulled Sam out of the truck and slammed the door shut. John ran over to the other side of the truck and quickly grabbed Sam into his arms.

John looked at the cabin skeptically, and then looked back down to Dean who was looking back up at him sadly.

Sam looked as blissfully ignorant as ever as he looked back and forth between the shack and his father with a large goofy smile plastered on his face.

John nodded to himself, and then stomped up to the front door with Dean at his heel. John sighed and then knocked three times.

Not a second passed before the door creaked open quickly revealing an old Native American man with short choppy gray hair, wearing no shirt and baggy pants with no shoes on.

He looked at John apprehensively and then looked down at Dean.

"H-hi," John greeted nervously, the Shaman's head snapped up in John's direction, "I'm John Winchester, and these are my sons Sam and Dean…I'm a friend of Bobby Singers, he said you might be able to help us out with a little problem."

The Shaman looked at Sam and cocked his head as if he were confused, he then looked back up at John and nodded feverishly as he swung the door open more to invite them in.

John walked into the shack, ducking his head slightly as the doorway was too short for him. Dean was a little more hesitant, but walked in all the same.

The inside of the shack looked entirely out of touch with the technical reality. There were no lights on, there weren't even lamps, there was no television, and no computer. The only light that showed through the tiny home was the open window by the front door, and the roaring fire in the fireplace in front of the couch, and small wooden chair. The coffee table was littered with papers and herbs and even small bones.

The place reminded John of the witch's home that he took out the night before.

The man closed the front door and then turned to face his guests. He took a deep breath and then motioned to the small living room set hospitably.

John nodded in gratitude, and then sat in on the couch; Dean took the seat next to him while Sam sat on John's lap.

The Shaman took the small wooden chair, and gave John a warm smile, "Why are you here?" He asked simply in a raspy voice.

John nodded slightly, and then told the man about what happened the night before. He told him about the witch and her case, how she kidnapped her victims and that was all he knew about them. Then, how when he finally did track her down, she told John that she cursed Sam, but then she killed herself. John sighed, and then told how he then went back to their room and saw a small wolf pup in the place of his son, but when they woke up the next morning, Sam was human.

The Shaman nodded slowly in understanding even when John finished telling his tale. John looked at the Shaman expectantly.

Suddenly, the man darted his hand outward and placed it directly on Sam's forehead and closed his eyes.

Dean looked up at John fearfully, but John didn't seem to notice as he watched Sam's eyelids began to droop.

"What're you doing?" John asked forcefully.

"Seeing." The man said simply.

Finally, the man pulled his hand away from Sam and opened his eyes, as did Sam. The man let out a drawn out sigh and then looked up at John.

"There is no counter spell," The Shaman said blankly, "There is no cure…this is pure ancient magic."

"What does that mean?" John asked fearfully.

"He will change into the wolf every night of the full moons cycle. Three nights." The Shaman explained, giving John a serious look.

"My son's a werewolf?" John snapped.

The Shaman shrugged, "If you want to see it so bluntly, then indeed he is. But unlike your usual werewolf, he has control over his wolf skin. Although, the wolf's hunting instinct could be a bit of a struggle."

"Yea well, _usual_ werewolves don't actually turn into wolves." John replied with an eye-roll.

"No they don't, but this can be taken either way." The Shaman continued.

"Meaning?" John prodded.

"This can be taken as a curse, or a gift."

John scoffed, "How could anyone call this a gift?"

"You hunt, yes?" The Shaman asked plainly.

John nodded in confirmation.

"His senses have increased dramatically. Sight, hearing, scent, even touch, and intuition. He can prove to be an asset to your job…if he can control it."

"Control?" John asked curiously.

The Shaman nodded, "over the years if he can gain enough control he will be able to shift at will."

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "But we want this gone!"

"What's done cannot be undone." The Shaman replied solemnly.

"Yea…well I'm gonna keep looking." John said defiantly as he got to his feet, holding onto Sam as tightly as he could. Dean looked up at John curiously and then followed suit as his father stormed out of the shack in a rage.

John sighed angrily and then put Sam gently in the truck. When Sam was situated, John kicked the side of his truck as he tried to burn off the rage.

"So Sammy's…stuck like this?" Dean asked nervously, "Like a werewolf?"

John took in a deep breath and then leaned his back against his truck.

"For the time being, yes." John replied as calmly as possible with a small nod, "We'll make sure we raise him right, keep him in control…but we won't stop looking for a solution to this. Got it?"

Dean nodded in understanding and kicked the dirt around his feet.

John looked up at the sky and then down at the watch on his wrist. It was noon. He sighed again, and then jumped in the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

He waited until Dean was in and buckled up before starting up the truck and heading off to the nearest diner for lunch.

No matter what, John was certain that Sam would be safe.


	3. Growing

_Chapter 3_

_

* * *

_

_Summer; 1997_

It was a hot sunny morning when fourteen year old Sam woke up and got out of bed. He stretched his back out, and walked over to the kitchenette of their current 'home' of the week. When he approached the counter he saw a small note from his father, saying he'd be back in a couple of days while he was on his latest hunt, and till he got back Dean was in charge.

Sam groaned and placed the note back on the counter. He looked over toward the bed adjacent to his own and saw Dean was still fast asleep.

Well, Sam was hungry now. He looked in the mini-fridge and found nothing which was odd for them. They always kept raw meat in the fridge for Sam to accommodate his metabolism, which he's had for as long as he could remember.

Sam growled with frustration when he remembered there was a small market around the corner. The walk there would be nothing. So Sam walked over to his duffel bag that he had placed on the end of his bed and scavenged for clothes. When he found a t-shirt and jeans he slipped them on, and scribbled a quick note for Dean on the back of their fathers' note; saying he was coming back with breakfast.

He looked in the small zipper part of his bag and pulled out a neat wad of bills and stuck them in his pocket. He had his dad to thank for this cash, for teaching him how to hustle pool.

When he was all situated, he kicked his shoes on, and then walked out of the motel room, locking it behind him; and began walking toward the market.

He walked along the sidewalk quietly, with his eyes averted to his path in front of him. He made sure he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Sam had been a wolf for as long as he could remember, when he was a little younger he had asked his father and brother how he had become this way, because he knew it wasn't usual lycanthropy. They both truthfully said that he was cursed by a witch. For a long time Sam wished that he was like his brother and father; normal. He still wishes that, he guessed.

But he had just grown accustom to changing every month.

At first, Dean and John talked about it, and treated it like Sam had a disease that had to be cured. John wouldn't let Sam go on hunts with them during the full moon, he thought looking after a wolf would be too much of an issue, and be too distracting. But after a few years, they still hadn't come across a cure so John decided to try taking Sam on a hunt in wolf form.

His first hunt in his wolf form was just your usual angry spirit. They were in a grave yard to salt and burn its' bones, but it showed up. Somehow it had gotten the drop on John, so Dean had to continue digging the grave. Sam on the other hand was the distraction. He roared and growled angrily at the spirit, which only provoked it. It swiped at Sam's face and knocked him into a headstone.

He quickly shook it off, and went right back at it. He proved to be a good distraction then while Dean got the job done, but the first time Sam got to actually participate in a hunt in his wolf skin was only about two years ago.

They went in and infiltrated a vampires' nest in some rundown factory. Dean and John went in swinging their machete's left and right, slicing heads off one by one, while Sam on the other hand was in charge of the takedown. He would run at them and scare them into a corner as he growled at them and bit at them viciously, making sure they knew he wasn't fooling around. So when the vamp was down, Dean or John would take care of it for good.

It wasn't really much, but it at least it made Sam feel like he was participating.

Sam found it slightly odd how in human form he was incredibly shy, but during the full moon when he shifted all shyness went out the window. He was more assertive, and confident. He blamed it on the adrenaline rush, but to be honest he really wasn't sure.

Sam approached the market and walked into the cooler, air-conditioned store. By the doorway there was a pile of red baskets, he picked one up from the top of the pile and looked around for a while.

He went to the bakery section first and grabbed donuts, and bagels. He then walked over to the meat section and picked up raw steaks and raw hamburger. They seemed to be his favorite.

Sam could eat normal food too, but he usually craved meat. In the mornings for instance, he won't eat anything else unless he absolutely has to.

He then walked over to the beverage aisle and picked up a couple small bottles of juice and soda. Dean would be mad that there wasn't any coffee, but he would have to do without unless he felt like making it himself.

When Sam was done, he went to the register and paid the bagboy as he bagged his items. He thanked the man politely and then walked out of the store with his purchased items in hand.

Sam then thought about Dean. He was his dads' perfect little soldier, everything Sam wasn't really. Every time their dad gave them an order, Dean would follow it without question, but Sam would demand to know the reason behind the orders.

Sam didn't understand Dean's blind faith in their dad. Sure, he never led them astray, never told them to do anything that he knew would get them killed, but it was the principal of the thing that Sam hated.

Then there were the looks.

Sure, john finally allowed Sam to go on hunts with them during the full moon, and he let him participate. But whenever Sam changed John couldn't watch his change, or look him in the eye, or speak to him directly. Dean could at least speak to him, but like their father he couldn't look him in the eye.

It saddened Sam greatly. It made him feel like the tainted black sheep in their normal lives.

And even when it wasn't a full moon, when Sam was human John and Dean wouldn't talk about the wolf, ever. They avoided that topic at all costs.

Sam thought it was probably because John was sour about the fact that after all these years he never found anything remotely close to a cure or counter-spell. But Sam never had the courage to bring it up, so he didn't know for sure.

But that was why Sam never practiced changing without the influence of the full moon.

Now Sam was back at the motel, he fished around his pocket for the keys and pulled them out quickly and unlocked the door. He opened the door and walked in with the bags in hand. He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped the bags on the counter in the kitchenette area.

Sam looked around and watched as a fully dressed eighteen year old brother walked out of the bathroom with an angry glint in his eye.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded.

"Getting food." Sam explained with an eye roll.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone!" Dean argued.

"Because that's stupid!" Sam yelled, "I'm not a baby Dean, I can walk a block over to the store on my own."

"But you're my responsibility while dad's gone!" Dean snapped, "I need to know where you go!"

"I left you a note, Dean." Sam replied with a shrug.

Dean looked at Sam with confusion and then walked over to the counter and saw the small piece of paper with Sam's note written on it. He then flipped it over and saw the note from their dad.

"Oh," Dean said simply as he scrubbed his face with his hand tiredly, "sorry Sammy."

"It's fine." Sam dismissed as he pulled the steaks and hamburgers from their bag and placed them on the counter. When he finished putting the groceries away he would dive into those steaks.

Dean watched Sam intently, but said nothing as Sam put the bagels and donuts out for Dean.

Dean coughed uncomfortably as if he were about to say something, but couldn't seem to get the words out. Sam looked up at him, but shrugged it off and continued cleaning.

"S-so," Dean began nervously, "it's a full moon tonight."

Sam looked up from the counter and averted his eyes toward Dean. Was he about to talk to Sam about what he thought he was about to talk about?

"Yea it is." Sam said blankly.

"W-well," Dean continued, visibly uncomfortable about the subject at hand, "there aren't any woods around for you t-to hide in."

Sam stared at Dean curiously, and shrugged. He was never really too partial to the woods. He hated camping and wildlife. So he usually hid in the motel if he wasn't hunting.

"Should I put down some puppy pads?" Dean joked as a small smirk crossed his face.

Sam chuckled, "Bite me."

It was a joke, but at least Dean talked about it. He mentioned it, which meant he was growing and trying to talk about it.

It was definitely a good sign, Sam thought.


	4. Out Of Time

_Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

_Spring 2000, _

Seventeen year old Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His palms were sweating, but he had a vice-grip on the envelope in his hands. He was running to the post office before closing time in twenty minutes.

In his hands rested his future. He was applying for a scholarship so that he could go to Stanford. He wanted, no. He needed to get out of the life his father set up for him.

Sam finally made it to the corner where the post office was, with fifteen minutes left to spare. He ran up to the door and quickly shoved it into the slot. He had now just made the deadline.

Sam took in a deep, relieved breath and then walked back to Bobby Singers' Salvage Yard, house four blocks away where Dean was probably waiting for him now.

He had left Dean while he was out at some bar, because for some reason their dad thought that seventeen year old Sam needed his twenty one year old brother to babysit him. And they both needed to be watched by Uncle Bobby.

Sam told Bobby that he was just going out for a walk…which wasn't exactly a lie.

Sam and Dean had gotten closer over the years. They were damn near inseparable. Sam knew what made Dean tick, and vice versa.

Dean had grown accustom to Sam's monthly changes, but still couldn't bring himself to watch Sam change, or look him in the eye. But at least he could talk about it, and talk to him in that form.

John on the other hand, hadn't changed at all.

Bobby has seen Sam in his wolf skin once in a while, but in his life he's seen so much that it barely fazed him. He wasn't uncomfortable around Sam at all. He treated him exactly the same in both forms. Although, he seemed more protective over Sam in his wolf form, he was afraid of what other hunters would think or say. So whenever Sam was at Bobby's during a full moon, he wouldn't let Sam outside; unless (to Sam's greater embarrassment) he had to beckon to natures' call.

Sam didn't mind that at all, he still hated camping and living like an animal unless he was hunting.

Raw meat would satisfy his hunger in human and wolf form, yes. But it was mostly all processed and had a weird taste to it. Fresh meat was much more appealing, but a very rare treat for Sam.

Sam looked up at the darkening sky, and cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course tonight, the night of the deadline for scholarship requests, was the second night of the full moon.

With that thought, Sam picked up a little speed as his walk turned into a power-walk.

Just then, there was a ringing coming from his pocket. Without slowing down, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and answered it hesitantly.

"Hello?" He greeted, sounding a little out of breath.

"Do I need to remind you that it's a full moon tonight, kid? Get your butt back here, now!" Bobby yelled aggravated.

"I know," Sam replied with an eye-roll, "I'm like three blocks away."

"You're brother's back," Bobby commented, "He's pretty pissed; now get your butt back here ASAP."

"Will do." Sam quipped back as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

He felt the pull of the moon prickling at the back of his neck, but he couldn't succumb just yet, not out in the open.

Sam looked up at the sky as the moon peaked from behind a cloud. A tiny shudder crept up his spine, and he knew that he wouldn't make it to Bobby's in time.

So Sam bolted across the street into the woods and ran as deep as he could, until the change stopped him and his legs gave out.

He couldn't smell any humans around, so he figured this was as good a spot as any. He crawled behind a rather large tree, and began to peel his clothes off layer by layer.

He looked up at the moon as the cloud finally pulled away, to reveal the fully swollen moon in all its glory.

The change came easily to him because he had done it so many times before. Adrenaline pumped through his system, and all that could be heard were his groans in pain and pleasure, and loud series of cracks and pops coming from inside his body as the bones broke, and rearranged themselves and then healed. Then there was the tail sprouting at his rear-end, which was a completely different experience all together.

He watched as his face grew a black snout, and his eyes suddenly stopped seeing color. The darkness of the woods was suddenly lit and bright in a black, gray, and white glow.

Finally, light brown, and black fur began to cover his body, giving him a horrible itching sensation. He admitted completely that the shift itself wasn't so uncomfortable as growing fur.

In less than a couple seconds, Sam changed species. He went from man to animal in no time at all, leaving his clothes in a heap.

The ringing came again from Sam's pocket, but this time he couldn't answer, for he had no thumbs. He sighed and then ran off on all fours leaving his clothes behind.

The adrenaline was still pumping through his system as he ran and ran out of the woods and into the street as fast as he could toward Bobby's house.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth and hung as he pushed himself to go faster, so he didn't get caught.

Sam turned into Bobby's driveway, but came to a halt when he was met by an angry Rumsfield. The large dog was chained by the collar to Bobby's truck, but that didn't stop him from growling and snapping his jaws at the wolf that stood in front of him.

Sam huffed an annoyed breath, he seemed to understand Rumsfield. He was very protective over what was his, and was very familiar with the unnatural, so he sniffed Sam out almost immediately. He was an old dog, and didn't play around so much anymore, so Sam could tell that this dog was ready to fight him.

Unfortunately, Sam didn't feel like getting in trouble for damaging Bobby's dog, so he walked around the other side of the truck, ignoring the ballistic animal.

Sam made his way to the front door and scratched at it for a moment. He got annoyed when nothing happened, so he let out a series of loud barks and howls in hopes someone inside would get the picture.

Just then, Bobby opened the front door and looked down at the large brown wolf with its black muzzle, black ears, and black paws with worry.

Dean suddenly appeared behind Bobby and also looked down at Sam, his expression however was a little angrier.

Sam whined pathetically, pleading with them to let him in. Bobby got the picture, and opened the door wider so Sam could go in.

As Sam walked inside the house Bobby muttered, "Damn idjit."

While Dean started bitching at him, threatening him by saying when he could talk again he better explain why the hell he left so close to the full moon or else he'd eat fist.

Sam rolled his eyes at both of them and then padded his way upstairs where he would get some sleep and think about his awaiting future.

What would happen if he got the scholarship? How would he break the news to his dad? How would he break the news to Dean?


	5. Acceptance

_Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

_Summer 2001, _

Sam stood in the motel room holding a white piece of paper in his shaky, sweaty hands. He gulped with fear as he read the Stanford acceptance letter over and over again, just waiting for it to sink in.

He was happy and excited because this was his ticket out of the life his father had forced him into, his Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card.

But at the same time he was very fearful, and a little regretful. How was he going to break the news to his dad? He only thought about this a little bit, he never really thought he'd get in.

But why not? He had the grades, he had the extracurricular points. Why did he take this so halfheartedly?

Sam tossed the acceptance letter on his bed and began pacing the room feverishly. Dean wasn't here, he was off with his dad on some hunt.

They didn't want to bring Sam along because it was a full moon tonight, and they didn't know what time they would be back. So they didn't want Sam to shift in the middle of some fight or whatever.

Sam looked at the time with a sigh, the alarm clock on the nightstand between his and Dean's bed flashed six-o-seven. Soon, Sam thought, soon.

He then looked out the window at the darkening sky and huffed an annoyed breath. Why did it seem like every time something important happened there was a full moon?

Couldn't something important happen in his life where he could stay human long enough to enjoy or loathe it?

Just as those thoughts ran through Sam's mind, he heard the doors of the Impala open and slam shut in the parking-lot. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the letter sitting on his bed. He picked it up, and decided to break the news to John now and get it over with.

So Sam took in a deep calming breath as the front door opened and John walked in the room with Dean at his heel. Both of them carried their duffel bags over their shoulders and their faces were solemn.

Dean closed the door behind him, and both he and John looked at Sam's shaky form curiously.

John dropped his bag on the floor and eyed Sam warily, "You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded feverishly as he broke out in a nervous sweat. He felt the pull of the full moon pulling at the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He looked out the open window behind him as a soft breeze came into the room and blew the curtains around gracefully. The moon was rising, he had to be quick.

"What's in your hand?" Dean asked halfheartedly as he too dropped his bag on the floor. He then went to the tiny kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge, opened the bottle, and took a swig, before closing the refrigerator door.

"It's an acceptance letter." Sam replied matter-of-factly.

"Acceptance letter?" John questioned irritably, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Where ya goin' Sammy?"

Sam took in another deep calming breath and closed his eyes tightly, the pull of the moon was getting stronger, he didn't know how long he could resist it.

His eyes snapped open and glared at John, "S-Stanford."

"You're not going, Sam." John said sternly.

"Yes I am! I'm eighteen dad, you can't keep me here!" Sam yelled.

"Watch me!" John snapped, "You have a responsibility, Sam; to your brother, to me…to your mother."

"I'm not taking any further part in your crusade, dad. We've been looking for the thing that killed mom for eighteen years, literally my whole life! And we're nowhere closer to finding her killer now than we were then!" Sam argued.

"We'll find her killer, Sam." John said bluntly, "but until then we gotta kill anything evil and supernatural along the way, got it? You can't leave now!"

Sam closed his eyes as a shiver crept up his spine. He groaned as he felt the first wave of the change assault his unwilling body. He opened his eyes and peeled off his shirts, and then his shoes, socks, pants, and then underpants until his sweaty, shaking, naked form stood awkwardly in front of his father and brother.

John cringed a little as he watched Sam's knees give out and he heard a series of loud snaps and pops as his bones forcefully broke and rearranged on their own.

Dean flinched as he watched Sam go through what looked like a painful change, but he was confused when he heard Sam moan as if he were enjoying it.

"What's a matter, Sammy?" John taunted.

A deep animalistic growl escaped Sam's throat threateningly. John was just pushing his buttons now.

Just as quickly as it started, the change was over, and in the middle of the room stood Sam in wolf form looking up at John agitatedly.

This was the first time Dean and John saw what Sam's change was like, but Sam only wished it wasn't like this.

"Can't talk, Sam?" John asked darkly, "alright, then listen."

Sam growled angrily and bared his teeth, it was taking everything in him not to pounce on his father and rip his throat out.

John knelt down so that he was eyelevel with Sam and continued.

"You're not going to school. You're going to stay here and finish hunting this thing with your brother and I, and I'm not gonna hear another complaint outta you, ever. I don't give a damn what you do after that evil son-of-a-bitch is dead, but for now you got a job to do."

Sam barked twice, but it sounded more like a long roar. He was seething.

Dean then stepped between Sam and John looking down at them, "alright tough guys, enough!"

Sam nudged his muzzle forcefully against Dean's shin to get him to move so he could continue to glare at their father, but Dean held his ground.

Sam then huffed, and decided he'd had enough of this crap. So he turned his large wolf frame around and jumped on the nightstand, knocking the alarm clock to the ground.

He turned his head around and glared at Dean and John defiantly.

John seemed to understand what Sam was getting at as his eyes widened.

"Sam, you walk out of that door, don't you ever come back!" John yelled furiously.

Sam growled deep in his throat, and jumped out the window, and landed on the hard pavement of the parking-lot. He turned his face around to see John and Dean staring out the window looking at him angrily.

"Where's your wolf-ass gonna go? How you gonna hide what you are at school? HUH?" John demanded furiously.

Sam ignored him as he bolted from the parking-lot and ran down the road as fast as his four legs would carry him.

He was so angry, he wanted to do nothing more than kill something. So that was exactly what he planned on doing as he walked past a few large trees and shrubs and into a rather large wooded area.

Sam's keen eyes swept across the woods longingly as his nose sniffed out anything he could take his aggression out on.

Who the hell did John think he is? Well whatever, he wasn't gonna boss Sam around anymore. No more Drill-Sergeant/Soldier routine. Sam was through with taking orders from anyone. He was his own boss.

When the pull of the moon was lifted, he would go into the nearest town and gather clothes and money somehow. Anything that would keep him away from John.

Suddenly, the smell of warm fresh blood wafted in his direction, and Sam stopped moving. He raised his snout in the air and took in a long whiff. It was large, probably about his size, and directly ahead of him. Sam figured it was a deer.

He couldn't see it, but he could smell it clearly. It was directly behind the shrubs ahead.

He lowered his body into a ready crouch, with his ears plastered to his head. He inched closer silently, and then again, and again, until he was close enough. He heard the deer stiffen as it sensed something on the other side of the bush, but it didn't move.

This was his chance; Sam pounced over the bush with a roar and landed right on top of the frightened deer. It struggled and bucked beneath him, but Sam locked his powerful jaws around the deer's neck and tightened his hold letting his fangs pierce its flesh. Warm, fresh blood filled Sam's mouth, driving his senses wild so he tightened his jaws and broke the deer's neck.

He let the dead carcass down gently, and then tore into it feverishly as if he hadn't eaten in days. He didn't get a lot of fresh meat, but relished the nights when he did.

Suddenly there was the sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling nearby. Sam's head snapped up from his meal with his ears perked and twitching toward the noise.

Someone or something was close by.

The sound got closer, and Sam crouched into a defensive stance with his ears flat against his head and his teeth bared, but he remained silent.

"Sammy?" Dean called from a nearby position.

Sam's head snapped up and his hears snapped back up as he went from defensive to surprised. Dean was looking for him? Why?

Just then, the bushes in front of Sam split as Dean walked through them and stood in front of Sam with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Sam whined pathetically as he licked the blood from his muzzle.

Dean's eyes darted from the dead bloody dear, to Sam. He then shook his head feverishly as he decided he didn't want to ask. As long as it wasn't a human.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked with concern as he knelt down to Sam's eyelevel.

Sam nodded and then nudged Dean's arm affectionately.

Dean ruffled the fur on the top of Sam's head and then set the duffel bag on the dirt ground.

"I think this is all your stuff." Dean said sadly, "There's clothes, toothbrush, money. I think your set."

Sam whined again at Dean, but it sounded more like a whistle in the back of his throat. Dean smirked at him, and ruffled his fur again.

"You'll be alright, Sammy." Dean said with a nod as he stood to his full height.

Sam cocked his head and propped his mouth open a little as he stared up at his brother. Dean only nodded; he took that as a 'thank you'.

"I promise, I'm gonna keep looking for a cure, alright?" Dean whispered confidently, "you'll be totally human again, and I'll take you out for some drinks to celebrate, how's that sound?"

Sam huffed out a laugh and nodded simply, even though he knew Dean probably wouldn't find anything.

Dean then turned to leave, but turned his head around to get one last glance at Sam.

"I better get back to dad," Dean muttered solemnly, "I'll see ya Sammy."

And with that, Dean left Sam alone in the woods.


	6. Celebration

_Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_

_Fall 2003,_

Sam was sitting at a bar with a couple of his friends Zach and Becky one night as they attempted to drown themselves in booze and heavy music in mourning of the end of an amazing summer.

Sam wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was actually sort of grateful that school was back in, because in the summer he lived in an uncomfortable boarding house with annoying occupants who were all twice his age. That is except for the cougar down the hall who was in fact three times his age.

Now he lived on campus with a slightly more party-oriented roommate who he didn't really seem to mind because he was never there.

"Uh oh," Zach said playfully as he stood from the bar stool and turned to face Sam and Becky, "Sam's zoning out, I guess that means it's time for another beer."

"No," Sam protested with a grin, "I've reached my limit, thank you."

Zach chuckled, "There are no limits tonight!"

"Jeez," Sam laughed, "How many have you had?"

Zach burped aloud and smile sheepishly, "Well, I'm still standing…so obviously not enough."

With that, Zach left to get them another round.

Sam chuckled and looked down at his empty bottle; Becky was shaking her head slowly with a huge smile on her face as well.

"You gonna be alright tonight to take him home?" Sam asked cheerfully.

Becky laughed and then groaned, "Oh I shudder to think." She replied sarcastically.

Sam's eyes suddenly snapped to Becky's left when a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed woman appeared out of the blue. She held Becky's shoulders and leaned her head in playfully.

"Becky, can I borrow your notes from Marsten's class? I slept through my alarm today and missed his class." The girl begged.

Becky's smile widened as her head snapped in the girls' direction, "Oh, hey Jess. Yea…um…I don't really have 'em on me, so I'll drop by the dorms tomorrow and slip 'em under your door. Sound cool?"

Jess nodded feverishly, "Oh thank you! I owe you one!" She let go of Becky and stood up straight, she was about to leave when she caught sight of Sam and stopped.

"Mind if I have a drink with you?" Jess asked as she sat in Zach's seat across from Sam.

"Not at all," Becky said politely, "this is Sam, Sam this is my friend Jess."

Sam reached out and grabbed Jess's hand politely, "Hi," they both greeted in unison.

They then pulled their hands from each other as Zach came barreling back to the booth with three bottles of beer in his hands.

"Oh hey, Jess!" Zach greeted sloppily.

"Hey Zach, good night?" Jess asked with a light chuckle.

Zach plastered a goofy smile on his face and put the beers on the table.

"It depends on what you call a good night…whatcha doin' over here?"

Jess shook her head, "Borrowing notes from your sister. She just saved my ass cause I slept through my alarm."

Becky chuckled and grabbed a beer, "You wouldn't have slept through your alarm if you weren't up till two in the morning drinking."

"Ugh," Jess replied as she massaged her temple gently, "I went through half a bottle of aspirin because of that hangover. Why'd you let me drink so much, Beck?" she asked kiddingly.

"Hey, I was only the driver!" Becky defended as she went into a fit of laughter.

Jess then looked in Sam's direction with her smile still intact, "Why're you so quiet Sam?"

Sam hadn't taken his eyes off Jess not once. She was absolutely fascinating to him.

"I'm not much of a partier." Sam replied with a mirthless chuckle.

"Oh," Jess said, sounding somewhat surprised, "What do you do?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm more of a 'stay inside' type."

"Bookworm?" Jess asked curiously as she took one of the beers and sipped it.

"I guess you could say that." Sam admitted.

"What about in the summer?" Jess prodded.

"I work to keep a roof over my head." Sam teased.

"All work and no play makes Sam a dull boy." Zach chimed in with a snicker.

"I wouldn't say that." Jess muttered as she fingered the bottle in her hand nervously.

Sam could smell that there was something different about Jess; he just couldn't place his finger on what it was. It wasn't anything supernatural or evil, but Sam could tell that this girl wasn't like the others. And that sense made him very attracted to her.

Maybe she had something for him too; maybe that's why she sat down when she noticed Sam. Hopefully they would talk and Sam would get to know her more.

Sam then looked down at his watch and saw that it was a little bit past eleven. He then stood from the booth and turned to Becky.

"You gonna be okay with him, or do you want me to stick around?" Sam asked about Zach.

Becky shook her head and took another swig of her beer, "No Sam, I'm fine. You go on ahead, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good," Sam said with a polite smile.

He then turned to Jess and sighed, "It was nice meeting you, Jess."

"Nice meeting you too Sam…actually you know what," Jess stated as she too stood from her stool, "I'm gonna call it a night too."

She turned to Becky and gave her a hug, "Thanks for saving me."

Becky laughed, "Any time doll, good night."

They let go of each other, and then Jess turned to Zach, "Slow down there cowboy."

"I'll…tellyou when'v 'ad 'nough." Zach slurred.

"Okay then," Jess said cheerfully.

She and Sam then turned and walked out of the bar and into the bitter cold dark night.

"Did you drive here?" Jess asked Sam curiously.

"Nah," Sam replied as he shook his head, "I don't have a car. I live in the dorms."

"No kidding," Jess said sounding surprised, "me too."

"Small world." Sam commented as they continued walking past the parking lot and through a tiny suburb. The bar they were at was unfortunately off campus, but not a far walk at all.

"So what's your major?" Jess asked trying to make small talk.

"Law, I plan on going to Law School." Sam said with a shrug, "What about you?"

"Same," Jess replied sheepishly.

"Wow," Sam said, he was becoming more and more interested in her by the second, "that's pretty awesome."

Jess nodded, and didn't reply.

They were now coming up to the campus gates and walked through after showing the guard their school ID's. He waved them through without question and let them go.

Sam could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It was beating just as fast as his was, suggesting that she was a little bit nervous. She obviously liked him too.

Sam suddenly wished it was a full moon, or he had practiced slipping forms. He felt like celebrating his way tonight. He really liked this girl, she seemed so real, and smart, and independent.

They finally arrived at the girls' dorm and they both stopped walking at the front door and turned to look at one another.

"Goodbye, Sam." Jess said simply as she turned to go, but Sam grabbed her hand gently and held her back. He wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Sam asked nervously.

Jess smiled excitedly and nodded, "Damn, I don't have a pen on me…ask Becky to give you my number, okay? How does next Thursday sound?"

Sam nodded, "It sounds good to me."

Jess's smile widened as she turned and walked inside the dorm.

Sam sighed and turned to walk toward the boys' dorm with a big goofy grin on his face. He had never wished the wolf on himself before, but tonight he wanted nothing more than to just howl at the moon with excitement.

His heart suddenly became heavy when a tiny voice in the back of his mind asked him what Dean would say? Sam sighed as he realized he hasn't spoken to his family since the day he left two years ago. It seemed like such a long time.

Whatever his brother and father were doing though, Sam was sure they weren't thinking of him and his as normal as possible happy life.

* * *

_This was kinda boring, but that's okay. Haha. I figured how Jess and Sam met was pretty important. _

_Anyway the next chapter will skip on ahead to the Pilot. But it wont be like the ACTUAL Pilot because I'm me, and I want it that way. :D_


	7. Intruder

_Spoiler to episode 1.01_

* * *

_Chapter 7  
_

_

* * *

_

_Fall 2005, _

It was early in the evening, so early the sun hadn't even gone down, yet Sam lay in bed comfortably in bed with Jess by his side, also fast sleep in their new apartment.

They've been seeing each other for a little less than two years now, so Sam figured it would be as good a time as any to move in together, especially since he was planning on proposing to her soon.

He had been shopping for rings for a while, but none of them seemed her type. None of them had that certain flare that Jess would like or bother wearing. And price of course was an issue as well.

Sam still hadn't told her about what he was. He was so scared that she would reject him, or worse. He feared she would think he was a freak.

She asked him enough times about where he went during the full moons, but Sam would shrug it off and come up with various excuses. Soon, Jess just stopped asking all together, she figured he would let her in, in time. So to accommodate his schedule she would sleep all day during the full moon as he did.

Now, Sam's alarm went off as quietly as possible, the way Sam had set it that morning for fear of waking Jessica. His ears of course would have no problem picking up the noise.

Sam groaned lightly and then hit the snooze button lazily. His eyes cracked open as he took a peak at the clock. It was half past seven; the moon would be rising soon.

He sat up slowly and stretched out his back until he heard small pops in his spine. Satisfied, he relaxed his figure, and then stood from the bed.

He looked over at Jess and smiled, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He wanted to wake her up to tell her he was leaving, but he was afraid she would again ask questions, and Sam was beginning to run out of excuses.

Sam then looked out the window and gasped, he hated when he lost time. The sky was dark and the moon would be out in only moments. He wouldn't have time to leave. So Sam bolted for the bathroom down the hall, and left the door open just a crack because trying to open doors without thumbs was a bitch.

He then flipped the light on and opened the window in the bathtub so it didn't get too hot and stuffy. But the moment the blinds opened to reveal the bright white full moon, Sam doubled over and began to shift.

Moments later, where Sam once laid, a wolf now lay in his place. Sam stood on all fours slowly and shook his thick coat vigorously.

It felt good to be in this skin again, but Sam would never admit that to anyone. He didn't want to be the freak.

But Sam looked down at his black paws and admired them for a moment. Again, he would never admit this, but he actually forgot what human senses were like. He's lived most of his life with wolf-like hearing, sense of smell, sharpness in eyesight, taste for meat, and intense vibrations of touch. It was odd to think that not everyone had these senses.

Sam's head then snapped up as his hearing went into high alert. His ears perked up to get a better listen. He heard the window in the living room slide open, and then slide shut again, probably too softly for Jessica to hear, but Sam did. Someone, some foolish, foolish person just broke into his apartment, invaded his territory.

Sam stood on his hind legs, leaning his front paws against the wall, and with his muzzle he flicked the bathroom lights off. He then went back to standing on all fours.

Sam then nudged the bathroom door open slowly and as quietly as possible and crept out of the bathroom with his ears plastered to his head and his belly low to the ground.

Sam paused as the intruder walked past him quickly, obviously the invaders' human eyes couldn't pick up Sam's dark fur in the dark apartment. But Sam could see the trespasser. He could see that it was clearly a man, his features were much too masculine, but Sam couldn't quite make out the features, the man kept moving, not giving Sam enough time to see him properly.

The man surprisingly made the first move on Sam. He put the large wolf in a headlock, and held him close to the ground. Apparently Sam had underestimated the man's human eyes.

Sam then lifted a paw, and sent a sort of punch to his attackers face. Stunned the attacker loosened his grip and staggered. Sam took that opportunity to gather his bearings. He stood on all fours and growled at the man, showing him his sharp white fangs. The man seemed to actually laugh.

The wolf then jumped on the man, sending them both hurtling to the ground with a loud 'thud' as they flipped over the couch and landed hard on the living room floor.

Sam continued snapping his jaws at his attacker ferociously, but the man was smart and held him off. To Sam's surprise, the man then sent a hard kick to Sam's stomach, causing him to whine and roll off the man.

The man then rolled on top of Sam, but Sam wouldn't give up that easily. He continued barking out loud roars at the man and flashing his teeth, trying to intimidate the man.

Instead, the attacker laughed again and ruffled the fur on Sam's head playfully.

Confused, Sam stopped barking and finally got a good look at his attacker.

"Easy there, pup." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam's eyes widened and his defenses dropped completely. He hadn't seen Dean since he left him and their dad nearly four years ago.

Dean chuckled lightly, "You're so out of practice, kid."

The wolf cocked his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. He then sent a lightning fast paw straight into Dean's nose causing him to groan and lose his bearings. Sam then took Dean's moment of weakness to roll over and end up on top of his brother.

Dean grabbed his nose and huffed, "Or not."

Sam looked down at him sheepishly, and then released his brother. Dean got to his feet slowly with his hand still holding his nose when suddenly the living room light flicked on, and in the doorway between the hallway and the living room stood Jessica in her Smurf pajamas.

Dean took his hand from his nose and looked slightly taken aback by Jess's sudden appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked seriously.

Jess crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, not showing an ounce of fear, "I should be asking you that. This is my house."

Sam whined and looked up at Dean as if trying to explain.

Dean looked down at Sam and then back up to Jess as realization dawned on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know my brother had a girlfriend." Dean said sweetly with a smile on his face.

"Your brother?" Jess questioned, her eyebrows knit together as she put it together. "You're Sam's brother? You're Dean?"

Dean nodded, "Ah, he's mentioned me?"

Jess shook her head, "Not much…"

"Oh," Dean replied, his smile slipping.

Jess looked down at Sam passively and then back up at Dean, "This your dog?"

Sam barked happily and couldn't help but wag his tail. Dean tried desperately to keep the smile from his face because of how much like a dog Sam actually looked.

"Yep," Dean nodded as his smile returned, "This is…Sasquatch."

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction as he pierced Dean with the most loaded death-glare he'd ever given in his life. He couldn't help but growl a little too.

Dean only shrugged at him.

Jess chuckled, "I don't think he likes that name much."

Dean shrugged again, and didn't reply.

"He looks more like a wolf." Jess muttered.

"He's a mutt," Dean replied quickly, "He's got a bit of German Shepherd in him too."

Sam growled deeply in his throat at his brothers' lies, but Dean ignored him and ruffled the fur around his neck as if he were petting him. Sam used all restraint he had not to bite his brothers' hand off.

Jess nodded then looked back up to Dean, "Well I don't know where Sam is…he usually leaves around this time of the month and I don't see him till the morning. You can try his cell, but he probably won't pick up."

Dean nodded and smiled politely, "Well it was nice to meet you…sorry didn't get your name..?"

Jess smirked at Dean, "I didn't give it." She quipped.

"Oh," Dean said, still keeping his polite face on, "I'll check back in the morning."

Jess nodded Dean turned toward the door and opened it slowly.

"Come on, Sasquatch." Dean called as he opened the door wider for Sam to squeeze through.

Sam glowered at Dean, but walked out the front door anyway with Dean at his heel as he closed the front door behind him.

Dean and Sam walked silently around the apartment building, where Dean parked the Impala in the alleyway right around the corner from the fire escape.

Sam stopped walking as soon as he reached the car and barked once at his brother.

Dean came to an abrupt halt and turned around to face his brother. The brown and black wolf was staring at him curiously with a cocked head and tail that flicked back and forth with aggravation.

Dean sighed and stepped closer to his brother, "You wanna know why I'm here?"

It wasn't like Sam wasn't happy to see Dean, he truly was. But if Dean was here by himself to see Sam, something big must have gone down. So Sam grumbled and then nodded.

Dean took in a deep breath, "its dad."

Sam's ears perked up, and he stared at Dean worriedly.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean elaborated.


	8. Dad's Missing

_Chapter 8_

_

* * *

_

"Dad's on a hunting trip," Dean told Sam in a deep serious tone, "and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam huffed and then growled out a loaded bark, telling Dean that it was probably nothing to worry about as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Dean gave a mirthless chuckle and then walked over to the trunk of the Impala and popped the trunk.

Sam sighed and then followed suit, he stood on his hind legs, with his front paws leaning against the back of the black car by the dusty break lights.

Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head, it was good to have the mutt back by his side, but he wished he would be a little more enthusiastic.

He then lifted the false floor of the trunk revealing their arsenal, everything from guns, rifles, knives, holy water, machetes, books filled with exorcism rituals from over a dozen different religions, you name it, it was in there. As Dean started shifting things around, he started talking to Sam calmly.

"Jericho, only a short drive from here; men have been disappearing without a trace over this bridge right outside of town. Their cars just abandoned."

Dean finally came across what he was looking for and smirked as he grabbed the print outs of an obituary. He held it up so Sam could see.

"Constance Welch went psycho after she found out her husband was cheating on her. She drowned her kids in the bathtub, then went to the town bridge and jumped off, she killed herself." Dean explained as he pointed to the picture of the woman in the obit.

Sam looked at the paper knowingly, and then looked back up at Dean. This was rather simple then, Constance Welch was a 'Woman In White'.

'Women In White' are women who all share the same story. Their husbands turn out to be unfaithful and then cheat on their wives. The woman, suffering temporary insanity murders their children, and then after realizing what she's done she takes her own life. It's a curse. Now after death, if they find an unfaithful man they kill him.

Dean nodded simply at Sam and put the papers back in the trunk. He then turned to look back at his little brother hopefully.

"Dad went to Jericho about three weeks ago to check it out. It was a simple job, we thought but I haven't heard from him since then which is about enough. Then," Dean continues as he reached into the trunk again and pulls out a small black tape recorder, "I get this back."

He clicked the button and looked over at Sam expectantly as he let John's message play back. It was choppy and fuzzy, and was in really bad quality. But even worse was John's tone of voice, he sounded nervous.

_"I'm (fuzz)ving Jeri(fuzz). Som(fuzz)ing'a (fuzz)'appening, I (fuzz) feel it. Be (fuzz)reful son, (fuzz)'re all in (fuzz)anger." _And that was the end of the message.

Sam's tongue fell from his mouth as he decided what the next course of action should be. He wanted to ask Dean if there was EVP on it, damn his inability to talk.

"After that, I checked to see if there was EVP on it," Dean informed as he stopped the tape, "and this is what I got."

He played another message, it was silent at first but then a woman's whispering voice was heard in much better quality than John's message.

_"I can never go home."_

Sam grumbled, and his tail flinched irritably.

Dean stopped the tape, and then put the tape recorder back in the trunk. He then flipped the false bottom back down, and shut the trunk before locking it tight.

He then turned and looked Sam dead in the eye with an almost worried stare.

"Men are still dying in that town, Sammy." Dean informed in a whisper, "Whatever he got caught up in, it had to have been bigger than some ghost killing people off."

Sam's eyes widened when it was put together like that. Did that mean that John finally got a lead on the thing that killed their mom?

"I'm heading to Jericho," Dean continued as his worried look turned into a more hopeful glint, "I'm gonna dig around and see if there are any clues as to where he went…but I don't want to do this alone."

Sam was taken aback. Dean wanted him to go hunting with him again? After Sam cut that out of his life and swore he'd never look back, Dean still wanted to drag Sam back to this. Sam wanted to yell, and scream, and refuse in any way, shape, or form.

But this was their father, how could he deny their fathers' life?

Sam sighed and rested his tail behind his body and sliding his ears down, defeated. In the morning when he could speak he would call Jess and tell her what happened, (well, most of what happened). He would also have to explain to Dean that he couldn't just hit the road with him and have it be like old times.

Sam had a law school interview on Monday, and it was literally his entire future on a plate. He had to be there, he would not miss that interview for the world.

He figured he would finish the job with Dean so that no more people got hurt and then dig around for clues for a while, but he couldn't go on a scavenger hunt for their dad.

Sam rolled his eyes and then walked over to the passengers' side of the car and looked over at Dean expectantly. He hated having to have his brother open doors for him, he wasn't an invalid.

Dean smirked and then walked over to the side of the car where Sam sat impatiently and then propped the door open, and slammed it shut after the wolf jumped in and was seated comfortably.

Dean smiled at his brother through the window and then walked over to the drivers' side and slid in the car behind the wheel. He slammed the door shut, and then rammed the key in the ignition.

"You puncture the leather," Dean added as he looked down at Sam's exceptionally sharp claws, "I'll kill you."

Sam rolled his eyes again and then huffed as Dean put his foot on the gas and drove off full speed toward Jericho.


	9. Right Under Their Nose

_Chapter 9_

_

* * *

  
_

The following morning Sam woke up with a groan and rolled over beneath the sheets. He and Dean went to a motel in Jericho last night, deciding to pick up the hunt tomorrow.

Sam cracked his eyes open and realized he was seeing in color, he didn't need to be told that he was in human form. He pushed his sheets down and sat up sluggishly, his eyes scanned the room curiously.

He noticed that Dean was still fast asleep. How could Dean possibly still be asleep? Usually during the full moon days Sam was the one that overslept.

So Sam, still naked, stood from his bed and grabbed the clean pile of clothes Dean had set aside for him last night, and darted for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

When Sam was dressed and groomed he opened the door and noticed that Dean was sitting up in his bed, his eyes bloodshot from exhaustion. He looked over at Sam sleepily as Sam sat on his own bed and put his left foot on his knee and slid a black sock over it. He then did the same with the other foot.

"When was the last time you slept?" Sam asked with a humorless chuckle.

Dean scrubbed his face with his hand and then yawned. He then looked up at Sam and smiled dryly.

"A while." Dean replied, as he stood from his bed and rustled through his duffle bag and picked out his outfit for the day. He then stood up straight, and with clothes in hand he walked over to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Sam took advantage of this time and quickly grabbed Dean's phone from the nightstand and dialed Jess's number, because he left his phone at Stanford.

It rang three times before she answered groggily.

_"Hello?"_ She asked tiredly.

"Hey Jess, it's me." Sam greeted sounding a little concerned.

_"Hey, where are you?"_ Jess asked, suddenly a little more alert.

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"I ran into Dean last night, there's a bit of a family emergency so I had to go with him."

_"What happened? Is everything alright?"_ Jess asked sounding worried.

"Yea everything's fine," Sam replied passively, "My dad went on a hunting trip with some friends and my brother hadn't heard from him in a few days and got worried. So he came to collect me to help him bring our dad back."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

_"Well is your dad alright?"_ Jess asked with a tired sigh.

"Yea, we just gotta bring him back, that's all." Sam replied with a small smile.

_"Well what about the interview on Monday?"__  
_  
"I'll make the interview," Sam reassured, "this is just for a couple of days."

_"I don't get it,"_ Jess said with a snort_, "you barely talk about your family and now you're going off to spend a weekend with them?"__  
_  
"Hey don't worry," Sam said in a comforting whisper, "I'll be home soon. I love you."

Jess took in a loud deep breath, _"I love you too."_

And with that, Sam hung up the phone and set it back down on the nightstand.

As if on cue, Dean stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed looking over at Sam curiously.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked as he walked over to his bed.

"I used your phone to call Jess and tell her where I was." Sam confessed.

"Oh, her name's Jess." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Yea." Sam quipped back, somewhat testy.

"She's got one hell of a personality." Dean commented with a laugh.

"To put it lightly." Sam agreed.

Dean nodded and the coughed uncomfortably as he averted his eyes from Sam.

"Okay, so we need to talk to Constance's husband." Dean said simply, changing the subject, "We need to find out where she was buried so we can salt and burn the bones."

Sam nodded in agreement and then sighed, "then what?"

Dean shrugged, "We dig around for a little bit, see if there's something that'll lead us to dad."

Sam ran his hand through his hair with a somewhat guilty look on his face, which Dean didn't miss.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, I gotta be back by Monday." Sam said a little sadly.

"Why?"

"I got this…I have an interview." Sam explained carefully. He really didn't want Dean to get mad at him.

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked as his eyebrows knit together, "skip it."

Sam huffed with disbelief, and couldn't help but get a little defensive.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

Dean stared at Sam intently, "law school, huh?"

"So that's what you're gonna do with yourself?" Dean asked, his defenses also rising, "You're just gonna live some normal, 'apple-pie' life?"

"No, not normal," Sam explained, and with emphasis, said, "Safe,"

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said rather than asked as if he were trying to understand.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So do we have a deal?"

Dean nodded and then put his socks and shoes on in silence.

**xXx**

Later, when Sam and Dean were situated they left the motel room and walked to their cars as normally as possible, when an older man stepped out from the managers' room and stopped them.

The man was thin, probably in his late fifties, with a balding head and a deeply aged face. His back was slightly hunched, making it difficult for him to hustle.

Sam and Dean stepped out from around the car and stood next to each other as they approached the man.

"My nephew was working last night when you checked in, so I was hoping I'd run into you," The old man said sounding a little out of breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Dean asked as sweetly as possible.

"No, I was just wondering if you boys are having a family reunion or something," The man asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he cocked his head a little.

"Well," the old man began to explain, "another one of you…Waters, John Waters rented out one of my rooms for the whole month."

"_John_ Waters?" Dean asked suddenly wide eyed.

The man nodded feverishly in confirmation, he suddenly looked a little confused by Sam and Dean's confusion.

Sam chuckled lightheartedly, "John Waters is our uncle…we were actually going to ask you if anyone by that name checked in. Thanks for saving us the trouble."

"Oh," the old man replied with a half smile, "no trouble at all!"

He then turned and walked back to the managers' station leaving Sam and Dean staring at each other.

"Dad was here," Dean said simply as he slapped Sam's shoulder playfully, "See, this is the kind of clue I was hoping for!"

Sam replied soberly, "Alright, we found where he's staying, but you know if dad doesn't want us to follow him he covered his tracks."

"Do you think he did?" Dean asked seriously.

Sam shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

"Alright," Dean muttered as he nodded, "How are we gonna find his room?"

"Leave that to me." Sam replied a little sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'll just…know."

"You'll know?" Dean asked skeptically as he rolled his eyes, "Come on man, that's weak, you gotta do better than that!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'll sniff him out." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Dean demanded with a playful smile, pretending he didn't just hear that.

"I'll sniff him out." Sam said more forcefully.

"Okay," Dean replied as he stifled his laughter, "Work your magic, Lassie!"

Sam rolled his eyes and then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. He turned around, and then started walking slowly with Dean at his heel looking after him looking impressed and worried at the same time.

Sam took a whiff of the air, and recoiled at the smells that were coming from some of the other rooms. Te scent of sex, booze, BO, different assortments of drugs, and even feces attacked his nose. He coughed, and nearly threw up, but gathered himself and continued following the scent he knew was his father. It was faint, suggesting he hadn't been there in a while, but it was there all the same.

His father smelled like worn leather, and gun powder. Even when he wasn't wearing leather, or packing heat (which was very rare) he still always smelled like it. Sam knew it all too well.

Sam suddenly came to an abrupt halt as the scent turned into the room he and Dean were now standing right in front of. Room 22.

Sam opened his eyes and then looked over at Dean, "This is it,"

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder with a playful grin, "Good boy."

* * *

_Special thanks to MetallicTaste! :)_


	10. Dream? Or Vision?

_Chapter 10_

_

* * *

_

After a few short moments of Dean picking the lock to Room 22, there was a loud '_click_' signaling that the door was now unlocked. Dean turned the knob, and nudged the door open gently before stepping in with Sam at his heel.

Sam closed the door behind him and shifted his eyes around the room as a wave of shock erupted through his system.

The room was a complete and udder disaster. The bed lay unmade and unkempt with the sheets laying askew across the floor. The forest green blinds on the windows were pulled shut, but were stained with dark red, almost brown crusted over blood.

When the metallic tangy sent wafted in Sam's direction, he felt an instinctual pull toward the stained curtain, but pushed the feeling back into the far reaches of his mind. He couldn't lose it here.

There was a stack of two grease-stained pizza boxes on the floor by the closet, the top one lay open with a large black cockroach crawling out of it.

Sam looked down and saw that there was a clear line of salt in front of the door, as well as cats-eye shells littered on the nightstand and TV table across from the bed. He growled lightly and walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, there was another line of salt on the windowsill.

"Salt, Cats-Eye Shells…Dad was worried. You think something was after him?" Sam asked with concern lacing his tone.

Dean looked around the room with an uneasy expression, "I don't know."

"You think it was The Demon?" Sam prodded as he walked over to the nightstand and fingered one of the cats-eye shells.

"I don't know!" Dean snapped, "Whatever it is though, I'm sure he's okay."

Sam shook his head with annoyance, and then averted his eyes to the stained curtain again. He dared to step closer to it to get a better look. He cocked his head as he examined the stain.

"What?" Dean demanded as he watched Sam stair at the crusted over blood.

Sam bunched the curtains in his hands and stuck the stain beneath his nose. The curtain reeked, as if it hadn't been washed in months, but Sam focused only on the blood. It smelled metallic and sweet all at the same time, but something about it didn't smell right all the same.

Sam scoffed and pulled the curtain away from his face and dropped it as realization dawned on him.

"This isn't dads' blood," Sam announced, "it's not even human."

Dean cringed at that, "Dude that's gross…"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dean.

"Do you know what it is?" Dean asked as he began looking through the drawers of the nightstand.

"No," Sam admitted with a sigh, "but something definitely happened here."

"This doesn't give us a whole lot to go on." Dean muttered.

"No, but I can tell you this was no demon," Sam said with a half smile.

"Oh yea?" Dean asked.

"Yea," Sam confirmed with a nod, "I don't smell sulfur."

"Okay," Dean said rather annoyed as he pushed the drawers back in after not finding anything useful. He then turned to face Sam, "so all we've got so far is something that's not human and not a demon attacked dad. That just gives us an entire list of other freaks that could've done this."

Sam nodded solemnly, "Alright, let's get outta here and talk to Constance's husband. I'm getting a headache."

Dean scoffed and headed toward the door with Sam following suit, "Alright princess."

Sam shot Dean a threatening look at the back of his head as he followed his brother out to the Impala.

**xXx**

Four and a half hours later, Sam and Dean were finally walking back into their motel room carrying wet, dirty shovels, while their faces and clothing was covered in dirt, grime, and sweat.

Dean propped the two shovels against the wall by the door, and then collapsed on his bed with an exhausted sigh.

He looked over at Sam who was sitting on his bed with his elbows propped on his knees while his hands raked across his hair irritably.

Sam's heart broke for Constance's husband. The man, even though he was disloyal, realized his mistakes and was truly sorry for them. He mostly just mourned the loss of his wife and children.

Having heard the man's sorrow lacing his voice, Sam's determination to put Constance to rest was only multiplied. That poor woman had been in pain for so long, it was time for them to end it.

And they did, but that wasn't why Sam was so agitated.

"When are we heading out, Dean?" Sam asked albeit frantically.

Dean looked at Sam worriedly as his eyebrows knit together, "first thing…why what's eating you?"

"I just-" Sam cut himself short and took in a deep breath, "I don't know Dean. I just have this real bad feeling that something's gonna happen. Can we leave tonight?"

"Not tonight," Dean said with a disbelieving chuckle, "it's a full moon tonight Sammy, the second one of the month! How could you of all people forget that?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away from his head, "I really just don't feel right about something, Dean."

"Well, can you be more specific?" Dean asked sounding a little testy.

"I just don't like being so far from Jess right now." Sam admitted vaguely.

Dean glared at Sam curiously, "You're not that far from her, Sam."

"I know…something just doesn't feel right is all." Sam admitted.

"Alright, well tomorrow morning I'll drive you down there, and you'll see for yourself that everything is okay. You'll be with her soon enough, Sammy. Quit worrying about it."

Sam nodded and then stood from the bed and began peeling off his clothes. The moon was creeping, and he could feel it just around the corner.

"I'm gonna…go." Sam muttered as he pointed toward the bathroom. Dean didn't need to see him go through the change.

Dean nodded, dismissing him.

Sam turned and then walked into the bathroom, leaving it open just a crack as he had done the night before.

He sat down on the toilet and thought about Jessica. He was having these dreams lately, these horribly unbelievably vivid dreams of her being pinned to the ceiling with her stomach slashed open. And just when Sam thinks the vision can't get any worse than seeing his love dying, he watches hopelessly as vicious red flames erupt from around her, and engulf her and the room.

But that was only a dream right? There was no way that could actually happen was there? Sam didn't want to think of Jessica sharing the same fate as his mother.

Dean was right; it had to just be a dream.

* * *

_Wow, soooo sorry about the mix up guys! It was a really long night. XP_

_Here's the REAL chapter! HAHA. _


	11. Jessica's Secret

_Chapter 11_

_

* * *

_

The following day was what seemed like a very long drive back to Palo Alto. Sam had the same dream he had, had all the other nights before, with Jessica cut up and burning on the ceiling.

Dean was silent the entire drive down there. He never even once spared Sam a glance. And Sam knew why. Dean was angry because he didn't want Sam to leave him again. He wanted Sam to be at his side in the Impala like old times. But Sam didn't want it that way.

By late afternoon, Dean pulled the Impala up to Sam's apartment that he shared with Jessica. Sam sighed and then looked at Dean with a soulful look, as if his unvoiced apology for leaving could be justified by a look.

"Dean I-" Sam was about to say, before Dean cut him off with a stern tone.

"See ya, Sammy."

Sam nodded and then stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"Sam," Dean called as he leaned over so Sam could see him through the open passenger window, "you know, we made a real good team back there."

Sam looked down at Dean and nodded, "Yea we did."

There was a moment of silence, where no one knew what else to say.

But then Sam took in another deep breath, "Call me when you find dad."

Dean nodded, looking slightly disappointed and then sat up before hitting the gas and pulling away, leaving Sam alone on the sidewalk.

**xXx**

Sam walked into his apartment with wary eyes scanning the living room back and forth. Everything seemed in order as he had left it, but he couldn't hear Jessica.

"Jess?" Sam called, "I'm home!"

There was no answer, but the sound of rushed padding from the other room. Whoever it was, they were barefoot.

Sam then rushed through the hallway and into his and Jess's bedroom where he heard the soft padding to see a startled looking Jessica in nothing but one of his button-up shirts.

"Whoa! Sorry Sam, I didn't hear you." Jess apologized as he caught her breath.

"It's fine," Sam replied with a chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear!" Jessica said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Sam replied with a nod, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, "and my wardrobe is up for grabs too?"

Jessica laughed, "No, I slept in this, sorry."

"Oh…where are you going that you're stressing over what to wear?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nowhere, I wanted to be ready for when you got home. I wasn't expecting you so early." Jess explained sounding a little disappointed.

"Jess no offense," Sam began as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the waist, "but when have I ever cared about what you wear?"

"I was gonna make cookies too." Jess replied with a phony pout.

Sam then leaned in and kissed her softly, which she returned a little too eagerly. It was a nice moment for them, feeling each others' warmth as they gently caressed each other.

But then Jess pulled away, leaving Sam to look confused.

"You're gonna leave again?" Jess asked simply, with no anger or disappointment.

"Why would I leave? I just got here." Sam replied with a smile.

Jessica sighed and then pointed toward the open window. The sun was still in the sky, but it was slowly sinking, giving the sky a light blue, light purple tint.

Sam groaned as she realized what she was talking about. It was the final day of the full moon cycle.

Suddenly a thought, a crazy thought sprung into Sam's mind. But he was instantly reminded of the dream he had, had of her dying for so many nights, and it saddened him as it reminded him that she was more fragile than he was, and her life could end any time.

"No," Sam said as he shook his head slowly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?" Jess asked sounding a little excited.

Sam nodded, "but no matter what happens…no matter what you see…I need to know that you still trust me."

Jess's eyebrows knit together in confusion and a smile came to her mouth, "What does that mean?"

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked simply.

"Yes, but what are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"If I explain it, you won't believe me…so I'd rather just show you. Please, just go with me on this." Sam practically begged as he looked at her pleadingly.

Jessica nodded in submission, and didn't say another word. But the fear that she felt for Sam radiated off her in waves, making Sam sick to his stomach.

**xXx**

About an hour later, the sun gone from the sky, and the moon would be peeking through any time now. Even now, standing in his living room with Jessica sitting on their dark blue recliner he was feeling the pull of the moon on his very skin.

Jessica sat with her legs scrunched up, so that her knees were resting comfortably on her chin as she stared at Sam quizzically.

"What exactly are we waiting for, Sam?" Jess asked sounding a little bored.

"Just wait a second," Sam whispered as he felt the change creeping closer, he was feeling the adrenaline begin the pump through his veins.

Jessica ran her hands through her blond hair impatiently as she sighed.

Sam couldn't hold it back; he peeled his clothing off slowly, until he was standing in front of Jessica starch naked. Her eyes bulged out of her skull at that and she chuckled.

"Well I like it so far." Jess muttered.

Sam tried really hard to keep his composure after that, and try not to laugh. Only a small chuckle escaped his throat as his body suddenly was dripping with sweat.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked suddenly looking concerned.

Sam nodded feverishly as he saw the concern and fear in Jessica's eyes. He knew there was no going back now, Jessica would know what he had become in less than a minute.

Suddenly, Sam moaned, and his eyes slammed shut as he collapsed to his hands and knees.

Jessica sat up straight and was about to rush to Sam's side when he stuck his hand out, holding her back.

"N-no," He said in a groan, "don't."

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Jessica demanded.

Sam didn't answer, instead all that was heard coming from Sam were a loud series of moans, crunches, cracks, and pops as his bones shifted beneath his skin.

Jessica watched the transformation with wide eyes, her mind was completely blank.

Seconds later, Sam Winchester the man who was just a moment ago on the floor was replaced with Sam Winchester the wolf who was looking slightly out of breath.

Sam shook his heavy coat of fur to get the feel of it, but then looked over at Jessica hesitantly. He hoped she wasn't terrified.

Sam got his wish, he couldn't smell an ounce of terror, and her eyes looked completely at ease as she looked down at Sam.

He cocked his head and then walked over to her, wondering if maybe she hadn't seen or something, because this definitely wasn't the reaction he had thought he would get.

Instead, Jessica reached out and stroked behind his black ears softly and sighed.

"Sam…I've known this whole time." Jessica admitted calmly.

Sam's head snapped up to look her in the eye, there was no trace of humor. She really wasn't kidding.

* * *

_Sorry about the mix up with the last chapter guys. Haha, but I can assure you it wont happen again. So as a peace offering here's chapter 11. :D_


	12. A Close Call

_Chapter 12_

_

* * *

_

Sam stared up at Jess with great confusion playing over his wolfish features. How had she known? How long had she known?

Jessica sighed and then took Sam's black fuzzy face into her hands and stared him in the eye affectionately.

"I've known since I've met you, Sam. Even a little before that." Jessica admitted solemnly, as if it were something she was ashamed of.

Sam whined and tried to pull away, but she had a firm grip on his face.

"Don't be mad, Sam." Jessica pleaded.

Sam looked at her firmly, hoping that his eye contact would do all the talking while his words failed to leave his lips.

"The witch that cursed you…Sam, she was my mom." Jessica whispered as a tear slipped from her eye.

Sam growled and lifted his paw to swipe her hands away, but she never budged. She continued to stare at Sam with non-blinking love.

"That's why I let it go so easily when you refused to tell me where you were going during the full moon." Jessica said with a shrug.

Sam snapped his jaw at her ferociously, but still she never flinched.

"Don't act like that, Sam. I didn't know what my mom was up too! I'm your age, remember? I was just as young as you were when this went down…anyway…after my mom killed herself I went to live with my dad, who's a bit more civilized…and human. It wasn't until I was in high school that I went digging through my mom's stuff and found what she did to all her victims. I mean, I never even told my dad." Jessica explained.

Sam growled, but stopped struggling so he could listen to her story.

"I'm not like my mom, Sam. I just knew about you and the others that's all." Jessica said miserably.

Sam cocked his head in confusion. What others?

As if reading his mind, Jess sighed and then continued.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but that's what my mom did to her victims. She…changed them into werewolves, as her pets. Mom had a twisted sense of humor."

Sam grumbled, but made no further effort to escape her hold.

"I figured I would tell you all this now, because you were making such a huge step in telling me what you are. I thought you deserved to know…plus…Sam, I really do love you." Jessica said as more tears streaked down her cheeks.

Sam whined again as if to say he loved her too, this was really one of those times he wished he could speak properly.

Suddenly there was an unnatural gust of wind within the apartment, and the front door slammed open, hitting the wall with enough force to put the doorknob right through the plaster.

A strong scent of sulfur ripped through the natural scent of the apartment, making Sam wince and growl dangerously. A demon was toying with them.

Sam's ears fell flat on his head as he crouched into a defensive stance. He snarled at the front door where the sulfur scent was strongest. He flashed his white fangs instinctually.

At that, Jessica shot to her feet and looked through the open door nervously. Her eyes scanning the outside scenery.

Just then a man in his late thirties with short ruffled brown hair, and bright yellow eyes walked into the house with a large smile on his face. He wore a black trench coat, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Jessica Moore." The Demon greeted coyly.

Sam's claws lightly grazed the wooden floor beneath him as if to keep him anchored. It was taking every ounce of his control to not claw the demons' face off.

"Who're you?" Jessica spat.

"My name isn't important," the demon hissed, "where is Sam Winchester?"

Jessica shrugged, "why do you want to know where Sam is?"

"He's mine." The demon replied simply.

"Well I don't know where he is." Jessica said defiantly.

"Oh that's a shame," the demon said softly, "may I leave a message, witch?"

"I'm not a witch!" Jessica announced angrily.

"You might as well be," the demon said with a chuckle, "after all, even after your mother was dead you never turned her in have you?"

"Shut up!" Jessica yelled.

"Not even to your father, who knew she was…_odd_…I guess he just never knew how odd." The demon continued to taunt.

"I should send you right back to Hell." Jessica spat venomously.

"Well then that's my cue to head on outta here." The demon said as he nodded his head in phony respect.

Just then, he stuck his hand out, and Jessica screamed in pain as blood began to swell from the newly formed slash beneath her pink shirt. Sam's eyes snapped toward the blood, he stared at it longingly as its' scent wafted toward his nose. But then he looked up at the face that the blood belonged to.

Sam flashed fangs at the demon, and the demon took notice as he released Jessica from his grip.

"Interesting mutt," The demon commented, "he's not really a wolf…I can tell…what is this?"

Jessica collapsed to the floor on the knees with an arm held against her bleeding stomach. She looked up at the demon gasping for breath.

"O-one of m-my mothers' p-pets." Jessica stammered honestly as sweat formed on her brow.

Sam growled out a warning bark at the demon.

"He is…a werewolf of sorts?" The demon asked as he examined the large wolf that looked back at him hatefully.

"Of s-sorts," Jessica replied with a frantic nod, "he's willing to kill for me…are you sure you wanna go up against that?"

Sam snapped his jaws at the demon, playing the part of an animalistic killer.

"Hm…I'll spare you tonight Jessica," the demon said with a shrug as his bright yellow eyes were glued to Sam, "but remember to tell Sam that I'm looking for him."

And with that, the demon was gone within the blink of an eye, and the front door slammed shut, leaving a gust of wind in its wake.

But just as suddenly, the smell of smoke filled the room and Sam and Jessica snapped their heads toward the direction of the couch directly in front of them as it burst into brilliant white, blue, and yellow flames that rose so high it licked the ceiling.

Jessica got to her feet with a groan, her arm never left her open wound, but blood was now caked to her arm.

Sam growled out a large series of barking as he bolted toward the door with Jessica at his heel. She tried desperately to open the door but it was as if the door was locked from the inside.

Jessica jiggled the handle and banged on the door with her fists frantically but the door wouldn't budge. She then stepped back a couple of steps and attempted to kick it down, but it still wouldn't move.

"Damnit!" Jessica growled.

"Hello?" Dean's voice came from the other side of the door, "Sam! Jessica! Are you guys in there!?"

Sam barked loudly in response as relief flooded his system.

"Yes!" Jessica called out with pain lacing her voice, "The door won't open!"

"Stand back!" Dean ordered frantically.

Jessica moaned as she knelt down a little and pulled Sam away from the door a few steps by the heavy fur on his neck.

There was a loud bang from the other side of the door, and then a long pause. Then there was another loud bang, and Jess could see then blade of an axe rip through the front door.

The smoke was rising and becoming unbearable as Sam and Jessica continued to inhale it in large quantities making Jessica cough into a shaky fist, and Sam to gag.

Dean continued to swing the axe into the heavy door with slow results, with three heavy lacerations through the door, Dean could now see Sam and Jessica as they watched the door hopefully.

"Hang on!" Dean yelled as he swung the axe again and again.

After a few minutes later, there was finally a hole that was big enough for Sam and Jessica to crawl out of. Dean threw the axe onto the grass, and stuck his hand through the hole in the door.

"Jessica, come on now!" Dean ordered sternly.

Jessica nodded weakly and then stumbled to the front door and took Dean's hand. She tripped a little on the ragged edges that surrounded the hole in the door, but she still made it out as she collapsed onto the grass taking in large gulps of air.

Dean then turned around and stuck his hand out for Sam.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam nodded weakly, and then walked over to his brother. He stepped through the hole, and then collapsed onto the grass next to Jessica with relief. His breathing was hard, and rough, but he would survive at least.

Dean looked down at his wolfish brother, and his human girlfriend. He almost lost Sam tonight, if he hadn't been lurking, Sam wouldn't have made it.

That was too close.


	13. Sweet Sacrifice

_Chapter 13_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Dean made sure Sam and Jessica were out of the house, he quickly drove Jessica to the hospital and got her checked in. She had an odd slash across her stomach, and had lost a lot of blood.

When the sun rose with the morning, Sam shifted into human form. Dean took Sam shopping quickly, just enough for Sam to get some immediate clothing, they would do a whole wardrobe replacement later though; Dean needed to get Sam back to Jessica.

By late morning, they finally arrived at the hospital. Sam hadn't said a word to Dean practically all morning, which made Dean both nervous and angry. What happened in there? What started that fire? Obviously it was something supernatural because they couldn't get the door to budge.

But Dean figured Sam would tell him soon enough. He would push the matter later, when Sam calmed down a little.

The moment Dean killed the engine to the Impala; Sam darted from the car, and hustled as fast as his legs would carry him to Jessica's room. He didn't even slow down when Dean called out to him.

Sam asked one nurse where Jessica Moore's room was. She had said no one other than family was aloud in to see her, so he lied saying that he was her brother, and the man behind him was their cousin.

The woman nodded, accepting the lie and told Sam that Jessica was in room 304.

Sam didn't even so much as thank the nurse as he took off running again, leaving Dean behind. He traveled down the long hallway avoiding walking patients and hospital workers, with his heart intent on finding room 304.

And then there it was. Sam halted in front of the door and swallowed the lump in his throat as he pushed the door open and walked in slowly.

The wallpaper in the room was a horrible dark pink color that spread all around the room mocking anyone who had taste, and the floors were shiny white tiles. On the countertop across from the single bed in the room were boxes of rubber gloves, Q-Tips, and cotton swabs for the doctors' use.

And lying in the single bed was Jessica wearing a white gown to match the white sheets. She was awake but looked completely exhausted and pale. Her white skin only made the dark circles around her eyes pop out more. Her arms which had needles from IV's sticking out at all ends were over the white sheet that hung loosely from her body.

She turned her head lazily, and her eyes rested on Sam.

Sam gave a small half smile, and then walked over to the bed and kissed her forehead in greeting. Jessica laughed lightly, not wanting to risk popping the stitches in her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked nervously as he took a seat next to the bed.

Jess offered a tiny smile and nodded, "I will be."

Just then, Dean finally entered the room looking slightly out of breath. His eyes went from Jessica and then to Sam. He then offered a shrug.

"Want me to wait outside?" Dean asked softly.

"Not yet…you can stay for now." Sam offered with a nod.

Dean's and Jessica's eyebrows knit together in confusion. What was Sam going to bring up later? But Dean shrugged it off and then took a seat on the other side of Jessica's bed.

Sam sighed and then averted his eyes from Jessica's, and looking down at the floor with obvious discomfort.

"I'm sorry about your interview, Sam." Jessica whispered.

Sam looked up at her and then remembered what she was talking about. His law school interview was two hours ago, and he completely forgot about it.

He then shrugged it off, "that doesn't matter." He whispered. And it really didn't, not until Jessica was better and on her feet, nothing mattered.

"Sam, who was that demon?" Jessica asked simply, changing the subject.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know…I don't even know why a demon would be looking for me."

"A demon?" Dean cut in with wide eyes searching Sam.

"Yea," Sam confirmed with a nod, "a yellow eyed demon came to our apartment last night and damn near killed Jessica, trying to find me."

Dean looked taken aback, "Demons don't have yellow eyes…they have black or red."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean, "I thought that too, but I could smell the sulfur…it was definitely a demon."

"Do you think you were wrong then? Back in the motel room, you think that demon attacked dad?" Dean asked curiously as he edged forward in his seat.

Sam shook his head honestly, "No…there wasn't any sulfur. That was something different."

"What the hell?" Dean asked to no one in particular as he thought over recent events with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"But the demon said that I was his…I don't know what he meant by that." Sam admitted with a shrug.

Jessica chuckled humorlessly, and both Sam and Dean looked at her curiously.

"He must not know you all too well if he didn't recognize you in wolf form." Jessica explained.

Sam offered a halfhearted smile, but didn't reply.

Dean looked a Jessica curiously with his mouth agape.

"You know?" He asked as he pointed to Sam.

"Yea…I'll let Sam explain to you later. But whoever this demon is obviously knows Sam, but doesn't know about the curse." Jessica mused.

Sam's head then snapped in Jessica's direction as another thought invaded his mind.

"Jess…you said there are others…others like me." Sam said slowly.

Jessica nodded, "Yes there are…but they're not _like_ you exactly."

"What does that mean?" Dean chimed in.

"Well…the others don't have self control like you do Sam." Jessica tried to explain, "Basically the curse you're under is incomplete. You're not supposed to have any control at all. The others were literally her pets, she caged them and fed them, and groomed them…even in human form, they always thought they were wolves."

"Why not just make them real wolves?" Sam asked getting a little testy.

Jessica shrugged, "As a sick joke? I really don't know, Sam. I don't even know what happened to them after my mom died. But I wouldn't _want_ to meet them."

"Why?" Sam prodded.

"They're extremely vicious. There's no ounce of humanity in their heads…it's all been drained or replaced." Jessica muttered sadly.

"That's awful." Sam whispered.

"Wait," Dean interjected angrily, "your _mom_?"

Jessica nodded solemnly, "My mom was the witch that cursed Sam and the others."

"You've been playing us?" Dean snapped.

"No," Jess defended, "I'm not like my mom, I didn't know what she was doing. I was too young…so now I just want to help Sam."

"Help me how?" Sam asked curiously.

"With this demon thing…it's the least I can do." Jessica said defiantly.

Sam sighed long and hard, and averted his eyes from Jessica once more to look down at the floor sadly. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it was now or never.

"Dean, can you excuse us?" Sam muttered, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak out loud, he knew it would crack under all the strain behind it as he tried to hold back tears.

Dean looked over at Sam curiously and then looked over to Jessica who too was looking at Sam with a confused expression across her features. Dean then nodded curtly, and then stood from his chair and walked around the bed and out the door.

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked seriously.

Sam then leaned into Jessica's bed, and took her hand into his. There was no easy way to do this, and he knew this would hurt the both of them, but after last night this had to be done.

"Jess…I don't blame you for what your mom did to me." Sam whispered as he turned his glazed eyes to Jessica's face.

"What are you trying to say to me Sam?" Jess asked bluntly.

Sam sighed again, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Jessica's eyes widened as she cocked her head looking at Sam intently as if she thought she hadn't heard him correctly.

"What?" Jess asked forcefully through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Jess…that demon nearly killed you last night, because it was trying to get to me. Now I don't know what this thing wants but I'm not gonna let you be a casualty." Sam said defiantly.

"You shouldn't have a say," Jess snapped, her voice betraying her and cracking on the last word, "I'm a big girl now; I can make decisions for myself."

"Jessica, no." Sam said flatly, "I'm ending this before you lose your life because of me."

"This isn't fair," Jessica sobbed as a tear slid down her cheek, "I love you."

"And I love you," Sam admitted, "and that's why I can't do this."

Sam then stood from his seat, and kissed Jessica gently on the forehead. When he pulled away, he saw that Jessica's face was wet with fresh tears.

He then turned and left before he too began to cry. He continued down the hall without stopping for Dean who was waiting on the other side of the door.

Upon seeing Sam walking hurriedly from the room, Dean followed directly behind Sam. He didn't need to be told what happened in there. He could tell just from the look on his brothers' face.

* * *

_So sad, but there will be more soon! :D_


	14. The Wolf

_Chapter 14_

_

* * *

_

Later that day after Sam and Dean went shopping for Sam, and finally arrived at the motel they stayed at the night before, Sam explained to Dean everything that had happened back at his apartment with Jess. He explained to him what Jess said about her mother, that she was the witch who cursed Sam and the others. He then went on to say how Jessica found out about her mothers' experiments, so she was innocent.

After clearing Jessica's name, Sam told Dean how the yellow eyed demon suddenly appeared in their apartment looking for Sam, but backed off the moment it found out that 'the wolf' wasn't a real wolf.

Dean seemed a bit relieved at that, because that meant that Sam would be safe around the full moon, but what about now? The last full moon of the month was last night.

However, Sam wouldn't say anything more about Jessica. He didn't want to talk about their relationship at all. Dean asked where and when they met, and Sam just brushed it off by changing the subject.

It was like picking at a fresh wound after it just being inflicted on your flesh as it still bleeds. It hurt too much to think about, so Sam avoided it all together.

So as Sam sat on his bed with his new laptop propped up on his knee, Dean sat at the tiny round table that was located by the door, contemplating how to protect Sam from this new demon.

Obviously this demon knew what Sam looked like as a human, so if it came around looking for him again anytime soon, he'd surely find him. Damnit, if only Sam could shift back and forth at will.

Wait, hadn't the Shaman they saw when Sam was first cursed said that if Sam practiced he'd be able to shift at will? Dean's eyes widened as he thought of this, he thought it was a brilliant idea, but would Sam go for it? Dean then realized that he wasn't sure what Sam thought about his situation. Surely he was used to it, but how did he feel about it? Dean wasn't sure.

"Hey Sam," Dean said lightly as if trying to start a conversation, "can I ask you something?"

Immediately thinking it would be about Jessica, Sam sighed, not even bothering to glance up from the computer screen.

"I'm busy." Sam replied simply.

"Well it's a weird question." Dean said with a tiny embarrassed smile as he scratched the back of his head.

Sam looked up from the computer screen, eyeing Dean intently.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"H-how do you feel…?" Dean began with a deep breath.

Sam looked at Dean curiously and cocked his head.

"I'm fine." Sam replied, "What's so weird about that?"

Dean took in another deep breath and reworded his question, his eyes set on Sam.

"How do you feel…when you're…you know…the wolf?" Dean asked awkwardly.

Sam relaxed a little when he realized what Dean was asking, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't catch him off guard.

"If I tell you," Sam began in a serious tone, "you have to promise you won't be mad."

"Why would I be mad, Sammy?" Dean asked curiously.

"Just promise me." Sam replied.

Dean nodded curtly, and urged Sam to continue.

Sam sighed and rested his head against the headboard at the head of the bed. He then closed his eyes as he thought of how to word this properly.

"It feels…natural." Sam admitted in a whisper.

Dean's eyes widened at that, whatever answer he had been expecting obviously the one he got wasn't it.

"Natural?" Dean asked soberly.

Sam nodded in confirmation and opened his eyes, fixing them on Dean to read his reaction. It wasn't angry like he had expected, but surprised.

"The shifting itself…that feels good. It's like a release…I don't really know how to explain it." Sam muttered, sounding almost ashamed of himself.

"That feels good?" Dean prodded, "I saw you change once, and it looked painful."

Sam shrugged, "Honestly, the most discomfort is growing fur."

Dean nodded as he took all the information in, but didn't say anything. Sam looked down at the laptop and took Dean's silence for disappointment.

"So say if dad or I were to find a cure now…would you take it?" Dean prodded.

Sam looked back up at Dean and shrugged, "Honestly, I really don't know."

Dean nodded as a smirk came to his face, "Good."

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction, his eyes practically bulging from his skull.

"Good?" Sam questioned, "Why is that good?"

Dean took in a deep breath before continuing, "Because that demon didn't recognize you when you were…wolfed out."

Sam nodded, urging Dean to continue.

"When dad and I went to take you to that Shaman when you were first cursed…he said that if you practiced you'd be able to change at will." Dean explained.

Sam's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "So you want me to shift to protect myself from a demon?"

Dean nodded simply, hoping Sam would do it for his sake.

Sam looked down at the computer screen again, his face set in concentration as if he were truly considering this. He then turned to Dean and sighed.

"What would I have to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean replied with a chuckle, "You were the one who said it felt natural to you…just concentrate on it or something."

Sam shut the laptop and removed it from his lap. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes piercing Dean's.

"You concentrating?" Dean prodded.

Sam hushed Dean instantly, and then shut his eyes. He thought about being the wolf, the adrenaline rush that lasted all night long, the power within each four-legged stride, the taste of the moon on his tongue.

It didn't seem to do anything but excite him. Sam then sighed and took a different route.

He thought about the shift itself, how the adrenaline pumped heatedly through his veins, how with every snap of a bone, his excitement grew, the tantalizing feeling of changing from a creature of two legs to a creature of four.

A shudder exploded through Sam's body, and his breath hitched. He felt adrenaline begin to slowly pump through his system, encouraging the change.

This was it, Sam knew.

So right there, with Dean watching intently, Sam slid from the bed onto the floor on his knees and peeled his jacket, and then his layered shirts off one by one as fast as he could.

Sam then shakily removed his shoes and socks, pants and underpants until he knelt on the floor completely nude as the adrenaline rose making his heart pound against his ribcage.

His body tensed instinctually as he felt his vertebrae crunch and snap into a position suitable for a wolf. Sam moaned as the change crashed on him like a wave.

Dean looked down in awe as his little brother, right before his eyes, completely changed species. He saw Sam's bones move beneath his skin, and cringed at the noise. He watched as a long rat-like tail sprouted from his brothers' rear-end, but instantly covered in long bushy brown fur.

And there, in the middle of the day without the influence of the full moon stood Sam in wolf form in all his furry glory.

Dean reached over and ruffled the fur on top of Sam's head as a smirk came to his features.

"Thank you, Sam." Dean whispered.

The wolf looked over at Dean and nudged his muzzle up to Dean's outstretched hand affectionately. Dean took that as a 'you're welcome'.


	15. Unexpected Visitor

_Chapter 15_

_

* * *

_

The following day was the same deal basically. Sam would practice shifting back and forth at will, until it got easier for him, and he barely had to think about it.

Dean watched for the first half of the day in awe at how natural it had become for his brother, but after a while he suggested Sam take a break and get something to it.

Sam agreed and then went to the diner a few towns over on foot, while Dean went to the nearest University to check out Demonology and folklore to see if there was any mention of a yellow eyed demon.

On his way to the diner, Sam thought about last night and this morning and how Dean after all these years was now finally beginning to show interest in what he was.

Sam remembered when he was younger how Dean and their father would avoid the subject like a bullet. It was their least talked about subject, next to Sam and Dean's mother.

And now Dean was dealing, finally. He seemed even almost a little mesmerized by it. He even asked Sam to practice shifting at will. So no, dealing was the wrong word, he was _encouraging_ it.

When Sam finally arrived at the diner, he quickly ordered and picked up his and Dean's food, and began to walk back to the motel room with one brown paper bag in his hand.

The walk back took only a half hour, but the moment Sam stepped up to the door he smelled something wrong coming from inside.

He looked over toward the parking lot and saw that the Impala wasn't there, so Dean wasn't back yet.

That meant there was someone else in their room.

Sam pressed his nose against the door and sniffed for a moment. He could tell it was a man and he was standing right behind the door, but he wasn't paying attention to specific scents. No one besides Dean should be in there.

Sam dropped the bags in front of the door, and without thinking he slammed the door open, catching the man who was waiting behind it by surprise as he staggered back gripping his face.

While the man was blinded, Sam slammed the door shut quickly undressed and shifted easily.

So when the man removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes he was met with a large, angry, brown and black wolf.

Sam, in a tightly coiled battle stance, slowly circled his opponent. The man, likewise, assumed a fighting stance, legs ready to kick, and arms ready to strike.

The adversaries scanned each other for weaknesses. Sam jerked forward in a fake pounce, causing the man's back arm to strike the air in defense.

The man stepped forward, using his lead leg to let a snap kick aimed at the side of the head. Sam dodged, and seeing an opening lunged at the man's throat. The man caught the head with both hands, preventing the jaws from finding the neck, but the force of the tackle put him to the ground with an angry wolf on top of him.

The man shoved the wolf's head away with all of his might and brought up his legs to Sam's neck. He crossed his ankles above the neck, trapping the neck between the legs. A brutal scissor choke bore down on Sam's neck, blocking the carotid artery. Consciousness began to slip from Sam as he tried to wriggle his head free of the powerful choke that robbed his brain of blood.

In a last ditch effort, Sam lunged forward, putting himself even deeper in the choke. His powerful jaws opened, aiming for the femoral artery on the inside of the thigh. Seeing the bite coming, the man released his legs and backed up on the ground frantically. Sam, seeing opportunity, pounced on the torso, jaws closing to where he estimated the neck to be. The man barely evaded the sharp jaws, feeling the wind an inch away.

Sam bit at the throat again, but was dodged. The man saw an opening, and put his right shoulder over Sam's head, wrapping his arm around the neck. His forearm bore into Sam's windpipe, obstructing his breathing. The man's legs wrapped around Sam's midsection, pushing the wolf's body away from its own neck.

Sam fought hard, but not get free. Try as he might, his head was trapped, and he could not bite. He struggled for breath, but none would come. His body burned for oxygen that he couldn't get.

The man felt the wolf start going limp in his choke, and let Sam go. Sam, obstruction gone, breathed as hard as he could, rushing oxygen into his oxygen-deprived body.

Sam was down, but certainly now out. He slowly lifted himself from the ground and growled at the man deep and threateningly.

To his surprise, the man let out a full laugh. Not like he was amused at the wolfs' will and strength, and urging him to continue. This was a full-belly laugh, as if he found it entirely hilarious.

"Alright Sammy cut it out." The man ordered, as he tried to stifle his remaining chuckles.

Sam immediately stopped growling at the sound of that voice. He knew it all too well.

It was John Winchester.

Sam instinctually bowed his head in submission and then looked up at his father. He didn't concentrate on his fathers' scent, and that nearly killed him.

He whimpered an apology to his father, who scratched behind Sam's ear in response.

"It's fine, kiddo." John replied, getting the wordless apology, "Now shift back and tell me where your brother is."

Sam nodded, and quickly transformed from wolf to man before his fathers' eyes.

He knelt down and hurriedly began pulling his clothes back on.

"Dad, where'd you go? Why'd you abandon that hunt?" Sam asked as he shoved his boxers on to make the moment less awkward.

John shook his head, "I'll tell you when Dean gets here. Where is he?"

Sam took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

"He's at the University…looking into demons." Sam admitted.

"Demons? Why?" John snapped.

Sam sighed deeply, and then told John about the yellow eyed demon and how it attacked Jessica and him in their own home. He told him that the demon was looking for him specifically, but didn't recognize him in wolf form.

John nodded soberly, "Sammy…that's the demon that killed your mother."

Sam narrowed his eyes searching John's face for any trace of humor. This had to be a joke. But none could be found. And there wouldn't be, John wouldn't joke about Mary's death.

Fear gripped Sam's heart in a vice-grip.

* * *

_Thanks to MetallicTaste for the fight scene! :)_


	16. Following Orders

_Chapter 16_

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Dean finally arrived back at the motel with a sigh as he opened the door.

"So, the professor didn't know squat." Dean informed.

After closing the front door behind him, he turned around to face Sam, but to his surprise he met not only Sam, but their father.

"Dad." Dean greeted wide-eyed.

"Hey, Dean." John greeted with a smile.

"What are you-?" Dean started but then shook his head as if he thought of something better to say, "What happened? We went to your room a few days ago and it looked like something went down in there."

John nodded simply, "Something did," he commented vaguely, "I went out to talk to Constance Welch's husband, so I could finish the case I was on, but when I came back there were two huge wolves waiting for me."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled mirthlessly, "So it _wasn't_ a demon."

John looked over at Sam quizzically, so Dean explained.

"Sam had said that he didn't smell sulfur."

John nodded in understanding

"I killed one of the wolves…but the others got away." John added.

"So the blood on the curtains-?" Dean prodded.

"Theirs." John clarified with a nod.

Sam and Dean nodded in understanding.

"So you bailing on the hunt-?" Sam asked as he raked his hand through his hair, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was like those wolves, they were the same.

"After the wolves ambushed me, I was on their tail, I started tracking them…but then I caught on something else's trail." John explained darkly.

"What is it, dad?" Dean asked curiously.

John sighed and then looked up at Dean, and then glanced at Sam.

"The thing that killed your mother," John began, "it's a demon."

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

John nodded, "I explained it to Sam after he told me about what happened in his apartment; the yellow-eyed demon that attacked him and his girlfriend…that's the son of a bitch."

Dean growled softly at the thought of the demon that ended his mothers' life being so close. If he had known, that bastard wouldn't have gotten any older than that night.

"But," John continued, "I followed its' trail back here."

"What the hell does it want with me?" Sam demanded.

John shrugged, "I don't know, Sammy…just keep what you are a secret from that bastard for as long as possible, got it?"

"But-" Sam was about to argue before Dean sent Sam a warning glare telling him to stop while he was ahead.

"Yes sir." Sam replied, defeated.

"What about the wolves?" Dean interjected, "Have you found out anything about them? Why they attacked you, anything?"

"No, I don't have the slightest idea." John admitted.

"I might." Sam chimed in with an uncomfortable sigh.

"What?" John demanded as he glared at Sam expectantly.

"Jessica told me that there were other wolves…like me that the witch _created_." Sam began, looking at John and then Dean as if he thought they would jump in, but when they didn't he continued.

"She said that they were vicious and not even human anymore…even when they were in human form they acted like wolves all the time."

Sam looked up at his brother and father and noted the disgust in their eyes as they shifted in their places with clear discomfort.

"Apparently, I'm incomplete." Sam added with a cough.

John looked up at Sam with an arched brow, "What do you mean incomplete?"

"He's not like them." Dean chimed in as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Whatever the witch did to him she didn't finish it. That's why he's still _him_."

Sam nodded in confirmation as John searched his face curiously.

"She then said that when the witch killed herself, her _pets_ disappeared. She didn't know where they went." Sam continued with a shrug, "I think the wolves that attacked dad are the witch's' wolves. I don't know who sent them, but this can't be a coincidence right?"

Dean and John exchanged questioning looks, before turning back to Sam.

"Sammy," John began soberly, "how would Jessica know about this?"

Dean looked at Sam quizzically as if wondering how he was going to explain this to their dad. But Sam just brushed it off and sighed.

"Jess is the witch's daughter," Sam muttered grimly as he rolled his eyes to silently tell his father that, that didn't matter, "but she didn't know what her mom was doing."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean interjected.

Sam looked at Dean with surprise. He thought Dean believed him, so why was he suddenly against him? It's not like you can chose your family.

"Dean, of course I'm sure!" Sam responded with a shrug, "she was what – three when this all happened? She couldn't have known."

"Sam…I think you need to think at the most obvious answer." John said, sounding a little impatient.

"Yea?" Sam asked defensively, "And what's that?"

John sighed, not knowing how to break this to Sam lightly. Dean then cut in, telling Sam what John was struggling to.

"That Jessica took over after her mom killed herself. She adopted those animals and set them on dad, Sam."

"I'm one of them Dean," Sam snapped dangerously, "So watch it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You are _not_ one of them Sam. You know who you are! And _she_ can't control you!"

Sam didn't answer, but Dean could feel the tension coming from his little brother in waves, so he pressed on ignoring Sam's rising temper.

"I'm just saying that Jessica makes the most sense here, Sam. For all we know, she sent the wolves after dad because her mom killed herself because of him."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Sam accused.

"Sam open your eyes!" Dean snapped, "I know you love her man, but just think about it."

"Alright!" John yelled, silencing Sam and Dean immediately, "the fact is we don't know what's going on, but until we do, Sam I'm sorry but Jessica is a suspect."

A soft animalistic growl escaped Sam's throat, but Dean and John ignored it.

"What's our next move?" Dean asked their father curiously.

"I'm here chasing this demon," John said simply, "the only reason I'm here is because I wanted to make sure that Sam was okay."

Sam scoffed, "I've been better."

"But you're alive!" John snapped, glaring at Sam pointedly.

"You're not staying." Dean said rather than asked. He knew his father was going to go after the demon full-force.

John nodded, and then looked up at Dean.

"I need to go after this son of a bitch…but if these things keep popping up…" John shook his head not being able to finish his sentence, "I want you two to figure out what's really going on with these wolves. I want you to find them, and make sure they can't hurt anyone else ever again, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." Dean said with a nod.

Sam rolled his eyes, "No," he snapped defiantly, "if this thing killed mom, and is looking for me I want in!"

"I gave you an order Sam, now you do what you're told, damnit!" John yelled angrily.

"No you want me to kill my girlfriend!" Sam growled back.

"I didn't say that! I told you to kill the wolves and whoever is responsible for setting them on me. And if that means killing your girlfriend then you do it!" John snapped furiously.

"Go to Hell!" Sam spat venomously.

John then stood from Dean's bed and then stormed past Dean toward the door. He flung the door open, but then turned to face Sam and Dean.

"You two do your job." John muttered, before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Sam and Dean sat there in the silent room for what seemed like forever, just staring at the door as if they could hardly believe what just happened.


	17. Forgive & Forget

_Chapter 17_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Sam and Dean packed their things, and checked out of the motel room. They were now headed for Texas, which was where Dean was sure they were when the witch cursed Sam all those years ago.

He intended to look for her cabin and search for evidence, even though he wasn't too sure about what he would find, the witch was killed a very long time ago, and if Jess knew where the cabin was, than surely she would have cleaned it out by now right?

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala as it passed by very natural wood-like scenery very fast-paced. Sam was still angry at Dean for yet again taking their fathers' side in the argument, so they haven't spoken throughout most of the day.

Sam was so fed up with Dean not being able to think for himself when their father was around. But whenever Sam brought it up, Dean would defend himself by saying he was being a loyal son.

Well Sam figured there was a fine line between being loyal and being pathetic. And Dean had crossed that line a while ago as far as Sam was concerned.

Dean believed Sam at first when he said Jessica had nothing to do with the witch, but now because their father said she was a suspect, Dean believed _him_.

Dean suddenly sighed aloud, and then flipped the radio off after the rock station went to a commercial. He chanced Sam a quick glance, before turning his face back to the road ahead.

"What's with you?" Dean demanded.

Sam shook his head, signifying that he obviously was still angry and didn't want to talk about it. But unfortunately for him, Dean was now in the mood to talk.

"Bull," Dean accused, "spill."

"You believed me before." Sam said with a simple shrug.

"What?"

"You believed me before when I told you that Jessica wasn't a suspect. You practically brushed it off even. But now dad's here and he thinks Jess might be behind the attack, now you think it's her too." Sam said sternly, his tone rising with every word.

"That's not true!" Dean defended, "I brushed it off at the time because you guys were just attacked by a demon! And then after that you broke up with her! I didn't want to bring up my suspicions _then_!"

"Jessica didn't do it!" Sam yelled.

"Where's your proof? Give me some hard evidence Sam!" Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes and then shook his head. He didn't want to discuss this, and Dean bringing it up when his temper was still this high probably wasn't a smart move.

"Alright look," Dean said a little calmer trying to reason, "I don't know if it's Jess for sure…obviously. I'm not even accusing her; I just think that she would make the most sense in this situation. Can we let this go now?"

Sam rolled his eyes and then took in a deep breath before nodding in defeat. Truth was, he was too tired to argue at the moment.

"So what exactly do you think we'll find in this cabin?" Sam asked a little more calmly, but still irritable all the same, "I'm sure after all these years there's not gonna be much left to go on."

Dean shrugged but kept his attention on the road, "Maybe we'll find out who's behind the attack."

"Whoever's behind it is probably covering their tracks, Dean." Sam said with a mirthless chuckle.

"Probably," Dean agreed, "but with that sniffer of yours we could find out as much as we did in dads room."

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short, I just thought that Sam and Dean needed to make up for you all. :)_

_The next chapter will be more...enlightening. Haha. _


	18. Home Sweet Home

_Chapter 18_

_

* * *

_

Four days later, Sam and Dean finally arrived in Texas and checked themselves into some no-tell motel a few miles away from the woods they were going to investigate later that night.

After a short rest after their long journey, the boys quickly changed their clothes and decided to eat in the motel room rather than go to a diner.

Dean and Sam sat at a small table in the middle of the room and ate hurriedly. Dean ate a bacon cheeseburger, while Sam ate half a pound of raw hamburger.

In between bites, Dean would look at his brothers' meal with a disgusted look before turning back to his own food. Sam on the other hand, paid no mind.

"That's gross." Dean commented as Sam took a rather large bite and licked the blood from his bottom lip.

He looked down at the meat on his plate, but then shrugged it off and took another bite.

Finally when they finished eating, it was dark out, so Dean decided it was a good time to go investigating the witch's cabin. So they hopped into the Impala and drove down the dark streets hurriedly.

A few miles up the road, Dean parked the Impala on a large patch of grass on the outskirts of a heavily wooded area. Both he and Sam got out of the car and slammed the door behind them before going to the trunk to equip themselves properly.

Dean opened the trunk, and then popped the false bottom, revealing their arsenal.

Sam decided only his .45 was necessary so he filled the clip with ease, and then slipped the gun into his waistband. Dean on the other hand not only grabbed his gun, but a small silver knife that he slipped into his sock. He figured he should be prepared for anything.

When they were comfortable with what they were packing, Dean closed the false bottom, and then the trunk before locking it tight and sticking his keys in his jacket pocket.

Dean then turned to Sam and nodded simply, signifying that he was ready. Sam nodded in return, and then they both eagerly trekked into the dark woods.

"You pickin' anything up yet Scooby?" Dean asked in a joking whisper as his eyes scanned the woods around them cautiously.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't slow his pace, "Not yet…there aren't a lot of animals around here."

Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed, "That's weird…you thinkin' something happened in these woods? Something the animals fled from?"

Sam shrugged, "Some animals do have a keener sense of the paranormal."

Dean nodded simply, but continued walking.

After what seemed like forever, a small rundown cabin came into view. The brown wood it was made out of was cracked and peeling, and all the windows were broken open and the front door was gone all together, revealing the pitch black interior.

Dean looked at the cabin curiously, but quickened his pace with Sam at his heel.

"Damnit," Dean swore as he came to a halt right outside the front door.

Sam's head snapped in his brothers' direction, "What?"

"I don't have a flashlight." Dean muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then fished around in his pants pocket for a moment before pulling out a keychain flashlight. He then tossed it to his brother who caught it easily.

"What're you gonna use?" Dean asked as he flipped the tiny flashlight on.

"I don't need one." Sam admitted almost guiltily, "I can see…perfectly in the dark."

Dean looked at Sam stunned for a moment before nodding in understanding, and then turned and walked into the cabin with Sam directly behind him.

The inside of the cabin was an absolute mess to put it lightly. Dusty books lay askew on the floor and on the back of the coffee table that was now flipped upside down with a missing leg. Where books weren't littered on the ground, there were brown, dead leaves blowing around as the breeze from the outside came inside, shifting all the light weighing objects easily.

Other dead plants lay around the inside as well, dead flowers that had once sprouted from the dirt floor, and vines that covered certain knick-knacks.

In the far right corner of the room lay five large and open dog cages that were old and rusted through. Browned, dead vines snaked their way around the bars, but for some reason stopped because they never made it to the top of the cages.

Dusty, waxed out, black and white candles lay in a cluttered mess around the table, and the cages, suggesting they hadn't been lit in a while.

"This is creepy." Dean commented, "Gettin' anything?"

"Something's definitely happened here." Sam replied worriedly as he pointed to the rusty cages, "look at these vines."

Dean pointed the light in the cage's direction, and then shrugged, "What about them?"

"Dean, black magic, demons, even some spirits can kill plant-life around them, making it unholy ground. Look around you! Do you see anything living around here?" Sam explained.

Dean nodded in understanding, "Whatever happened here had to have been pretty recent."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yea, otherwise these plants wouldn't have grown at all."

Dean knelt down and picked up an open book that lay at his feet. He blew the dust from the pages, and flipped it open to the first page and flashed the light on it. His breath caught in his throat as he read the publishers' notes.

"That," Dean said albeit triumphantly, "and the fact that this book on new-age witchcraft book was published in February 2004."

Dean stood to his full height with the book in hand, and passed it to Sam.

Sam looked down at the book and hurriedly flipped through the pages.

"Holy crap." He muttered.

Sam's head suddenly snapped up and his eyes scanned the room urgently as a strong smell of living meat came to his nose. It was definitely human for all intents and purposes.

Dean looked over at Sam's nervous expression worriedly, "what?"

"Someone…human…a woman, she's here." Sam said brokenly.

Dean looked around the room, following his brothers' scanning eyes intently.

"Where?" Dean demanded.

"Here" Replied a confident female voice.

Sam and Dean's head whirled around toward the front door where a petite woman in her early thirties stood proudly as a soft glow caressed every curve of her body, her long wavy brown hair and her long red gown blowing behind her adding to her god-like appearance.

Her dark brown eyes pierced Sam's hazel with an intensity that clearly made him uncomfortable. He looked back into her face, and let a loud animalistic growl escape his throat, causing Dean to glare at him cautiously.

Sam had never had an issue controlling the wolf before; he never let its inhuman characteristics slip, so what was it about this woman that brought it out in him?

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked casually, as if she was asking about the weather.

"Oh this is your house?" Dean asked with a phony chuckle, "Well sweetheart, I'm thinking it's time you hired yourself a maid."

The woman cocked his head as she looked at Dean curiously; a small smile appeared across her face.

"Oh poor boy, what's scaring you?" The woman taunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean snapped with a defensive shrug.

"You're _terrified_!" She said with a genuine smile, "I can smell it on you."

Dean then shot Sam a nervous glance, but his brother never tore his glare away from the softly glowing woman. There was something about her that Sam couldn't quite put his finger on. She smelled human, but it was like she was teetering on the brink. So she wasn't _entirely_ human.

"It's actually quite refreshing," the woman continued, "I haven't smelled fear like yours in a very long time."

Sam's growling got a little louder and deeper, and Dean's breath caught in his throat when he noticed a golden rim forming around Sam's irises in his eyes, giving him a much wilder appearance.

"S-Sam?" Dean called in a nervous whisper.

Sam's head snapped in Dean's direction, but his eyes were still locked on the woman.

She turned her head, and her eyes averted to Sam. The moment she glanced at his eyes, she began to laugh a deep, real laugh as if she was really amused.

A moment later, when the woman regained her composure she stepped toward Sam slowly. Her eyes searched him curiously, but she didn't seem threatened in the least.

"Sam Winchester I presume." She whispered knowingly, her head then moved toward Dean, "So this must be Dean Winchester."

"How do you know about us, lady?" Dean demanded.

"I think I know my own handy work when I see it, son." The woman said soothingly, as her eyes bore into Sam's with an almost loving expression.

Sam's eyes widened with shock, "Y-you're the witch th-that did this to me?"

The woman nodded and then gently took Sam's face into her hands so she could get a better look at his golden animalistic eyes.

"B-but you killed yourself. You're supposed to be dead." Sam stammered.

The witch threw her head back and laughed.

"Well," She said simply as she looked back into Sam's eyes, "I came back."

* * *

_Oh yea...I went there. Haha. XD_

_I thought I should just add that Azazel doesn't really have much of a part in this anymore. Anyone who's watched the series knows what his plans were for Sam so I'm not gonna touch that. _

_I only added him before as sort of a teaser. :)_


	19. Back From The Dead

_Chapter 19_

_

* * *

_

Sam stood in the middle of the witch's cabin with Dean at his side and the witch holding his head gently as she gazed almost lovingly into his golden inhuman eyes.

She had just dropped a bombshell on him by telling him that she was the witch that made him what he is. But that couldn't be, because she killed herself. Right?

"B-but you killed yourself. You're supposed to be dead." Sam stammered.

The witch threw her head back and laughed.

"Well," She said simply as she looked back into Sam's eyes, "I came back."

"How? People don't just come back from the dead!" Dean asked angrily.

"I guess they do more often than you think, boy." The witch replied with a laugh.

She then turned her full attention to Sam as his breathing turned into panting as he struggled to control his rising rage.

"Oh _Sam_," The witch moaned as if in the throes of great pleasure, "I've missed you. You have the same spirit you did as a child, just so ready to love."

Sam's growling turned into a threatening snarl as he bared his teeth, which to Dean's surprise were becoming pointed and more like fangs.

"I only wish you would love me as much as I love you." The witch cooed.

"You _cursed_ me!" Sam spat venomously.

"No," she said simply as she shook her head, "I gifted you. I gave you self control."

"Why?" Sam demanded, "Why me? Was it revenge against my dad for coming after you?"

"No," she replied with a smile, "you were chosen, as were the others."

"Chosen for what?" Sam prodded furiously.

"To be a part of me," the witch said happily, "I need you Sam, I need your soul."

"What?" Dean interjected defensively, "You're not gonna lay a filthy finger on him, bitch!"

"I took you away from that demon!" She yelled, "The one with the yellow eyes! I took you from him, so now you are mine!"

"I'm no one's!" Sam growled.

Suddenly the woman's soft glow turned into a vibrant ray of light flowing from her body and lighting up the room as she closed her eyes.

The ray of light then redirected itself from the whole room, and shot back into Sam's chest making him gasp as a loving warmth and deadly coldness filled every fiber of his being.

And then he couldn't repress the change. It came as naturally as if he was being lead by the full moon, but at the same time it was unusual as the coldness in him turned into a freeze and enveloped his very being. It was as if he were being drained.

Finally he stood at the witch's feet in wolf form as he gasped for breath. Dean knelt down beside his brother and put a supportive hand on his furry back, just as the light went out and they were once again standing in darkness.

"Sammy!" Dean called urgently, "You okay?"

Sam nodded and then grumbled as he pulled himself onto all fours. He looked up at Dean reassuringly, and Dean couldn't help but sigh with relief when he noticed that Sam's eyes were their normal hazel once again.

"What'd you do to him?" Dean demanded as he stood to his full height in front of the witch so that he towered over her.

However, she didn't seem the least bit nervous.

"I filled him with my influence." She replied with a smile, "and if he felt a little coldness, that's quite natural too."

"Tell me what the hell you did to him!" Dean snapped.

The witch shrugged, "All the information on your brothers' condition is right there in at book." She replied as she nodded her head toward an old leather-bound book that lay at their feet.

"What's done is done," she continued with a smirk, "there's no way to reverse it."

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean promised as his voice shook with rage.

"You can try," She challenged lightly, "but I should warn you, it won't be an easy task."

Sam's hackles rose as he glared at the witch angrily. He bared his sharp fangs and a loud growl emitted throughout the whole room.

The witch raised her hand, her palm directed at Sam, and suddenly his growls silenced as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Dean raised his fists with the intention of strinking her in the face, but the woman drew a rugged dagger from her cleavage area, holding the blade as one would to stab overhandedly. She met his charge, her right hand coming down to the spot between the neck and shoulder.

Dean saw the hand come down, and blocked her arm at the wrist with his left hand. He grabbed her hand with his right hand, and started to wrench the dagger free. The woman, realizing he was about to get her weapon, threw the dagger with all of her might across the room, where it embedded into the wood of the wall.

Dean sent three punches to her head, which she ran away from. Her eyes frantically searched for an escape from the cabin she was in with a man bent on killing her.

Dean charged, sending a jab to her face, that she evaded, and a cross to her stomach, which landed.

She gasped in surprise and pain, and desperately grabbed Dean, pulling him to her and closing the gap. The adrenaline pumping through her veins empowered her, and she kept Dean from getting distance with her bear hug. Her knee came up, with all of the power of the muscles in her legs and the adrenaline in her veins, striking hard where the sun doesn't shine.

Dean felt the pain come in immense waves. He freed himself, and charged at the woman, using his pain as a source of strength. She barely escaped a barrage of punches, albeit being hit in the gut with a hard cross.

Dean ran to the wall where the witch had thrown the dagger, and with a great tug, it dislodged suddenly making him stumble back a little.

He groaned as he realized that instead of the pain abating in his groin, it kept escalating, becoming more powerful by the second. He tried with all of his might to suppress it, and went after her.

Dean slashed down, aiming for the neck, and she dodged. The dagger cut her shoulder shallowly, causing blood to begin to seep out.

When Dean charged the second time, she spun around, and Dean stalled in response. With the momentum of the spin, her back leg came up, and lashed out with immense power. Her foot caught Dean in the stomach, knocking him off his feet and causing him to hit his back hard on the ground.

Dean got up as soon as he could, but the woman escaped with the time she had earned. Several gasps and grunts escaped Dean as the pain assaulted him from his back and groin.

Dean then looked over at his unconscious wolf of a brother and sluggishly made his way to his feet. He limped over to Sam, and tried to shake the wolf awake.

"Sammy," He rasped, "Come on dude."

Sam was out cold, so Dean knelt down ignoring the pain radiating from his back and groin and picked Sam up in a fireman's carry, gently tossing him over his shoulder.

While Dean was down, he saw that black leather book the witch had suggested, and quickly snatched it up off the ground before standing up straight with Sam and the book that would hopefully give them all the answers.

* * *

_Thanks to MetallicTaste for the fight scene again! :D _

_More to come soon! I Hope you're all still interested! Haha. _


	20. Soul Searching

_Chapter 20_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Dean finally arrived back to the motel with a barely conscious wolf for a brother over his shoulders. Sam had stirred and whined from the backseat during the car ride back to the motel, causing Dean to pull the Impala to the side of the road and check on his brother.

When Sam proved to be fine, Dean had gotten back into the drivers' seat and continued driving at top speeds.

Finally, upon arriving to the motel, Dean unloaded Sam onto his own bed with a _'thud'_, and the black leather covered book on the nightstand by his bed.

Dean then checked his brothers' breathing by sticking his head close to the wolf's chest. It was a little shallow, but he would be alright.

Dean then walked over to the kitchenette area, and gathered an ice patch from the freezer. He then groaned, as he slammed the freezer closed, and turned to walk toward his bed.

He slowly sat down on his bed, and swung his legs onto the bed so that the wall at the head of the bed would support his back. After he slowly relaxed his muscles, he gently dropped the ice pack onto his groin, and sighed with relief as the coldness helped to numb the throbbing pain.

Turning his attention to his nightstand, Dean saw the black book and picked it up curiously. He wanted to know what exactly the witch had done to his brother, but he was scared at the same time.

How bad could this possibly be?

Dean sighed and then opened the book to the first page and read silently.

**xXx**

Sam opened his eyes slowly with a deep breath. His head was pounding behind his eyes, as he saw his and Dean's motel room spin in a black and white kaleidoscope fashion making him a little nauseous.

He had no idea how long he'd been out for, but he heard birds chirping from the outside.

He only wished the room would stop spinning long enough for him to see what was going on.

Obviously they had escaped from the witch, but Sam couldn't recall how. All he remembered was losing control for the first time, and not being able to help but shift.

Dean was nearby, Sam could smell him, but he was scared. Something was scaring the hell out of Dean. The scent of his fear was rolling off of him in waves, tantalizing Sam's nostrils, making him want to hunt for a living meal.

Sam groaned as he suppressed the urge, and bit back a bout of bile that rose in his throat.

Apparently, Dean heard Sam groan and was at his side in an instant, shaking the wolf awake.

"Come on, Sam." Dean begged, "Wake up, we need to talk."

Sam slowly lifted his muzzle, and looked up at Dean curiously. The light from the open window behind Dean sent a wave of sharp pain like knives into Sam's skull, causing him to put his head back down and pull his ears back.

"Sam?" Dean asked panicked.

Sam huffed, and pointed a shaky paw toward the open window behind Dean.

Dean looked behind himself, and quickly limped toward the window, and slammed the red curtains together. He then turned around and walked back to Sam as fast as his pained back would allow him.

"Can you shift back yet?" Dean asked worriedly, "I need to talk to you."

Sam grumbled a low bark and slammed his eyes shut as he placed his paws over his muzzle. In truth, he was worried about how his head injury would handle it if he shifted now. But Sam could guess that it wouldn't be pretty.

But how had Sam injured his head? He didn't remember that at all. He only remembered shifting from two legs to four. His brain after that was a jumbled mess and then blank.

He did remember the unnatural cold that filled his being as he shifted. The thought of it sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. He hoped he would never feel that again.

"I'll take that as a no." Dean muttered with an aggravated groan as he slowly sat down on the end of his own bed, facing Sam. He then lifted a black leather bound book that looked damn near ancient.

Sam quirked his brow as if to ask, 'what's that'? Dean got the message and explained.

"This is actually that bitch's diary. She told me to pick it up and read it. So I did…"

Dean then trailed off and took a deep breath; it was as if he was physically pained to go on any further. Sam whimpered softly, urging him to continue.

"I just finished with it," Dean admitted, "and there's no good news in here Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened, and his ears popped up. What was it that was making Dean so worried? Sam barked low in his throat, telling Dean to stop beating around the bush and spit it out!

"She's actually _centuries_ old Sam. But in that aspect she's like a demon, or a spirit; she can possess people, move from body to body…which is why when she killed herself when dad was there, she didn't really die. She just moved to a different body."

Sam's left ear flicked back as the news hit him. This witch was ancient, but she wasn't a demon and she wasn't a spirit, so how could they kill her really?

"You'll actually be a little relieved to know," Dean said with a chuckle, "that Jessica isn't technically her child. She's that body's kid."

Sam huffed a visible sigh of relief; she was innocent after all then. But still, she thought that she was the witch's daughter. Sam figured he would call her and tell her the truth once he could speak properly.

"She created six wolves, including you. But you're the only one who has self control…that you already knew." Dean continued, "But you were all chosen…because she found each of you…_attractive_."

Sam was taken aback; he was three years old when he was cursed with this. And she was attracted to that? Now she seemed like a crazed cougar.

Dean rolled his eyes as if reading Sam's mind.

"Not to your appearance," Dean clarified, "but your souls."

Sam slowly nodded his head in understanding, trying not to aggravate his throbbing head.

"She didn't mention what in her journal, but she said that there's something about each of you that she found attractive. But you are by far her favorite." Dean said soberly, looking Sam dead in the eye.

"Sam, she _loves_ you – _all _of you, she truly does," Dean said with a mirthless chuckle, "crazy ol' broad."

Sam growled out a low warning, ordering Dean to continue.

"She wants you all to become a _part_ of her." Dean said with visible disgust, "every time she touches you, she's eating small portions of your soul. Tonight when she made you shift, she said that 'coldness was natural'…she actually helped herself to a small slice of your soul."

Sam snarled angrily, that witch was using him? She cursed him to mark him, to make him her pet so she could keep them close and snack on them whenever she wanted.

"That's how she keeps her power," Dean continued solemnly, "by chowing down on innocent souls."

Dean sighed as he tore his gaze from Sam so that he could relay the last bit; he hoped his voice didn't fail him.

"Sammy, she takes the humanity of these people in body and mind so that they don't struggle against her hold, so when she eats their souls they don't fight her…but she left you with your self control because she loves you and your soul so much that she wants to release you from your skin, she wants you to be like her."

Sam whimpered aloud, but it sounded more like a whistle in the back of his throat. He was in complete shock, whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

Sam's mind then directed itself toward their father, and how he was having trouble dealing with Sam being a werewolf. What would his reaction be if his son became a disembodied immortal that fed from others' souls?

* * *

_Wow, I suck for that. :D _

_More to come real soon! _


	21. Calling For Help

_Chapter 21_

_

* * *

_

Come later afternoon, Sam finally shifted back to human form when his headache had subsided just enough for him to think properly. His head felt like it had been pounded with a meat cleaver.

He hurriedly pulled some clothes on in the bathroom, and when he stepped out, he gave Dean a quizzical look. Dean however, was looking over the witch's diary, flipping from page to page to see if he maybe misunderstood something.

But the words and their meanings were written on the page as clear as day. Upon realizing this, Dean angrily threw the book into the wall opposite him, and raked his hands through his short hair.

Sam sighed, and then walked across the room where the book crash-landed on the carpeted floor, and picked it up. He looked down at the front cover, and then his eyes looked up at Dean with the saddest eyes Dean had ever seen.

"What are we gonna do, Dean?" Sam asked defeated, "This is real big."

"I know," Dean admitted, "but we'll figure this out."

"I think we need help." Sam suggested as he sat down on his bed so that he was facing Dean. He then tossed the black book on his pillow and took in a deep calming breath.

"Who?" Dean prodded as he looking searchingly into Sam's face.

Sam shrugged, "Bobby, Pastor Jim, Dad, anybody. This is too big for just us."

"You're probably right," Dean admitted with a tired sigh, "I'll give Bobby a call."

Sam nodded as Dean whipped his phone from his pocket and dialed Bobby's number, before holding it up to his ear. After three rings, Bobby finally answered.

_"Hello?"_ Bobby's brusque voice answered.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean." Dean greeted as he tried to keep his voice under control.

_"Hey Dean, what's going on?"_ Bobby asked sounding a little more enthusiastic.

"I'm with Sam again," Dean replied with a small chuckle.

_"How'd that happen?"_ Bobby prodded, but still sounding happy.

"Long story," Dean replied curtly, "I actually have something to ask you."

_"Alright, shoot."_

Dean then went on to explain to Bobby about what happened with the witch and how she wasn't really dead. He explained what he had read in the witch's journal, and what her intentions for Sam were.

There was a few moments of silence, and for a minute, Dean thought that he had lost the connection.

"You there, Bobby?" Dean asked curiously.

There was a cough from the other side of the line, and then Bobby finally spoke up.

_"You boys got yourselves into some deep crap."_ Bobby commented grimly.

"I know," Dean replied with a wary eye-roll, "that's why we need your help."

_"I'd be glad to help, but where's your dad?" _

"I didn't really wanna call him, because last time Sam and dad saw each other, Sam nearly ripped his throat out." Dean replied with a soft snicker.

"Don't be melodramatic, Dean." Sam snapped.

Apparently Bobby heard the exchange, Dean thought as he heard Bobby give a soft chuckle.

_"Guess John just has that effect on people."_ Bobby commented mirthfully.

Dean smiled to himself as he remembered the last time he was at Bobby's house with his father. Bobby had actually chased John out of the house with a shotgun in his hand, cocked and ready to fire it. At the time it was completely horrifying, but now it was a good laugh.

_"I'll be there in a couple days," _Bobby finally said in a serious tone, _"but I think you should call John. Tell him what ya found." _

Dean nodded to himself, "Yea…I'll call him tonight."

_"Good," _Bobby replied, _"see you boys in a few days." _

Dean flipped his phone shut, and then put it on the nightstand next to his bed.

Sam looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to tell him what was going on.

"Bobby will be here in a few days." Dean relayed with a serious tone, "but he wants me to give dad a call. He said dad should know what's going on."

Sam nodded, "He should." He agreed.

Dean looked at Sam, taken aback slightly.

"You really think I should give dad a call after what happened the last time you saw each other?" Dean prodded.

Sam shrugged, and then nodded. Their dad, no matter how much they fought, had a right to know what was going on.

Dean nodded to himself and the picked up his phone, but before dialing any numbers, or flipping it open, he looked at Sam worriedly.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked with concern.

Sam gave a humorless chuckle, "like crap."

"What's the matter?" Dean asked as his eyes widened.

"My head hurts, but not as bad as it did before." Sam admitted as he lifted his hand to massage his temple.

"You think it's a side-effect?" Dean prodded.

"To what, eating my soul? No, probably just from when she knocked me out." Sam replied dismissively.

"Sam, she threw her mojo at you. She didn't knock you out." Dean informed, his voice cracking on the last word.

Sam's eyes widened and his hand came to a halt on his head. He gave Dean a searching look, hoping to find a hint of sarcasm, or any kind of sign at he was joking. But he could tell that he wasn't.

So his headache was a result of that witch helping herself to his soul? He suppressed an annoyed growl at the thought, but swore to himself that he would end her if it was the last thing he did.

Dean sighed, and then flipped his phone open, and dialed their fathers' number. They needed him now more than ever. He then held his phone to his ear, and listened to the repetitive ringing.

Finally it went to voicemail, and Dean heard their fathers' voice.

When it beeped, signaling Dean to start relaying his message he took in a deep calming breath to steady his voice.

"Dad, it's me Dean. Listen, I'm with Sammy and we're in Texas…we really think you should be here for this dad. This is bigger than we thought."

He then pulled the phone away from his ear, and closed it before sliding it back into his pocket.

Dean looked at Sam, and offered him a reassuring smile. He knew he had to be strong for Sam's sake. He couldn't let Sam know that he had doubts about this.

He could only hope that Bobby and their father would come and help them figure this out. He hoped that he didn't lose Sammy before this was all over.


	22. The Cavalry and The Indians

_Chapter 22_

_

* * *

_

Two days later, in the late afternoon, Bobby finally arrived at the motel. After shaking both Sam and Dean's hands in greeting after not seeing them in so long, he sat down in a slightly uncomfortable, torn up recliner chair that lay in the corner of the room.

Bobby asked them if they had gotten any further in finding anything out that would benefit them. But unfortunately they had, had no luck. They were in the same position they were a few days ago.

"What do you think our next move should be?" Dean asked as he pulled out three beers from the mini fridge before closing it. He then briskly walked over to Sam and handed him one of the cold green bottles, and then walked over to Bobby and handed him one as well before taking a seat at the end of his made bed.

Bobby opened his beer, and placed the cap on the nightstand between his seat and Sam's bed.

"I don't really know, kid. I think we need to find out what we're dealing with exactly before we go rushing in half-cocked." The aged hunter replied knowingly.

"How exactly are we gonna figure that out?" Dean demanded irritably.

Bobby shrugged curtly as he took a long swig from his beer as Dean was just opening his.

Sam sighed, and couldn't help but feel how hopeless this was. Bobby, having heard Sam sigh, looked over at him, his eyes clear with worry.

"How you holding up?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked up at Bobby, "Been better…but still holding up."

Bobby nodded, "Good."

He then looked over at Dean who was swishing the beer around in his bottle absently. His eyes looking toward the bottle in his hands, but he seemed to be looking past it and more so staring at his own feet.

"Have you called John?" Bobby prodded curiously.

Dean huffed a single humorless chuckle, as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I called him…do you think he answered? He's wrapped up in a job." Dean replied angrily.

"The thing that killed our mom." Sam answered as he twisted the cap from his beer bottle off.

"He got a lead?" Bobby asked, wide-eyed.

Dean nodded, "Yea…it's a demon…a yellow-eyed demon, the same demon that attacked Sam in his own apartment."

Bobby looked at Dean with disbelief, "a yellow-eyed demon?"

Dean and Sam nodded in unison.

"The witch said that she took me from him," Sam informed with a shrug, "but we don't really know what that means."

"Not yet, anyway." Dean added bitterly.

Sam nodded in agreement and then continued.

"But the demon didn't recognize me in wolf form…so I learned how to shift without the full moon." Sam admitted.

"Good." Bobby commented sounding a little relieved.

Bobby then took a deep breath before taking a long gulp from his beer bottle. He then pulled the bottle from his mouth, and set it on the nightstand next to the cap.

"How long has this witch been alive?" Bobby asked, clearly trying to change the subject into something a little more productive.

"Her journal's a little unclear about that…but she's _old_." Dean said with a humorless chuckle.

"And there are others like Sam, you said?" Bobby prodded.

Dean nodded in confirmation, "Yea, but like I said he's the only one with self-control."

"And she has some kinda hold over him?"

"Something like that I guess," Dean said with a shrug, "I mean how else could she have gotten him to lose control like he did?"

"Yea, I've _never_ lost control before…it's never even been an issue." Sam chimed in.

"I don't doubt it kid." Bobby said, as he eyed Sam guiltily.

Sam nodded once, and then stood from his seat as he whipped his cellphone from his pants pocket.

"I'm gonna head outside to make a quick phone call." Sam announced as he stepped toward the door.

Dean was on his feet in a second, his eyes wide with worry.

"You're not going anywhere alone!" Dean snapped as he placed his beer on the nightstand beside his bed.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm just going out front Dean, if I'm not back inside in twenty minutes send a search party."

With that, Sam walked out the front door with his phone in hand.

As he walked through the threshold, he was met with the crisp early evening breeze and a purple sky as the orange sun began to dip below the horizon. Normally it would have been refreshing, but now he was much too nervous to sit and enjoy it.

Sam closed the door behind him and then leaned his back against the building as he pulled his phone closer to his face and dialed Jessica's number.

He then held the phone up to his ear, and listened to the ringing as the connection was made.

Finally after the fourth ring, Jessica answered sounding a little winded.

_"Hello?"_ she greeted.

"Hey Jess," Sam said nervously, "it's me."

_"Sam…"_ Jess muttered, sounding a little choked up as if she were about to cry, _"where'd you go?"_

"I'm in Texas with my brother, I'm okay." Sam replied sounding guilty for making Jess cry.

_"Why're you in Texas?" _Jess demanded.

Sam then went on to explain what he and Dean had discovered over the last few days. He told her about how they ran into the witch, and how she wasn't really dead. He then told her about the witch's intentions with the wolves, and him.

_"Sam I swear I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" _Jess sobbed.

"It's okay, I believe you." Sam said as a smile crossed his face, "In the journal there was something else I should tell you."

_"What is it?" _Jess prodded as she sniffled.

"The witch isn't your mother," Sam explained, "the woman the witch was possessing was."

_"B-but…then why did she keep me around till she killed herself?"_ Jessica asked shakily.

"I don't know." Sam admitted, "but we need to figure out some way to kill her."

_"I may be able to help you out with that." _Jessica said sounding a little more positive, _"have you heard of Samuel Colt?"_

"No." Sam admitted.

_"Back in 1835 when Haley's comet was over head…the same night those men died at the Alamo. Samuel Colt made a gun for a hunter. Now, they say that this gun can kill anything." _ Jessica relayed.

"Anything, as in supernatural anything?" Sam asked.

_"Yes," _Jessica confirmed with a sigh, _"and I know for a fact that this gun exists." _

"How?" Sam demanded.

_"Never mind that," _Jessica dismissed, _"just give me a couple of days to wrangle it up, and I'll meet you there soon."_

"No Jess," Sam replied defiantly, "I'm not gonna put you in harm's way. Just tell me where to find this gun, and I'll do it."

_"Forget it!" _Jessica snapped, _"Now you either take my help Sam, or figure out another way to kill her!"_

"Fine!" Sam yelled, defeated, "Just…be careful."

_"You too." _Jessica muttered before hanging up the phone.

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear, and ended the call before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He looked over at the horizon line where the sun was now almost completely down, giving the sky above him a deep purple, almost black color. He wished that he was out of this mess, that witches and demons would just leave him alone.

Suddenly, Sam snapped to attention when he heard a group of loud barks and howls coming from the distance. His ears could pick the sound up perfectly, but he doubted that Dean and Bobby heard anything.

They weren't dogs, Sam could tell by the sounds they made.

There were at least five or six of them traveling together in a pack. But they weren't just regular wolves; these were the other ones like him. He just knew it.

Sam let out a loud growl and then flung the front door open, and slammed it behind him, making Dean and Bobby look up at him and flinch from the noises.

Dean looked at Sam's face searchingly and saw that he was all riled up as he began to pace back and forth in the room.

"What's up?" Dean asked worriedly.

"The others…the wolves. They're here." Sam growled out.

Dean instantly got to his feet, as did Bobby.

"You're sure?" Bobby prodded.

Sam nodded and then began peeling off his clothes layer by layer as he welcomed the shift to rip through him. It came so fast, it made Bobby jump slightly.

One minute Sam was human and taking off his clothes, and then the next, he was a large brown and black wolf standing on a pile of clothes.

Dean on the other hand didn't waste any time, he walked over to the head of his bed and pulled out a .45 from beneath his pillow. He popped the clip that contained regular bullets out, and replaced it with the clip that held silver bullets. To be honest, he wasn't sure if silver was as effective on these things as it was with regular werewolves, but he was almost sure that just a regular bullet in the heart would kill them.

Dean then hustled over to the door, and pushed it so hard that it flew open, banging against the outer wall.

Sam stood defensively on his toes with his hackles raised. A snarl plastered on his face, revealing sharp and deadly white fangs.

Then suddenly, there they were, five rather large and deadly looking wolves running at them from the cover of a small group of trees directly ahead.

There was the smallest one, which was a white bellied female, with a gray face, back, and tail.

There were two wolves that looked almost identical, but Sam could tell them apart by their scent. They were both completely light gray, everywhere except their paws which were white. Sam could also tell their kinship, their blood was the same, suggesting that when they were human, they were siblings – twins most likely.

Then there was one that was a little smaller than Sam, but looked almost the same, except for where Sam had black, this wolf had a white muzzle, ears, and paws.

And then finally there was the largest one, the one that was only a little bigger than Sam, but just as muscular. This guy was completely black, all except for the white strip that ran up his muzzle, from his nose to in between his bright golden eyes.

Sam could sense the fear, and trust the others had for the black one. So he assumed that this was their alpha.

When they saw Sam, they came to a halt and eyed him suspiciously.

The black one however continued coming, but slowed down to a brisk walk. His curiosity getting the better of him.

He looked up at Dean and Bobby, and then looked back down to Sam who was still snarling dangerously. He cocked his head, and then whined as he came to a halt.

Sam barked at the beast before him dangerously, snapping his fangs at it. He dared it to attack.

And then suddenly, the witch walked gracefully out from behind the same trees the wolves had just come from. She wore an all white gown that far surpassed her feet, leaving a tail in the dirt behind her. The bright white dress seemed to add to her dangerous glow.

A smile crept across her face as all the wolves apart from Sam bowed their heads in submission upon sensing her presence.

Her gaze fell to Bobby and Dean, and her face dropped albeit a little. She extended her palm, and suddenly Dean and Bobby tumbled to the dirt in an unconscious heap.

"Sic him!" the witch ordered her pets.

Just then, all the wolves apart from Sam let out a long glorious howl as they raised their muzzles to the sky. Sam recognized this as their battle cry.

Sam never lost his footing though, he stared the wolves down defiantly as they ceased their howling, and turned their song into savage snarls as all five wolves suddenly charged at Sam in unison.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, the site was down for a while. More to come soon! :D _


	23. Wolf Like Me

_**Warning:** Very graphic. Lots, and lots of blood. _

* * *

_Chapter 23_

_

* * *

_

Sam watched as the wolves bolted toward him with ferocity in their bright golden eyes. He never broke eye contact with the large black wolf as it suddenly pounced at him with his large white fangs in full view.

"Don't kill him!" Sam heard the witch call out with a deep powerful echo in her voice, "Bring Sam Winchester to me, alive!"

Sam instinctually took two steps back, but the black wolf still landed on him, knocking him on his side next to Bobby and Dean.

For a moment, Sam thought the wolf hadn't heard the witch, but then he felt the wolf attempt a dragging motion, toward the trees where he had just come.

Sam snapped lifted his head and snapped his jaws as he tried to wriggle out of the wolf's grip, as it bit into Sam's stomach, holding a thick chunk of his skin in its' grip.

Sam howled, and then finally managed to kick the alpha off him, and into the front door with a _'bang'_.

His victory was short lived, when he was rushed by the large brown wolf with the white muzzle. It snarled in his ear, and bit into Sam's neck hard, instantly drawing blood to the surface.

It growled with pleasure at the taste of Sam's blood, but Sam wouldn't take that. He lifted his right paw, and swiped at the wolf's face.

Even though he couldn't actually see how he attacked his counterpart, the wolf instantly released him and stepped back clumsily as it howled with anger and pain.

Sam looked up to see what he had done, and couldn't help but feel satisfaction when he saw that he had swiped the wolf's right eye, blinding it.

The wolf had his muzzle lowered, and his good eye was closed as his paws wiped the gushing crimson that flowed from his eye freely.

Sam saw this as his chance, and stood quickly, and lunged at the weakened wolf. His jaws wrapped around the wolf's throat, and sank his fangs in deep until blood swelled into his mouth, bathing his tongue.

Sam growled deep and dangerously as he fought the urge to make this wolf a meal, and then slightly tightened his jaw, causing the wolf to whimper and then fall limp.

Sam opened his mouth, releasing the visibly dead wolf, but was then attacked by the twin gray and white wolves as the same time.

Sam managed to toss one off, with a yelp, as it smacked hard against the door where the black alpha had once been. Where had he gone to?

He didn't have time to ponder that, as the other gray wolf snarled and clawed at Sam's face savagely. As Sam staggered back, lifting his paw to his pained face, he felt the blood from the slash on the left side of his muzzle. He pulled his paw away quickly, and then turned his back to the wolf that was growling deeply at him.

Sam listened as the wolf behind him quickened his breathing, and then pounced at him. Sam quickly lifted his hind legs with a shove, and kicked the wolf in the throat forcefully causing it to whimper pathetically.

Just as Sam was about to turn around to finish the twin off, he noticed a rather large puddle of blood where he left the brown and white wolf, but he wasn't there. Sam stared at the spot wide-eyed. He ripped its throat out, so why wasn't it dead?

Suddenly, he got his answer when he was shoved to the pavement getting the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see his attacker and saw that it was the brown wolf looking as savage as ever with thick crimson pools of blood matting the fur around his neck together.

Sam looked up at his attacker defiantly, and then smirked inwardly at himself. If the witch took these things' humanity, then that mean she took something else from them; reason.

Sam quickly head-butted the wolf and flipped him over quickly, so that he was on top. While the wolf beneath him was now incapacitated, Sam growled at it and then dug his claws into the wolf's chest plate, doing what he knew would kill the beast.

The wolf bucked and howled beneath him, but Sam tore with his claws and jaws with full intents on killing it.

Blood sprayed Sam's face, and the pavement around them as Sam continued digging ferociously as if he were digging for buried treasure.

Loud cracks and crunches could be heard as Sam tore through its chest plate as easily as if he were tearing through tissue paper.

Then finally, there it was; what Sam was looking for. Its beat was loud in Sam's ears, but glorious nonetheless. It's heart.

Sam looked the wolf beneath him defiantly as if daring it to try to escape. To his surprise, it went limp as if it were already dead. But Sam knew that it wasn't just yet, because the heart in front of him was still beating strongly. It was giving in.

Sam then quickly scooped the heart into his jaws, and heard it rip from its body cavity. He then tossed it aside as if it were a chew toy.

Sam looked down at his bloodied, matted fur, and then looked down at the red pavement beneath him. He had done this; maybe he wasn't so different from the other wolves after all?

Just then, loud growls snapped Sam from his thoughts, and brought him back to the real world. There in front of him stood two large and angry wolves.

Sam chanced a glance to his left and saw that the white bellied female sitting with the all black alpha. They were watching Sam as if they were watching a show, just sitting back in the sidelines.

Just then, one of the twins jumped at Sam, but he was ready. With a savage roar, Sam grabbed the assaulting wolf with his jaw, by the neck and applied a great deal of pressure. He heard the bones in its neck crack, and break, but after seeing what happened to the other wolf, Sam wasn't satisfied just yet.

Sam was taken aback slightly, when the other twin grabbed his brother by the tail in his own jaws and began to tug forcefully, trying to pry his limp brother from Sam.

Sam only tightened his grip, with an assertive growl as he felt his prey being pulled away from him.

The wolf in the middle, that was being held by the jaws of the two wolves whimpered sadly as he felt his imminent end approaching with a final crack of his neck, and then a slight pop as his head was completely ripped from his neck; his blood spraying all over Sam and his brother.

Sam quickly dropped the bloody severed head, into the dark red pavement, and then watched as the headless body fell to the ground in a heap. Its brother released his tail, and then turned his murderous gaze to Sam, who was now licking his bloody chops.

Just as Sam thought he had just one more to take out before the alpha, the alpha beat him to the punch. His golden eyes pierced Sam's hazel eyes furiously and then both he, and the twin attacked at the exact same time.

Sam whimpered as the alpha bit into his neck, causing Sam to whimper as he felt his neck crack as he had done with the other two. Without a doubt he knew that his neck was broken, but still the wolves attacked.

The twin dug his claws into Sam's gut, and then bit down hard, taking out a rather large chunk of skin. Blood covered his mouth as he swallowed Sam's flesh down easily.

Sam howled, as tears came to his eyes. Maybe this couldn't kill him, but it still hurt.

The black alpha then barked at the twin forcefully. The twin looked up at his alpha with wide eyes, and lowered his head in submission as he backed off of Sam.

He then turned toward Dean and Bobby's unconscious forms, and dug around in Dean's waistband. When he pulled away, he had a large knife held tightly in his jaws by its wooden handle. He eyed the blade cautiously, keeping the actual material of the knife away from him.

It was clear that it was silver.

The wolf then dropped it by Sam's side, and bowed his head respectfully for his alpha.

The black wolf scooped the blade up by its handle in his jaw, and then looked at Sam's nervous face.

Sam felt his neck healing, but it wasn't fast enough. He was still completely paralyzed and couldn't move, or buck the wolf off of him.

The alpha then growled and lunged the silver blade into Sam's gut, causing his eyes to bug out. The black wolf then dragged the blade up toward his chest, but stopped just below Sam's breastplate.

To Sam, it was as if someone had lit a fire in his stomach. It hurt so bad, he doubted there could be anything more painful. Sam wanted to just die as he felt the flames inside his body lick at his gut teasingly.

Sam was incapacitated enough for him to drag back to his master, their mission was a success.

The wolf released the blade from his jaw and stared down at Sam as if he was daring him to try and defy him.

Sam's eyes were glossy and losing focus. His vision tunneled, and he thought that surely this was the end, but then he heard a voice. A voice he'd known his whole life; the deep, masculine, and furious voice of his own father.

"HEY!" John Winchester yelled angrily as he pointed his silver-filled shotgun at the twin wolf that was hovering over Sam's head.

The wolf lowered his ears to his head defensively, and then released a dangerous growl at John.

John chuckled and then shot the wolf square between the eyes.

The black alpha watched as the other twin fell limply to the ground in a dead heap. In one night, he had managed to lose his entire pack, and he was pissed.

The wolf jumped off Sam, and stared his challenger down threateningly.

The shotgun, filled with silver bullets, was gripped tightly in John's hand, aimed at the last remaining threat, the alpha.

The adrenaline in John's veins accumulated into a full blown adrenaline. Pure electricity flowed through his body, and his muscles began to twitch erratically, his breathing quickening, and his pulse skyrocketing. A flurry of emotions began to course through his mind, and through his entire body: anger, hate, fury, and finally pure unadulterated rage. John's vision narrowed into a tunnel, and he began firing his gun at the wolf.

John's accuracy was severely inhibited by the adrenaline rush, and the wolf ran in a circle, avoiding all of the bullets.

When John reached his last silver shell, he tossed the useless gun away, and pulled out a silver blade from his waistband, holding it at the ready.

John was then suddenly sent sailing to the ground, with the big black wolf on top of him. The wolf snapped his jaws at John's face, but didn't bite. John then punched the wolf hard in the face, and rolled on top of it. It gazed up at John hatefully, as John sent his right elbow crashing into the wolf's muzzle, causing it to cry out in pain.

The black wolf snapped his jaws guessingly at John, as it closed its eyes from the pain radiating from its muzzle. Its heart leapt with joy, upon receiving a mouthful of the man's arm. The wolf bit down harder, causing his mouth to fill with the man's sweet blood, as the man yelped in pain.

John thought quickly, and then with his free arm, sent another elbow attack at the wolfs face, causing the wolf to whimper as it released him. However, John didn't stop attacking.

He attacked with his right elbow, then his left, then his right again, never relenting, never slowing, the adrenaline clouding his consciousness into a red, tunneled haze. His breathing was controlled by the rotation of his torso, which carried the momentum of his attacks. His nearly superhuman attacks, brought on by the adrenaline rush, battered the wolf and shattered the bones in the head and neck, until the damage done to the forced it into unconsciousness.

Even though the wolf was limp, John didn't stop, and released all of his rage, both that of combat and that of the wolf's crimes against Sam.

He finally relented, and felt the alpha's neck for a pulse. After a few moments, he found a very faint pulse but a pulse nonetheless.

John, torn between choking the life out of it and beating the life out of it, chose the latter. Standing up, John positioned himself, and lifted his right leg in the air, and with a bone-crunching curbstomp, ended its life by shattering its spinal cord at the neck.

John looked down at his foot, as it rested in the bloody, chunky mess of what used to be a wolf, and then took in a deep breath, trying to relieve himself.

He quickly turned and face Dean and Bobby, who seemed to finally be coming too. Dean was attempting to sit up, as his green confused eyes swept the gory scene before him. Bobby's head tossed back and forth, as he fought the haziness in his mind.

John rushed over to Dean's side, and slowly helped his eldest son to his feet.

When Dean was standing upright, he looked at his father with a world of confusion on his face.

"Dad?" Dean asked curiously.

John patted Dean's shoulder, "Yea, hey dude."

Dean's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what happened. He remembered being attacked by the witch and her pets.

His eyes scanned the blood-soaked scene slowly, until his eyes came to a halt on his brothers' bloody, and still form.

"Sammy!" Dean called as he rushed past his father to his brothers' side.

He knelt down, and examined his little brother closer.

There was a silver knife lodged in Sam's gut, causing blood to flow to the ground beneath them. His neck was slightly off angled, suggesting a break, and then there was his lower stomach, which seemed to be missing a clear chunk.

Sam's fur was a matted mess of blood, making him look all the worse.

He looked up at Dean and then whimpered pathetically. Dean grabbed the knife in his brothers' gut, and then looked Sam in the eyes.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean apologized as he yanked the knife from Sam's gut, causing his brother to howl in excruciating pain.

Suddenly, Dean was shoved away from Sam by a force so strong, that he was up against the motel building, which was a few feet from where he was kneeling a moment ago. Dean tried to crawl, back over to his brother, but it seemed he was being pinned to the spot telekinetically.

Dean looked over to his left, and saw that John and Bobby were also in the same position.

"Thanks Dean," a familiar female voice mocked that sent chills up Dean's spine. He looked up, and standing above him was the white bellied wolf, and the witch at its side with a brilliant smile plastered on her face.

Her body was wrapped in a familiar glow, and she was still in the same white gown she was in before she knocked him out. Beneath her long, wavy brown hair, a halo of purple flowers, brown vines, and green leaves tied around her head giving off the illusion that she was pure, an angel maybe.

"I could have pulled the knife out myself, but Sammy needed to be punished."

"Stay away from my brother, bitch!" Dean threatened in a growl.

"Oh _please_, Dean!" The witch teased, "You may not be able to see it now, what with your father blinding you with his hate for things he doesn't understand. But this is a blessing!"

"You're gonna kill him!" Dean cried as he struggled against the invisible force.

"Just his body." The witch admitted as her smile widened, "choa!"

And with that, Dean, Bobby, and John were released from their invisible restraints, but the wolf, the witch, and Sam all vanished within the blink of an eye.

* * *

_Thanks to MetallicTaste for helping me out with the fight! _

_More to come soon, guys! :D_


	24. Hope Lost

_  
Chapter 24_

_

* * *

_

Dean's eyes swept across the bloody scene before him, his mouth hung slightly agape, as if he didn't really believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly there was a forcefully tug on his left arm, causing Dean to look up to see his father and Bobby looking down at him nervously.

"Come on Dean, we gotta get outta here, now!" John ordered firmly.

Dean shook his head, and still didn't more, "Not without Sammy."

"Dean, Sam's gone! We gotta go get him back!" John tried to reason, "We gotta get the hell outta here before the cops show up, come on!"

Dean looked around at the blood and the dead wolves in front of him one last time before looking up at his father and nodding in submission. He sluggishly pushed his way to his feet, and with one final glare at his father and Bobby, Dean charged into the motel room, packing both his and Sam's belongings as fast as he could.

He swept up Sam's fallen clothes from earlier that afternoon, and pulled the cellphone from the jeans pocket before shoving the clothes into Sam's bag.

Dean looked down at his brothers' phone, and then sighed as he shoved it into his own pocket.

When the room was cleaned of all of Sam's and Dean's belongings, Dean and John loaded the Impala with the duffel bags, while Bobby frantically wiped down every surface of the room to hide all of their fingerprints.

As soon as the room was cleaned to their liking, Bobby, John, and Dean all got in their own cars, and followed the black Impala as Dean lead them to another motel room to bunker down until they thought of a better idea.

Dean swore, with every fiber of his being that he would get Sam back, and that Sam would be okay, and be as human as he ever was.

Otherwise Dean had a little something else planned for this witch who dared to steal his little brother away from him. Dean's hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel so that his knuckles stretched white. A murderous glint in his eyes kept him going.

**xXx**

Sam awoke feeling lightheaded and a little sore in his gut. He slowly blinked his eyes open, and noticed first that he was seeing in black and white, reminding him that he was in wolf form, and second that he couldn't smell Dean's presence anywhere. It was obvious he had been kidnapped.

Sam lifted his head off his paws slowly, and looked around the room, taking it all in.

It looked a lot like the witch's cabin, but it wasn't. In the darkness that surrounded the room, Sam could see six cages directly in front of him, all of them looking polished and intact. However, living thriving vines still twisted up the bars, with large white flowers blooming from them.

The vines didn't stop there though; they dragged across the messy room and up the unused fireplace. On the mantle above the fireplace grew an assortment of beautiful thriving purple and blue flowers shaped like tiny vases, they were surrounded by thick bushes of bright green leaves, suggesting their glowing health.

Just the sight of the plant sent chills down Sam's spine.

Leaves, both living and dead were littered all around the wooden floor, making it impossible to tell where you were walking.

The room only had one comfortable looking recliner chair, and the table that Sam lay on. Other than that there was no furniture that Sam could see.

On the floor, scattered around, and stacked in small piles in the corners of the room lay a different assortment of colored books of all shapes and sizes, definitely more than enough to fill a library or two.

The odor coming from the room wasn't pleasant to say the least. It reeked of mold, and aged meat. But beyond that, Sam could smell the natural scent that lingered in the room, along with something unnatural. It made him a little uneasy.

Suddenly, Sam sensed a presence, and turned his head toward the doorway, and sure enough there stood the witch wearing a sleeveless black gown which flowed down past her feet. Her long wavy brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, and to be honest, she looked absolutely beautiful.

She seemed to make even a black gown look bright, as a soft glow radiated from her.

The witch stood there with her arms folded over her chest, and a smirk on her face as she paced slowly and evenly toward the fireplace. Her eyes were trained on Sam, as his eyes never left hers either.

"I see all your injuries have healed…that's good." She commented coyly.

Sam blinked at her as he remembered the pain he had in his gut before, and how it was only a dull throb now. He could honestly say that he had never once been stabbed with silver before that fight, but he was in no hurry to experience that ever again.

He had touched silver before, but it never hurt so bad. Usually it burned like a small cigarette burn. But nothing like this.

"Sam," the witch finally said warmly, pulling him away from his thoughts, "I finally have you…but at the cost of my other pets."

Sam's heart leapt at that, so the other wolves were all dead? Sam thought that he saw his dad there, but he couldn't be sure because he was too weak. Had John really been there?

The witch's smirk dropped, as a phony serious expression came to her features.

"This pleases you?" she asked as she stopped walking directly in front of the mantle.

Sam huffed and then rolled his eyes.

"Well, fortunately for me there was one survivor." The witch muttered to herself with a shrug, "But she's a little upset today…see…you killed her mate."

Sam huffed, and then barked joyously. If he were human, this would have been him laughing.

"This isn't good Sam." The witch said, still playing serious, "see now…I was going to make you like me…disembodied gods…but I think you need to serve a purpose while you're still stuck in that meat."

Sam looked toward the doorway, hoping that Dean and their dad would burst through that door any minute and save him.

As if reading his mind, the witch threw her head back and laughed.

"No Sam, no one's coming to your rescue." The witch promised with a wink.

Her face suddenly slipped into a real solemn expression, as she lowered her voice with a deep breath.

"Now I do love you…I truly do…but you need to be punished." The witch whispered, she then turned her head toward the purple and blue flowers on the mantle, and picked one. She looked down at it, and twisted it in her hand for a moment, her eyes then averted back toward Sam.

"You need to be punished for every life that you stole from me last night." The witch continued grimly as she paced over to Sam with the flower still in her hand.

She held the flower out to him, sticking it directly under his nose. Sam eyed it warily, but then looked back up at the witch curiously.

"You don't know what this is?" she asked seriously.

Sam made no noise, made no effort to try and respond. He just looked up at her questioningly.

"Well the scientific name for this flower, is _Aconitum Napellus_, other times it's known as Blue Rocket, or Monkshood. However, it's more commonly referred to as Wolfs Bane." The witch informed as she flipped the flower around in her hand playfully.

Sam's eyes widened and he shoved his throbbing body backwards without falling from the table.

"It's highly poisonous to both wolves and humans…most of the toxins are in the leaves and roots, but I'm sure this flower has enough sap in it for you." She commented passively.

Sam whimpered, and then this time fell off the table, but landed on his feet. His eyes never left the witch as he backed into a corner, still not strong enough to run.

Seeing the worry on his face, the witch adopted a phony pout, "Aw, don't you worry…this can't kill _you_."

Sam relaxed only a little, but still didn't ease as his ears dropped flat against his head.

"But it will hurt like hell." She continued with a grim smile as she rushed Sam, and forced his jaws open, exposing his large white fangs.

Sam struggled with all the force he could muster up, but the witch overpowered him easily as she placed the brilliant flower on his tongue, and forced his jaws closed.

His eyes bulged wide, as the witch tickled his throat, provoking his swallow reflex.

When he felt the flower go down his throat, the witch stood up tall and smiled at him sadly.

"I'll be back to check on you soon, Sammy." The witch said almost teasingly as she left the room.

Sam's legs gave out from under him, as he stared after the witch. He wished Dean and their father would hurry up. He knew they would come for him.


	25. Derailed

_Chapter 25_

_

* * *

_

The following morning, Dean was held up in a new motel just outside of the last town they were in. They just didn't want to go too far, knowing that Sam was probably being held somewhere close by. It was probably the cheapest motel Dean had ever stayed at, but not the worst by a long shot, but it gave them a home base.

Dean was about an inch from losing his mind. Bobby and John had left hours ago to go scope out the witch's cabin, and he hadn't heard anything from them since then. Dean on the other hand stayed behind in the motel room, going over the witch's journal, and reading up on witch lore, hoping to find any clues as to where she might have taken Sam.

He didn't know when, and he certainly didn't know how, but this bitch had taken his little brother, Dean was going to make sure she got what was coming to her.

Dean sat at an old table, with his head in his hands as he stared down at the words in the book in front of him. However, the meaning behind the words were lost to him as he thought about where his brother could possibly be. He couldn't help but think he was wasting time just by sitting there. What if they were already too late?

No, Dean refused to believe that.

Dean sat up in his seat, and removed his hands from his head, crossing them in front of himself on the tabletop. He tried to concentrate on the book again, when the front door flew open revealing a winded Bobby, and a livid John.

Dean's head snapped up to look at them hopefully.

"Anything?" Dean asked expectantly.

"What d'you think?" John scoffed, "The cabin is completely empty. There's nothing in it. She covered her tracks real good."

Bobby chuckled humorlessly, "Well she's had centuries of practice."

"Damn it!" Dean cried as he pulled his seat back from the table.

"Don't worry," Bobby cut in with an eye roll as he closed the front door, "We'll find him in time."

"I know we will, we've still got a few weeks." Dean replied as he took in a deep calming breath.

By reading up on witches, Dean found that disembodiment required a pretty hardcore ritual. There was a sacrifice involved and everything, preferably a human sacrifice. It was really dark magic. And it could only be performed under a full moon, which of course meant Sam would be in wolf form for it.

"Good," Bobby said as he took a seat across from Dean at the table, "he'll be fine."

"Well I dunno Bobby," Dean admitted with a sigh, causing Bobby and John to look at him keenly, "I mean you saw those wolves…all that blood. Sammy tore them apart. Don't you think the witch will be mad?"

John looked down at Dean wide-eyed, "Sammy did that by himself? When I came, I figured you and Bobby helped."

Dean shook his head, "No, the witch put the whammy on us right as the wolves charged at Sam."

"Son of a bitch," John muttered as he raked his hand across his scruffy face.

"You don't think she'd wanna get revenge on him do you?" Dean asked nervously.

Bobby shook his head, but the disbelief was plastered all over his face.

"Nah," Bobby replied, "you said it yourself that the witch _loves_ him."

Dean shrugged, "But that doesn't mean she won't knock him around a little until the full moon…" He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He didn't want to think of that bitch laying a hand on his brother.

Bobby and John exchanged questioning looks before turning back to Dean. They wouldn't say it out loud, but they were sure that whatever arrangements she had set up for Sam couldn't be pleasant.

**xXx**

Sam wasn't sure how long he'd been lying on the floor. It seemed like forever, but he was sure it only had to be a few minutes, hours' tops.

He slowly stood on all fours, testing his paws and how much weight he could put on them. He was becoming restless and antsy which he knew was a sign of the poison working. Another sign of the toxins in his body was to his dismay, constant salivation.

He continuously wiped his snout with his paws as white saliva dripped to the floor nonstop.

Sam grumbled as he felt a soft ache in his muscles, just begging him to move. He couldn't help but oblige as he began pacing back and forth slowly, his fluffy tail lying behind him motionlessly.

His claws clicking on the worn out wooden floor was the only sound in the room besides the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through the open windows.

Sam tried to formulate a plan as to how to get out of there, but it was as if a sudden fog had rolled into his mind, clouding all coherent thoughts.

"You can feel it can't you," a deep female voice asked from the doorway, "the flowers poison."

Sam looked up before him, and saw the witch wearing the same black gown as the last time he had seen her. When was that exactly?

Sam whimpered as his eyes drooped, and his legs became too weak to support his bodyweight, causing him to fall over on his side. He didn't know where that came from, a moment ago he was so restless it hurt, and now he just couldn't bring himself to move.

The witch hurriedly knelt down next to him, her gown, and her long brown hair flowing behind her after her swift movement. She placed one of her hands on his furry belly, and the other hand on the back of his neck.

She pet him gently on the back of the neck as she looked down at him, her brown eyes full of pity.

Sam drew it deep ragged breaths as it became harder and harder to breathe, it was as if someone placed an extra tight rubber band on his windpipe. He whimpered again softly, not being able to manage to growl at her.

For a moment, Sam thought that the witch was wrong, and that this was surely the end for him. How could he recover from this when it hurt so much?

Just then, there was a sharp burning pain in his chest that made him howl and squeeze his eyes shut. He writhed on the floor as the pain only increased and spread throughout his whole body.

And just when Sam thought things couldn't possibly get worse, the room was enveloped in a thick, warm, bright light being emitted from the witch.

Sam felt a familiar cold sensation run through his body, but instead of neutralizing the burn in his veins, the freezing cold only aggravated it.

He knew what she was doing, and he couldn't help but think how she picked a hell of a time to do it. She was eating another piece of his soul.

Sam's body began to convulse painfully, his furry head hitting the hard wooden floor hard.

The witch closed her eyes, and threw her head back letting a soft moan escape her mouth, as if she were in the throes of deep pleasure.

The pain became too much for Sam as he felt his conscious mind leaving him, recoiling into the dark oblivion of his mind.

Sam's and the witch's eyes suddenly snapped open at the same time, and for a moment the witch looked taken aback at the sight of Sam. Instead of his usual human hazel eyes, staring back at her were deep animalistic golden eyes of a wolf.

She quickly removed her hands from the wolf's body, and the blinding light in the room once again turned into a soft glow beneath her skin.

The witch stood pushed herself from the floor, and stood to her full height. Her gaze locked on the wolf that was looking up at her expectantly from the floor.

A smug smile came to her face as she released a small chuckle as she looked down at the new completely healthy wolf.

She knew Sam would go through that pain before he did. She used Wolfs Bane as a _punishment_ for disobedient wolves many times before. She knew that his body would painfully purge itself of the toxins; which would explain the seizure.

Just like she knew that his conscious mind would return to him soon. He was simply unconscious from the pain, why the body didn't go under however, baffled her. Maybe he was stronger than she thought.

The witch felt giddy and reborn inside as she got her fill from Sam. He was made of something unique, something that she wanted to bottle up and keep with her for the remainder of her immortality. So now while he was still locked inside his meat, she would only take a little from him. She didn't want to damage him.

"Now Sam," she said slowly knowing that the conscious Sam wasn't what was looking back at her, "I want you to stay here okay…I'm going to bring you some food soon. And when I get back we can discuss what your next punishment should be."

The wolf cocked his head in confusion, making her laugh out loud as she walked from the room, her bare feet padding over the crunchy leaves.

* * *

_Some limp!sam in celebration of tonight! Haha. :D_


	26. Rebuilding

_Chapter 26_

_

* * *

_

The sun was peaking over the distant buildings, making the sky a orangey red, with a light purple tint in the clouds. Dean had been sitting up all night looking over the local towns map, trying to search for someplace – anyplace the witch might be keeping Sam.

All he found so far was a deeply wooded area that was about forty five minutes out of town. As soon as John and Bobby woke up, Dean was going to suggest the idea of tearing through the woods.

Dean huffed a tired breath as he raked his hand through his short choppy hair out of frustration and exhaustion. It'd been two days now since Sam had been taken, and still they had nothing.

He was angry at his father for just being able to sleep like this was nothing, while Dean was turning over every stone looking for his brother. He didn't want to think of life without Sam just yet. Sure there'd been the days when Sam was in college, but Dean would drop by and make sure he was okay. Dean knew Sam was safe.

Not this.

Suddenly, just as those thoughts crossed Dean's mind, a loud high-pitched ringing came from the direction of the front door.

Dean glanced at the front door curiously, and then looked down toward his duffel bags that stood side by side. The dark green one carried clothes and other necessities, and the brown one carried small weapons.

It was a cellphone he knew. But it wasn't his, because his lay motionless and silent on the nightstand by his bed. Meaning that it was Sam's.

He then stood from the table he was sitting at and crossed the room hurriedly as the ringing continued. When he reached the bags, he knelt down and hurriedly shuffled through his clothes in the dark green bag, until he came across the pair of jeans he had been wearing the day Sam was abducted.

Dean pulled the pants from the bag, and the ringing got louder. He reached into the front pocket, and pulled out his brothers' phone shakily.

He looked down at the ID and noticed it was 'Jessica's Cell' calling. Dean cleared his throat nervously and flipped the phone open before holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted huskily, as he stood to his full height and sat down on the side of his bed.

_"Dean?" _Jessica's voice asked, sounding confused.

"Yea, speaking." Dean informed with an eye-roll.

_"I need to speak to Sam." _Jessica said urgently.

"He can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" Dean replied hotly.

_"Did he tell you about our conversation the other day?" _Jessica asked impatiently.

"No…was it anything useful?" Dean prodded.

_"I'll explain later, is Sam around?" _

"N-no." Dean replied shakily.

There was a pregnant pause before Jessica spoke again, this time sounding worried.

_"What do you mean 'no'? He's okay isn't he?"_

"I don't know," Dean responded truthfully with a defeated sigh.

_"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Where the hell is he?" _Jess demanded shakily.

"Sam was taken…by the witch." Dean informed solemnly.

_"Oh my God…" _Jess muttered brokenly, _"when?"_

"About two days ago."

_"But that's when we spoke…" _Jess began, as she trailed off as if another thought came to mind, enabling her to finish her sentence.

"He was probably abducted right after you guys talked…but all the wolves were killed, and Sammy was hurt pretty bad when she took him."

_"All of them? All five?" _Jessica asked sounding taken aback.

Dean's eyebrows knit together in concentration as he thought back to that day. There was a lot of blood and body parts askew all around him. It certainly could have been the remains of five wolves.

"I guess so." Dean replied simply.

_"What do you mean 'you guess so'? How are you not sure?" _Jessica snapped bitterly.

"Sorry I didn't do a headcount, we kinda baled the second Sammy was taken. We weren't about to get pinned for that mess!" Dean defended.

_"Whatever," _Jessica muttered impatiently, _"fine I'm coming to you then. I have some information that will help you kill the witch, and I think I know where she might be holed up."_

"What is it?" Dean demanded hopefully.

_"Tell me where you are." _

"Pines Motel in Balesview, Texas." Dean stammered.

_"I'll be there in about a half hour. What room?" _Jessica asked irritably.

"Twelve." Dean replied simply.

_"See you soon." _Jess said as she ended the call.

Dean folded the phone closed, and shoved the tiny phone into his pocket. Maybe today would be the day they found Sam. He hoped so; Dean knew he couldn't take this not knowing if Sam was okay for much longer.

**xXx**

The bright orange sun was rising in the sky, as it was just after dawn. The brown and black wolf with the golden eyes stared out the open window without a care in the world as he watched the sun rise patiently, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

He had tried to leave, but it was as if an invisible barrier were keeping locked in that room. It saddened him, he wanted to hunt.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a deep feminine voice, coming from just behind Sam.

The wolf tore his gaze from the dawn before him, and looked back toward the glowing woman he had seen last night. Only instead of a dark gown, she now wore a white one with spaghetti straps. Her dark hair was beautiful and long as it twisted into tight curls with white flowers in it.

The woman flashed the wolf a million-dollar smile, and walked further into the room, closer to Sam.

"You're still a little out of it I see." She commented with fake sorrow.

The wolf cocked his head at her, and turned his whole body around to face her. He wasn't quite sure what she would do.

"No matter!" She continued cheerfully as she clapped her hands together as if she were excited, "let's get you fed, shall we? Maybe that will bring your conscious mind back into rotation."

The wolf grumbled and took an uneasy step back.

"Not that I don't love you, and all your natural glory, but I gave you free will for a reason." The witch said in a matter-of-fact tone as she waved a finger at him.

Suddenly, the witch turned her attention toward the front door and closed her eyes. There was a long moment where she said nothing, and nothing happened. The only sound in the room was the wolf's impatient claws clicking on the worn wooden floor as he paced.

Just then, a large deer appeared through the front door as if it were in a trance. Its eyes were emotionless, and glossed over as it walked through the threshold of the open door without a care in the world.

Its hooves clicked on the wooden floor as it entered the small house, and came to a pause directly in front of the hungry wolf.

The witch opened her eyes, and folded her arms over her slightly exposed chest with a smug smile on her face. She watched as the wolf's ears went flat against his head, and he bared his teeth. He was testing this offering. He wanted to see if it would run from him, if it would follow its instinct of being the prey, whereas he would be the predator.

But nothing happened; it didn't so much as blink in Sam's direction.

Sam looked over at the woman expectantly, as she looked back at him and nodded, signifying that it was okay for him to gorge himself.

The wolf suddenly pounced on the deer with hunger deep in its golden eyes. It took the deer's throat into its mouth, and shook its head violently from side to side until he heard a loud crack echo throughout the room.

It then bit into its gut, helping itself to the deer's meat as blood pooled around the scene.

The witch watched Sam with a satisfied grin on her face. She found it ironic that this animal before her was once a human who hunted the supernatural. Looking at him now, he was nothing more than that of which he hunts. Maybe he and his family should rethink their lifestyle, the witch thought with a dry chuckle.

When Sam pulled his face away from the deer, his face stained with its blood, the witch noticed that his eyelids were drooping over hazel eyes. Her smile widened as she realized Sam was fully conscious and back with her.

He licked his bloody chops, with a deep look of confusion clear in his eyes.

The last thing Sam remembered was the worst pain he could ever imagine only worse, spreading through his whole body as if he were on fire or something. And now here he was standing over a dead deer with a full stomach covered in its blood with a bitch of a headache.

The witch whistled loudly, catching Sam off guard and making him jump with a slight whimper before looking up at her with hate. He knew that when he was in his weakened state, she fed from his soul. He was going to make her pay for that.

When her whistling came to a halt, Sam's attention was drawn to the witch's side as a white bellied wolf with a gray back, face, and tail trotted to her side obediently. Sam recognized her as the wolf that stood in the sidelines of the fight the other day with the black alpha. So this was the one that got away?

Sam growled at her hatefully, causing her to cock her head at him with her icy blue eyes pierced his hazel with curiosity. She found him interesting.

"Sam, meet Jasmine. Jasmine, meet Sam." The witch introduced playfully.

Neither wolves did anything nor made any noise as they waited for the witch to continue. Sam smelled something on his other wolf, and it was making him nervous.

"Sam, for the last few hours I've been thinking of creative ways to punish you for the lives you stole from me, when I realized how _selfish_ I was being." She said with a pleased smile as she saw his confusion and fear, "It occurred to me that my poor Jasmine has lost her whole pack and her mate all in one day. My heart just _broke_ for her."

Sam's ears pulled back slightly, as he narrowed his eyes up at the woman's face. His tail was pointed straight out, parallel to the ground, completely motionless. Where was she going with this?

"That's when I thought to myself, well that would be perfect for Sam!" The witch declared, "He can take the place of Jasmine's mate!"

Sam jumped a little, with a loud whimper. He would never mate with her! That would be completely unethical because the poor girl wasn't in her right state of mind, and since he was more human than she was, wasn't bestiality an issue?

As if reading his mind, the with adopted a phony pout.

"No Sam, you two would be fine. You're both of the same species after all…I just want you to rebuild the pack I lost. It's perfect, really." The witch said thoughtfully, "Hopefully with you two as parents, your pups' souls will definitely be one of a kind."

Sam looked at the witch wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! How twisted was she?

"And since I'm really not so cruel, if you wish, I can take away your conscious mind temporarily during the mating process. To be honest, I really just want to see the pups." The witch said with a chuckle.

Sam grumbled, as his tail twitched.

"You have no choice, Sam. You must repay the lives you stole!" The witch said in a deep demanding tone, which made the Sam's hackles raise, and the wolf beside her whine pathetically.

Sam whimpered, and then backed away slowly. This was too much.

"Fine!" The witch yelled in submission as she threw her hands in the air, irritably, "We'll do this tonight. At exactly eight-o-clock when the sun goes down, your subconscious wolf mind will take over. Happy?"

Sam cocked his head at her as if to ask if she was serious. She had to be kidding. What about any of this could possibly make him happy?


	27. The Colt

_Chapter 27_

_

* * *

_

As soon as Dean got off the phone with Jessica, he rushed to his fathers' and his friends' room, and woke them up excitedly telling them to get dressed and meet him in his room in ten minutes.

Dean went back to his room after that and slammed the door behind him. He paced back and forth in silence for a moment or two; it seemed very likely that he would get Sam back tonight.

Finally after taking in a few deep breaths, Dean found it in himself to calm down just as someone knocked on his door frantically.

Dean's head snapped in the direction of the door, as he walked toward it slowly. He placed both hands on the ugly green door, and looked through the peephole.

Upon seeing John and Bobby standing on the outside looking rather impatient, Dean sighed with relief. He took a quick step back, and unlocked the door hurriedly before opening it for his father and Bobby.

Without waiting for a greeting, John stormed past Dean into the room with Bobby at his heel. As Dean closed the door behind them, John and Bobby turned around to face him.

"What's this about Dean?" John demanded albeit irritably.

Dean turned and looked John dead in the eyes as he explained his conversation with Jessica. He told John and Bobby how Jessica said that she had something that would help kill the witch, and how she had an idea as to where Sam might be.

When he finished recollecting the last twenty minutes, John looked at Dean with a hint of disbelief.

"We suddenly trust her now?" John demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes and stepped forward defiantly.

"Yea, she's not really the witch's daughter! Turns out she was the body of the witch's daughter – sounds complicated I know, but I think we can trust Jess." Dean defended.

John looked toward Bobby with a questioning gaze. Bobby returned it and shrugged.

"So why did the witch keep her alive?" John asked as he looked back toward Dean.

"I don't know!" Dean admitted, "But right now she's the only one giving us _anything_ that may or may not lead us to Sam! We have _nothing_, dad!"

John's hands shook as he tried to make Dean see reason.

"And if she screws us over?" John yelled, "If this girl screws us over and sells us out to that witch, then we're _all _dead. Us and Sam. We need to be smart about this, Dean."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Dean spat with a shrug, "if it makes you feel comfortable, I'll keep a gun on her."

"But if she's a witch like the other one, a gun won't do any good! Don't you get it?" John demanded furiously, his face becoming red as his anger rose.

"It's a little too late now." Dean said as he shook his head, trying to wave his own rising anger, "She'll be here any minute."

"You are unbelievable, Dean!" John spat, "I thought you were smarter than this!"

Dean didn't reply. He only averted his eyes from his angry fathers', to his own feet.

He usually was much smarter about these things, but not when Sam was involved admittedly. Whenever Sam was the one in need of rescuing, Dean dropped everything and always came running, even if he had to fraternize with the enemy to do so.

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, there was a light knocking at the front door, causing John, Bobby, and Dean to glance at it nervously.

Dean inhaled deeply, and then walked over to the door. He glanced through the peephole and saw that it was Jessica, holding a rather large black duffel bag over her shoulder.

Dean looked back at his father and nodded slowly, before turning his attention back to the door and opening it to reveal Jessica.

She stood in the doorway, wearing a plain black tank top, and tight dark jeans that hugged her figure. Her wavy blonde hair was cast over her shoulder framing her face, which was contorted into an angry expression as she tossed her duffel at Dean who caught it with a grunt.

It was rather heavy, what could possibly be in there? He then dropped it inside by the front door by his own duffels.

"Jeez, what the hell's in that?" Dean demanded as he rubbed his wrist.

Jessica ignored his question, and crossed the threshold, entering the room with no invitation. Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door closed behind her before turning to face her and his father and Bobby.

"Jessica, this is my dad, and our friend Bobby." Dean introduced seriously as he motioned toward John and Bobby when mentioned.

Jessica nodded a quick greeting, and then reached into her waistband with a wince.

A moment later she pulled out an antique colt revolver, with a pentagram etched into its handle.

Upon seeing her draw a weapon, John instinctively reached into his own waistband and quickly withdrew a .45 and aimed it at Jessica's chest.

Jessica's hands shot up in a surrendering motion with the colt still in her hand.

"Easy there!" She called as she tossed the gun in her hand onto Dean's bed slowly, so John would put away his weapon.

John eyed her warily for a moment before placing his gun on the nightstand behind him slowly. As Jessica eased her hands back to her sides gently, John turned his attention from her, to the bed where she had tossed the gun.

Upon closer inspection, John noticed the pentagram which was carved into the handle of the gun and his eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Where'd you get that?" John demanded as he picked it up from the bed to get a closer look at it.

"A mutual friend of ours had it." Jessica replied vaguely, "anyways, I figured this may help us kill that bitch and get Sam back."

Dean looked over at the gun in his fathers' hands quizzically.

"What's the deal with this gun, dad?" Dean asked curiously.

John glanced over at Dean quickly before looking back to Jessica with an accusing glare.

"How can I be sure this is the real one?" John tested.

Jessica lifted her hands in a surrendering motion as she had done before.

"I would say go out and test it for yourself, but ya see those bullets are pretty rare." Jessica replied hotly, quickly folding her arms over her chest.

"Dad?" Dean questioned.

John looked over toward Dean and sighed deeply before replying.

He told Dean the story of Samuel Colt, and his gun that he made for a hunter of the supernatural back in the 1800's. He told Dean how the gun was meant to kill anything.

"Anything, as in supernatural anything?" Dean asked sounding surprised as he glanced at the gun wide-eyed.

Jessica gave a small smile, as she remembered how that was Sam's exact reaction too.

"Yes," John replied with a solemn nod, "story goes, he made thirteen bullets. This hunter he made the gun for, used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him."

"Alright," Dean said with a cocky smirk, "now let's go get Sam."

"We need a plan, genius!" Jessica snapped, "Now I said I know where he _might_ be, I never said I know exactly where he is."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Then where do you think he _might_ be?"

Jessica looked over at the map of the town they were currently in which Dean left open on the table, and walked over to it with Dean, Bobby, and John following at her heel. When she came to a halt in front of it, Dean John, and Bobby gathered around the table to get a good look.

Dean had a skew of red 'X's' in the places he had already looked, and red circles were placed in the areas where he had yet to search. One of the circles were just over the woods he was thinking about searching just this morning, and was right where Jessica pointed to.

"There's a cabin in these woods, it's pretty close to her old one, but she really likes this area…something about being _in-tuned to nature_ or some crap like that." Jessica spat.

"Alright, Bobby and I will check it out today." John announced with a nod.

"And if Sammy's in there?" Dean demanded as his head snapped up to meet his fathers' gaze.

John looked over at Bobby, who looked back at him with a nod. John turned his head to face Dean with a half smile on his face.

"Then we all go back tonight, guns blazing."

Dean smiled and nodded with admiration of this plan.

**xXx**

Approximately two hours later, John and Bobby left Dean and Jessica at the motel, while they went searching through the woods as promised.

Dean said he and Jessica would stay behind and form a game plan just in case Sam was found today.

Agreeing, John and Bobby took off.

Now they had been in the woods for nearly a half hour with guns at the ready held in front of the defensively as they trekked through the woods ground with dead brown and red leaves crunching beneath their feet.

The air around them seemed to become thicker as they wandered deeper and deeper into the woods, John's and Bobby's senses were on high alert, ready to catch anything that wasn't just right.

And there it was, finally.

John came to a halt, and held his hand out signaling Bobby to stop too. Bobby abided, looking at John with a confirming glare.

"You hear that?" John whispered urgently.

"Nope." Bobby replied with a nod.

There were no animal noises to be heard. Looking around, neither John nor Bobby so much as saw a single squirrel. There weren't even any crickets.

Wildlife had abandoned this area for some reason.

John broke out into a jog, with Bobby following suit. This meant that they were definitely on the right track.

John was filled with the smallest ounce of hope; maybe he would get Sam back tonight. That way he could quit worrying so much.

Suddenly, a force pulled at John's arm, causing him to stop. He turned his head to see that it was Bobby tugging his arm back to hide with him behind a rather large tree. John nodded and stepped back.

"What?" John demanded.

Bobby rolled his eyes at him, and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at the worn down cabin that lay directly in front of them.

"Idjit." Bobby muttered as he released John's face.

John squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the inside of the cabin, seeing as there were no doors or windows.

And there, directly in front of the door sat a dark brown wolf with its back turned to them. John looked past his son, and saw what he was facing. Sam was looking at the witch, who looked as if she were pleased about whatever she was talking to him about. At her side was a wolf that was a little smaller than Sam, but was gray and white.

"Got 'im." Bobby muttered as John pulled his cellphone from his pocket and hurriedly dialed Dean's number.

After two rings, Dean finally answered.

_"Hello?" _Dean greeted sounding hopeful.

"He's here." John said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Sorry no Sam in this chapter. But the next one will be full of Sammy goodness. :D_


	28. Saving Sammy

_Chapter 28_

* * *

The sky was a dark purple with streaks of pink, and filled with stars. It was getting late out, but Sam couldn't tell how late it actually was. He had nothing to tell him the time. He could only hope it wasn't eight.

He couldn't help but think of how deranged that witch was for coming up with such a punishment. For her to simply take his conscious mind so he ran solely on instinct for him to mate with another wolf?

Sam cringed at the thought. No one in their right state of mind could have come up with such a punishment.

He could only hope he could find a way out, or his dad, or Dean would come to his rescue. However, the later it got and the darker the sky turned, the more he lost hope.

To Sam's udder discomfort, suddenly, the gray and white wolf came into the room with her ears perked up, and her head cocked as she eyed him warily.

Sam growled at her, and flattened his ears against his head. He tried to look as threatening as possible as he snapped his jaws at her angrily, but it only seemed to interest her more as she took a couple steps closer.

Then directly behind her, the witch walked into the room wearing the same gown she was wearing earlier in the day and the same smirk on her glowing face.

"Sam." She greeted simply as she stepped past the other wolf and stood directly in front of Sam, towering over him in his wolf form.

She placed her hands on her thighs and lowered herself to look Sam directly in the eye. He couldn't help but silence himself as he wondered what it was she was about to do.

"Why is it that since you've been here, you've been hiding in that wolf skin?" The witch as seriously as her smirk slid from her face, and a slight frown replaced it.

Sam cocked his head and widened his eyes with confusion, whatever he had been expecting, that wasn't it.

In truth, Sam hadn't shifted back because then he would be completely exposed and naked, seeing as when he was kidnapped she hadn't brought him any clothes.

As if reading his mind, she gave a tiny laugh and offered a half smile.

"If it's because of the nudity, you'll have to get over that, love." The witch commented sternly as she moved her hands to her hips and stood to her full height, "I'll be seeing you in much less than your skin very, very soon."

Sam snarled at her, and flashed his teeth angrily.

The witch looked down at him with a saddened expression on her face as she slowly sunk to her knees so she was eye-level with him.

Sam silenced himself when she placed a gentle hand on his muzzle and stroked it.

"Why do you hate me?" she coked out as if she were suppressing tears.

Sam looked at her nervously. This woman was absolutely insane!

"I've given you a gift Sam, and how am I repaid?" The witch asked rhetorically as if she were actually hurt by him, "You kill my pets? My other loved ones?"

Sam grumbled, and shifted his weight a little. He was visibly uncomfortable.

"I didn't catch that." The witch said slowly and seriously.

Then, to Sam's terror, the witch suddenly closed her eyes, and spread her arms wide, embracing the air around her as the soft glow beneath her skin became bright and vibrant as it filled the room with warm tingly power.

Sam backed away from her, but it was no use. A thin beam of brilliant white light erupted from her chest, and flew forth into Sam's.

At that moment he thought she was killing him. It felt as if he was being pierced repeatedly by hot pokers all around his body including his insides.

Slowly but surely he began to shift into his human form, but it wasn't in a way he had ever remembered it happening. The witch forced his bones to pop, and crack, and realign, as well as his organs as usual, but there was no adrenaline rush to make it the tiniest bit pleasurable. The shift was unnatural, and forced, and Sam thought he was going to die from the pain.

Moments later, a fully human, and completely naked Sam lay on the cold wooden floor of the cabin heaving in heavy breaths as he tried to recover.

The light suddenly receded back to a soft glow around the witch, and her eyes opened slowly only to come to stare at Sam's sweating naked form.

"That's better." The witch commented with a smile.

Sam looked up at her with his glossy pain-filled eyes hatefully. Never in his whole life had he hated what he was as much as he did at this moment.

The witch cocked her head, her eyes still never leaving Sam. She looked as if she were concentrating deeply on something.

But at that moment, Sam's mind began to fog and his better, human intelligence left him. He stared up at the woman curiously, he knew she was doing something to him, but what?

He then wished Dean were there to help him, to rescue him. But from what? He couldn't seem to remember why he needed rescuing as more and more of himself slipped away.

He grumbled softly as the woman spoke gently to him.

"Let go, Sam...let the wolf out." She whispered.

But he _was_ the wolf. No! He was Sam. Sam Winchester.

"N-no." Sam replied weakly as a tiny sliver of gold outlined his hazel pupils.

The witch smiled as she realized how hard Sam was fighting with his instincts. She knew that this was a battle that he would surely loose.

"It's okay," The witch cooed, "rest for a while, let your instincts take over."

"N-no." Sam whispered flatly. It was a lost cause, she was too strong.

A deep rumbling ferocious hunger grew in the pit of Sam's stomach, it ached for blood. He couldn't ignore it as it continued to claw at the back of his throat, begging him to hunt and kill. It was like he hadn't eaten for days.

Sam let out a ferocious growl, as he looked past the woman in front of him toward the other woman that stood behind her, completely naked as he was.

The woman? But where was the other wolf?

Sam sniffed at the air and sensed that he and the naked blond were alike. Both of them were wolves down to their core, and sometimes in shape.

She was his mate, he knew it.

With new-found strength, Sam stood and watched the naked blond with his now completely golden eyes as her own stared back at him lustfully.

Just then, the sound of loud gunfire rang out from the doorway making Sam, the other wolf, and the witch glare angrily as three men charged into the room all armed with rifles, except for the dark haired older man who was armed with a colt revolver.

The youngest of the men, who Sam seemed to identify a little with, grabbed Sam's shoulders forcefully.

"Sammy? You okay?" He asked urgently as his green eyes looked into Sam's inhuman golden irises.

Dean looked in Sam's eyes and was taken aback when he saw no trace of humanity or recognition in his brothers' golden eyes.

John and Bobby lifted their weapons, and aimed them at the witch's chest. She seemed to ignore Bobby as she stared fearfully at the revolver in John Winchester's hands.

"What'd you do to him?" Dean demanded angrily, still not taking his eyes off his brother.

Sam let out a feral growl at the youngest one with his hands on him. His heart was pounding in his chest, making his blood swish around in his chest. This seemed to excited Sam as he averted his eyes from Dean's face to where his heart rest in his ribcage.

"Sammy?" Dean asked curiously as his growling got louder.

"If you kill me," the witch said with phony confidence, "then Sam will stay like this."

"Fix him NOW!" John demanded as he shook the colt in his hands.

"Why should I?" The witch tested.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered to his brother, ignoring what was going on with his father and the witch. Sam kept eyeing Dean hungrily, as if he were a slab of meat instead of his brother.

To Dean's surprise, Sam suddenly pounced on him with a loud roar, sending both of them sailing to the hard floor.

With Sam straddling Dean's waist, he lowered himself and sniffed his prey slowly, savoring the taste of its fear on his tongue.

Just as Sam was about to sink his teeth into Dean's throat, the butt of Bobby's rifle smacked Sam dead in the temple, knocking him out cold on top of his brother.

Dean groaned as he shoved his dead-weight brother off of him.

As he sat up he looked up at Bobby and nodded a 'thank you', before standing and turning his attention back to his now unconscious little brother.

John took in a deep breath and stared hatefully at the witch. He knew one way to get him, Bobby, and his sons out of there alive, he only hoped the witch would go for it.

"Fine," John muttered, "let's make a deal."

"John are you insane?" Bobby protested angrily.

"Trust me!" John muttered.

"I'm no demon." The witch said with a chuckle.

"No," John agreed, "but I know that, they're what give you your power."

The witch looked at John with wide eyes, and her mouth slightly agape.

"How did you-?" She asked, but couldn't bring herself to finish her thought as a confident smirk plastered on John's face.

"It doesn't matter how I know." John dismissed, "I also know that you took Sam from the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

Dean and Bobby glared at John curiously, what did he know? What was he going on about? Did he know what the Yellow-Eyed Demon wanted with Sam? Or was he just pushing the witch's buttons?

Sam and Dean had told John about the first night they met the demon and what she said about how she took Sam from the demon with yellow eyes. So maybe this was just a trick.

If they got out of this alive, Dean would have to remember to ask his dad about this.

"Now, I'm no expert on witchcraft," John continued, "but you'd get some form of punishment for something like that, am I right?"

"Name your terms!" The witch spat irritably.

"Let me walk out of here right now with my sons and our friend, and give Sam his human mind back...and I'll let you live for now." John bargained through gritted teeth. He hated the idea of letting the witch live another day, but right now he had no choice.

The witch smiled, "That's all?"

"Yes," John replied with a nod.

"Fine then...until next time then, John."

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked urgently.

"He'll be _Sammy_ again when he comes too...I swear." The witch explained with a tiny smile. She then looked down at Sam unconscious form, "I'll be seeing you soon, Sam."

And with that, the witch and the naked blond were suddenly gone with a strong gust of wind.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had to get my computer cleaned for viruses. XP_

_More to come soon! _


	29. A New Plan

_Chapter 29_

* * *

About a half hour later, Dean, John, and Bobby burst through the motel room door. Sam was being lifted by his arms and feet with Dean at his head and John at his feet.

The moment the door slammed open, Jessica shot to her feet from Dean's bed with a worried expression on her face as her eyes fell on Sam's naked, motionless form.

"Is he alright?" She questioned shakily as Bobby gently placed his hands on her arms to move her out of the way.

"He's gonna be fine." Dean snapped as if he were trying to convince himself as well.

Dean and John placed Sam on Dean's bed, and folded his arms over his chest. John, Dean, Bobby, and Jessica all looked down at Sam fearfully. No one was sure if the witch would really let Sam out that easily.

"What happened?" Jessica demanded as she folded her arms over her chest.

John glared daggers at her, warning her to shut her mouth, and stay out of it. But it seemed she didn't catch the hint as she looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean looked up toward his father, and then looked back toward Jessica and explained what happened from their arrival at the witch's cabin as he placed a blanket over his brothers' naked body.

He went on to explain how when they got there, Sam wasn't in his right state of mind, and how he even attacked him. Jessica's eyes widened at that, but Dean continued.

He then went on, saying how John struck a deal with the witch to get them all back safely and put Sam's conscious mind back.

Jessica looked at John with an angry look plastered on her features.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She snapped.

"Beg your pardon?" John asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"You _blackmailed_ her into giving Sam back?" Jessica asked with disbelief clear in her voice.

John shrugged, "Whatever works."

"Yea well, you're an idiot if you think this will work long-term. She'll be back sooner or later." Jessica warned.

"I figured." John said halfheartedly, "But next time she won't be holding Sam's mind as collateral. So I'll get a clean shot of her."

"How can you be sure?" Jessica asked, her voice rising with each word as her temper rose in sync, "When Sam wakes up, will he be back to normal?"

"Yes," Dean interjected, "those were the terms."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "So you're just going on her word? You really don't know?"

Dean shot his father a nervous glance, but John ignored it.

"We'll take precautions." John reasoned.

"John!" Bobby called, interrupting the argument. They all hushed and looked over at Bobby curiously who was nodding toward Sam.

All the eyes in the room averted to Sam as his eyelids cracked open revealing his usual hazel, human color.

"W-what happened?" He asked groggily as he lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the light.

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean prodded as he sat on the bed next to his brother.

"Um..." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temple gently as he tried to remember what happened last.

"I remember this really intense pain," he explained in a husky tone, "she pulled me out of wolf form...and then I was laying on her floor completely naked. That's all I remember."

"She _pulled_ you out of wolf form?" John questioned a little angrily.

Sam nodded solemnly as he looked up at his fathers' scrutinizing gaze. He quickly looked away, as he remembered the last time he saw his father. He remembered the blood all over the place, most of it was his doing. And he was sure Dean had told him by now that he had nothing to do with that slaughter, so surely John must have thought he was a monster.

"How're you feelin' kid?" Bobby asked with narrowed eyes.

Sam looked up at him and shrugged.

"I feel fine," Sam replied honestly, "a little dizzy, but fine I guess."

Bobby nodded in approval, and then turned toward Jessica who looked as if she were holding back from rushing to Sam's side.

Sam followed Bobby's gaze, and for the first time, noticed that Jessica was there. He sat up quickly, completely ignoring the moment of vertigo as the room seemed to spin, and smiled at her.

"Jess?" He questioned excitedly.

Jess nodded, and then finally succumbed by dipping past Dean for a hug from Sam. They stayed like that for a moment before Sam finally pulled away.

"When did you get here?" Sam asked.

"This morning." Jessica replied honestly.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked hopefully.

Jessica nodded, and then shot John an angry look.

"Does that mean it's over?" Sam prodded, as he looked between Jessica and his father.

"No." John chimed in honestly.

"Why? What happened?"

For a long moment, no one said anything. All eyes averted to John. Some of their looks were accusatory, while others were questioning. After a while of debating with himself how he should go about explaining what happened, he decided to just lay it out there.

When John was finished telling the story, he looked down at Sam worriedly as Sam looked ahead at the wall with a blank expression.

Flashes of memory came into Sam's mind within that instant, making him cringe.

They were tiny, and fragmented, but his father didn't need to explain to him what he almost did to Dean.

At that time, he didn't even remember Dean. It was like he was a wild animal.

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered in Dean's direction.

Dean shrugged it off.

"It wasn't you." He said halfheartedly.

"Yes it was." Sam snapped, "That was my instinct."

"No, that was the wolf's instinct." Dean corrected.

"There's no difference, Dean!" Sam said angrily, "It's what I am."

Dean rolled his eyes as he tried to tune his brother out. Sam realized what his brother was doing, so he only got louder.

"It's not like I'm possessed Dean!" Sam explained.

"Alright, enough!" John yelled.

Sam inwardly flinched from the authority in his fathers' voice. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but guilt churned in his stomach, making him all the more nervous.

"We need a plan," John said a little calmer, "chances are that witch will be back for Sam, sometime soon, and we need to be ready for her."

Dean looked up at John and shrugged.

"Well there's five of us, and only two of them, so it shouldn't be too hard right?" Dean asked quizzically.

No one said anything. She seemed to be a very powerful, a very old witch. And none of them knew for sure what exactly she was capable of.


	30. Awkward Silence

_Chapter 30_

* * *

A following morning flew by almost too fast. No one seemed to be awake for it, so by the early afternoon when all were up and running, John announced that he and Bobby would go check out the cabin again to see if the witch was still hanging around.

Dean thought it best that they wait until that night, but John had a feeling in his gut that he would want to be back with his boys when the sun went down. Something just didn't seem right to him, and he'd been hunting for too long to ignore a feeling like that.

The moment Bobby and John left, Jessica volunteered to go to the store and pick up some meat for Sam. Both he and Dean thanked her as she left the room with her car keys in her hands.

So Sam and Dean were alone in the motel room sitting in silence. Dean sat at the table by the window with his elbows propped up, and his hands supporting his head as his eyes continuously darted around the room. His eyes seemed to stop every once in a while on Sam, which he noticed a couple times.

At first Sam would shrug it off as his brothers' over-protective nature, but after a while Sam swore that his brothers' gaze became more scrutinizing and judgemental. Had Dean seen the mess Sam made that day with the other wolves too? He hoped not; explaining to his father was one thing, but explaining that to Dean would be something completely different.

Dean was around more than their dad was, and never, not once in Sam's whole life, in either form had he ever torn anything apart like that.

Sure there were the occasional solo hunting trips for fresh meat in the woods, but usually Dean and their father wasn't around to see that. Dean only saw Sam eat fresh meat once, and that was when Sam ditched them to go to Stanford.

Sam sighed, and stood from his seat on Dean's bed, and gathered some clothes out of his duffel bag, which someone had the courtesy to bring inside for him.

He looked back at Dean, who now seemed to be trying to hide the fact that he was looking at him, by averting his eyes to the ceiling quickly.

Sam huffed an annoyed breath and went to the bathroom to take the first shower since before he was kidnapped.

Dean watched as Sam slammed the bathroom door behind him nervously. The moment he heard the water of the shower running, and was sure Sam wasn't listening, Dean let out an annoyed huff.

He wasn't annoyed at Sam exactly. He was just annoyed at the whole situation. Dean wished his father would have just shot the witch and gotten this over with. He was tired of Sam's life hanging on the line all the time.

But then again, Dean wasn't too sure Sam needed his protection much anymore.

A shudder ran up through Dean's spine as a flash from the gory scene the other day flitted across his mind. Blood, and guts spewed all over the pavement, and on the outter walls of the motel.

Sam had done most of that. He tore one of the wolves in half, that scene in particular turned Dean's stomach. How strong was Sam exactly?

Even more important was, where was his innocent 'never-harm-a-fly' Sammy? Dean surely understood Sam protecting himself by killing the wolf, but ripping him apart?

Was it really so easy for Sam to kill?

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a conversation he had with Sam not too long ago sprang through his mind.

_"How does it fell...when you're...you know...the wolf?" Dean had asked awkwardly._

_"It feels...natural." Sam admitted in a whisper._

Dean wondered if it felt natural when Sam tore those other wolves apart.

Dean then jerked those thoughts right out of his mind. This was his little brother he was talking about. No matter what he was, that wasn't gonna change. Dean then shrugged it off as Sam miscalculating his strength. There was no way he would have intentionally tore a wolf in half, right?

Either way, Dean was certain that they would have to talk about this, but to be honest he wasn't really much for talking right about now.

Just then, Sam emerged from the bathroom fully dressed with a cloud of steam following suit. He hurriedly brushed his dark stringy wet hair out of his eyes, and sat back down on the end of Dean's bed where he was before.

"Took long enough, princess." Dean said jokingly.

Sam smirked, but didn't reply as he sighed and looked toward the door. He heard a car door slam shut, and he knew that it was Jessica.

Not a moment later, did she burst through the front door with a winded look on her face, and two large brown paper bags, one in each hand.

She kicked the front door shut behind her, and hustled with the heavy groceries into the small kitchen area and set the bags down on the counter.

Jessica turned to face the brothers' with a more together, happy smile on her face.

"Anything fun happen while I was out?" She asked, kidding.

Sam shrugged, and looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Dean shook his head at his brother, but didn't reply.

Jessica looked back and forth between them, and then shrugged to herself, before turning around to the bags, and pulling out a large package of raw steaks.

Sam suddenly smelled the raw steak in Jessica's hands, and it made his hunger mount. He stood from his seat, and walked into the kitchen. He offered Jessica a tiny smile.

"What would I do without you?" Sam whispered with a small chuckle.

Jessica eyed Sam for a moment with a playful glint in her eye before handing Sam the package in her hands.

"Crash and burn." She replied with a smile, and kissed him quickly, deciding to spare Dean the awkwardness.

With the meat in Sam's hands, his senses went into overdrive as the scent of blood and processed meat filled his mind. A hunger he had never felt before filled his very being, nearly suffocating him.

Something wasn't right.

He then sat down at the table across from where Dean was, and dug through the plastic wrap before throwing it on the floor beneath his chair.

Dean's lip curled up in disgust upon seeing his brother digging into the raw meat hungrily. He rolled his eyes at his brother, and stood from his seat, and walked over to Jessica's side.

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked curiously, her eyes trained on Sam's back.

Dean looked over at his little brother and shrugged.

Right when he was about to answer, his breath caught in his throat when he looked closer at Sam.

His fingernails tapered into claws as they tore through the red slippery meat, and in his mouth, Dean noticed as he chewed, his teeth elongated into fangs.

This had never happened before, as far as Dean remembered. At it terrified him.

* * *

_I just wanted to take this time out to thank everyone who took the time out to read this story, seriously; you're all so amazing for your support. _

_163 of you so kindly reviewed, while 30 of you put this on your favorites list, and 42 of you put this on your alerts. Wow, I hope you guys continue to be so nice to me. Haha. :D_


	31. Instinct

_Chapter 31_

* * *

The sky above them was dark blue, almost black, and dark misty clouds rolled over head, hiding the moon from view. All the trees in the woods looked dead and worn, and brown leaves littered the ground around John and Bobby as they walked through the woods with guns held at the ready.

The bitter cold bit at their noses and fingertips, and they could clearly see their breaths bellow from their noses and mouths like tiny clouds. Yet, they still went forward.

They knew they were on the right track, because just like last time, there were no sounds of animals anywhere around. The landscape around them was completely dead.

"You think this bitch is really still around?" Bobby asked in a huffed whisper.

"No," John replied honestly, "but still, I don't want to take the chance if she is."

"She's not that sloppy, John." Bobby said simply, "If she were, she would have been dead ages ago."

John didn't reply, he only continued forward with a look of determination on his face.

The truth was, he really didn't believe that she was in the cabin either, but like he said he needed to be sure. He felt like he needed to get back to his sons soon. The bad feeling he had before continued to grow, until it turned into full-scale fear of something being wrong.

He just wanted to get in and out of here as quick as possible.

Just then to John's surprise, a gray and white wolf jumped out from behind a particularly old and feeble looking oak tree. She was beautiful, and dangerous all at the same time, her dark blue eyes were trained on John's gun that he had aimed at her face.

"This one of hers?" Bobby asked in a winded whisper.

John nodded, but he was confused as to why the wolf didn't attack. She just stood there looking at them curiously. She cocked her head to the side, but John never lowered his guard.

Suddenly, the wolf bolted in the other direction. She ran through the maze of trees with ease, and bound over logs trying to escape the hunters.

John lowered his weapon, but his eyes were staring after the wolf. Why hadn't she attacked?

That's when it dawned on him, she probably wasn't sent to attack them. She was either a diversion, or a spy. John wasn't sure which. But this only confirmed his bad feeling.

John grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt, and dragged his friend back in the direction they just came from.

"What is it?" Bobby asked as John released his shirt, expecting Bobby to follow.

"We need to get back to the boys." John said urgently, "It's just a feeling."

So without further conversation, both John and Bobby ran through the woods as quickly as their legs would carry them, trying to get back to Sam and Dean.

**xXx**

Sam felt something wasn't right with himself, but he couldn't think of what it was. He held the raw meat in his clawed hands and shoved it into his fanged mouth hungrily.

The hunger had grown so intense, it was a wonder he hadn't keeled over. It was a white hot scratching in the pit of his stomach, begging for a reprieve.

He smelled two people behind him, and it aggravated him deeply. Whoever they were, he felt their gazes piercing the back of his head expectantly. If they didn't quit it soon, he would teach them a lesson for invading someone elses territory and trying to steal his meal.

Sam let out a warning growl, telling them to back off. All they did was take a few steps back. He figured that was fine for now, at least he had them scared.

Dean looked over at Jessica as they were as far away from Sam as the room would allow with their backs pressed against the wall.

"What is this?" Dean whispered to Jessica angrily.

"I don't know!" Jessica mouthed, "I told you she wouldn't let Sam off so easily!"

"Alright!" Dean snapped, at the sound of his loud tone, Sam emitted another growl at his threatening voice.

Dean instantly silenced himself. He knew his dad and Bobby would be back soon.

When Sam went back to eating the meat in front of him, Dean started talking to Jessica again in frantic whispers.

"What should we do? Is there a counter-spell or something that'll reverse this?"

Jessica looked at Dean blankly.

"No," She replied bluntly, "the only one who can reverse the spell is the one who cast it, genius."

Dean rolled his eyes as his anger rose.

"So what do we do then? Sit here and wait for back-up?"

Jessica shrugged, "That, or shoot him."

Shooting Sam definitely wasn't an option, Dean decided. And he knew that Jessica didn't want it to come to that either. So he exhaled sharply and watched nervously as Sam rose from his seat as he finished the last bit of meat on the Styrofoam tray.

Sam slowly walked over to Dean and Jessica with examining eyes.

His golden, wild eyes chilled Dean to the core as his little brother stared at him as if he'd never seen him before in his life.

"Sammy," Dean whispered gently, "come on, this isn't you."

Sam cocked his head at the man in front of him, and finally came to a halt when they were about an inch away from each other.

Dean could smell Sam's breath, and it reeked. It smelled strongly of blood, making Dean cringe visibly.

"Come on," Dean tried to reason, "you can fight this. This is just a spell, you're not this _thing_!"

Sam growled as the man showed more threatening characteristics. A moment ago, he smelled so sweetly of fear, but now the scent ran sour as the man became more angry than scared.

"Sam," Jessica tried more gently, "come on, sweetie."

Sam looked at the girl and lowered his nose to her throat, and inhaled deeply. She was _terrified_, and it excited him. He raised his clawed hands, and pressed them against her hips, pinning her further into the wall, causing her to draw in shaky breaths.

"This isn't you." Jessica whispered shakily.

Sam suddenly drove his tongue down to the crook of her neck gently as he pressed his claws into her hips deeper and deeper through her jeans, hard enough to draw blood.

"Get a room you two." Dean muttered with a little annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

Sam's head snapped up at the man. He almost forgot about him, as he lost himself in the scent of the girl. Sam looked back at the woman, and then released her.

Jessica sighed frantically with relief.

But Sam was far from finished, he rammed his nose into Dean's throat and sniffed deeply.

Dean looked down at his brother with disgust and sighed.

"Well this is disturbing." Dean whispered to himself.

Jessica shot him a warning glance, but Dean ignored it.

Sam smelled a kinship between himself and this man. He could tell they were from the same bloodline, yet they weren't the same. This man, his brother, wasn't like he was, and Sam found that interesting.

He lifted his head from his brothers' neck and eyed him warily, as if he expected him to do something.

Sam then decided to see if his brother would be able to change shape as he could. A shudder ripped through Sam's frame as he frantically tore his clothes into ribbons with his teeth and claws trying to get them off desperately.

To Sam's surprise, the front door burst open, and two other men filed into the room with nervous looks on their faces.

Bobby slammed the door shut behind him, and then his and John's eyes immediately averted to Sam's naked form; who had a wild golden gaze, with deadly sharp claws, and large fangs as he snarled at them.

"Dean what's going on?" John asked loudly, his eyes never leaving Sam as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"He just wigged out! Jess got him something to eat, and as he ate, he went crazy!" Dean replied frantically.

Sam groaned as his entire frame shuddered, and his bones began to crunch and twist into a different form.

John watched, horrorsticken.

"Damnit!" John muttered to himself as his eyes stayed glued to his youngest as his fingers shortened into paws.

"Come over here, quickly!" John whispered to Dean and Jessica. He figured he would get them as close to the door as possible, just in case they had to make a run for it.

He wouldn't kill his son over something that wasn't his fault.

Dean and Jessica obeyed, and rushed past Sam's more animal than human frame, avoiding his claws as he swiped at their feet angrily.

Then, Sam shook his entire body as a wet dog would as he finished shifting. He looked up at the four humans with a ferocious glint in his golden eyes as he bared his teeth.

Bobby then reached for the doorknob behind it, and found that the door wouldn't budge. But how? They had just used that door, not a moment ago!

"We're locked in!" Bobby said nervously as he looked at John wide-eyed, "And we left the guns in the truck."

John didn't care so much about weapons, no matter what he looked like, or what kind of spell he was under, this was still his son, and John swore he would get him back.

The brown and black wolf in front of them lowered his body and snarled at them. He was hungry, and ready to kill.

**xXx**

Just outside the motel, the witch stood outside in the freezing cold wearing a forest green V-neck dress, and a crown of purple flowers over her head. The same purple flowers she used to poison Sam, and the others who disobeyed her.

She looked down at the gray and white wolf sitting next to her bare feet and smiled at her lovingly.

"Don't worry my pet," the witch said dangerously, "Maybe when Sam's had his fill, he'll share with you."

The wolf looked up at the witch hopefully, and nudged her knee with her muzzle affectionately.


	32. Attack

_Chapter 32_

* * *

Deep growling ripped through the silence of the motel room. John, Dean, Bobby, and Jessica looked down at the large brown and black wolf with the fierce golden eyes as he stared up at them hungrily.

Sam had them right where he wanted them. His prey was cornered, and he knew there was no other way for them to escape.

A glint of excitement shone through his eyes at the thought of fresh meat.

And that decided it, he couldn't wait anymore as he listened to the rhythmic pounding of their fearful hearts.

Sam lept forward, with his teeth bared and claws unsheathed, aimed at the one he identified as his brother first.

Dean's eyes widened when the wolf suddenly jumped in his direction, his teeth and claws aimed for his throat. Instinctively, Dean grabbed the wolf as it landed on his chest and sent them both to the ground with Dean pinned underneath it.

"Sorry Sammy," Dean muttered as he brought his knee up to Sam's gut, catching him by surprise, and knocking the wind from his lungs.

In Sam's moment of weakness, Dean pushed him off his chest, and quickly made his way to his feet.

"You alright?" John asked worriedly as he placed his hands on his sons shoulders. His eyes scanned Dean for any immediate injuries, and was satisfied when he found none.

"I'm good." Dean replied, a little winded.

Sam quickly made his way back to his feet, his body in a low crouch and his hackles raised. He glared at them with his black lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Any ideas?" Dean asked his father, his eyes staring down at the wolf expectantly.

"I'm thinking!" John snapped.

One of the older humans was showing threatening characteristics again. Sam's gaze turned to him again, and then pounced on him with a loud roar.

John stepped back upon his son attacking him. Unlike when Sam attacked Dean, Sam and John weren't knocked to the ground.

Sam's jaws were snapping furiously at John's neck, but John quickly and forcefully threw the wolf off him.

Sam yelped as his body came into contact with the table top, but quickly slipped off and crashed into the large lamp in the corner of the room, and then the wall with a loud _'thud' _and _'crash'. _Upon crashing into the wall, he quickly slid to the ground to reveal the large hole in the plaster wall his body left.

Shards of plaster clung to Sam's body, and were even embedded beneath the fur, and in the skin causing him to bleed harshly.

"What the hell, dad!" Dean screamed angrily as his eyes looked down at the visibly injured wolf.

Blood matted his fur together in various spots on his back, and muzzle. It wasn't too bad though. Dean knew that it would quickly heal, but it was just the idea that his father had been so quick to toss Sam off like that, that worried him.

"Okay, I have an idea!" John whispered frantically as he turned his attention to Dean.

"Shoot, because I'm coming up blank." Dean quipped.

"We're gonna rush him." John stated curtly.

Dean cocked his head as his eyebrows knit together.

"Beg your pardon?" Dean asked as if he hadn't heard his father correctly.

"We're gonna rush him, and lock him in the bathroom till we figure out something more solid." John elaborated.

"John, that's ten kinds of crazy!" Bobby interjected as he stared at the wolf wide-eyed as it slowly made his way to his feet.

"I know," John admitted, "but I don't see anyone else coming up with any other ideas."

Bobby nodded slowly in agreement.

"Now, there are more of us than there are of him, so it shouldn't be too hard. On my count, got it?"

Dean, Bobby, and Jessica all nodded in agreement.

Sam was now on his feet with new-found strength. He shook his body as he did when he first shifted to get the remaining dust and plastic shards out of his fur.

When he was satisfied, he quickly limped back to where his prey stood huddled together. He knew now that the one he had just attacked would be a challenge, but he was up for it.

"One," John whispered beginning the countdown.

Immediately, Dean and Bobby shifted their weight as they readied themselves. Jessica stood completely still, as her breathing quickened.

Sam looked at the four of them with an examining look. He knew something was about to happen, but he didn't know what. He was definitely curious to find out though.

"Two," John whispered a little more shakily.

Dean took an eager half-step forward, as his eyes locked on Sam's golden gaze.

Sam readied himself then, he lowered his body into a crouch again, and looked at them with such cold ferocity, it sent chills down Dean's and John's spines.

"THREE!" John shouted.

Just then, everything happened all at once.

John, Dean, Bobby, and Jess charged after the wolf, lifting his struggling form tightly.

John had his midsection, while Bobby carried his large wolf legs as they tried to kick out of their hold desperately.

This of course, left Dean at his head, switching between holding his front paws and his muzzle. He wasn't sure which was the most threatening. His mind was in a fog as he kept thinking that this was his little brother that they were treating like some animal.

Jessica ran past the small crowd, and opened the bathroom door for them with shaky, fumbling fingers.

Dean wrapped his hands around Sam's front paws so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

Sam growled and roared and snapped his jaws furiously, upon the release of his muzzle. His deadly gaze locked on Dean.

An idea sprung to Sam's mind as he lifted his head as much as the intrusion of his body would allow, and locked his jaws on his brothers' naked wrist as he held his paws.

Dean screamed and grunted in pain as Sam's jaws only tightened. Blood suddenly filled his mouth, sending his mind into a whirl as he began trying to pull the humans' arm off him.

Still, Dean didn't release his hold. This was for Sam's own good.

They quickly made their way into the bathroom, and John dropped the weight he had to help Dean.

Upon the weight suddenly being dropped, Sam's front and hind fell a little, dragging his fangs across Dean's wrist, making him cry out in more pain.

John's mind sorted through many ideas as quickly as he could to try to find away to unlock Sam's jaws.

John suddenly knew what to do. He figured he would feel bad about it later, but he wasn't ready to sacrifice Dean either.

He pulled his arm back, and then John quickly, and forcefully punched Sam in the face causing him to open his jaws, and yelp.

Both Dean and Bobby released Sam, as his shocked body fell to the tiled ground in a heap.

Dean cradled his bloody injured hand gently, as he walked out of the bathroom with John and Bobby at his heel.

John quickly slammed the bathroom door shut, and flipped the locks shut.

John sighed with little relief, but quickly turned his attention to Dean who was now sitting on his bed, holding his bleeding hand.

"You okay?" John asked worriedly.

Jessica's eyes widened upon seeing Dean's hand.

"What happened?" She asked still a little shaky.

"Sam bit me." Dean answered with a shrug, as if it were no big deal. But in reality, Dean couldn't help but feel a little hurt (emotionally) by it. Even though Sam was under some spell, he couldn't pull himself out to recognize his own brother?

Jessica nodded frantically as her mind flipped through what to do.

"I'll patch it up for you." She volunteered as she walked over to her duffel bag.

Dean nodded in graditude, but didn't reply.

"How bad is it?" John asked as he walked to Dean's side.

Dean shrugged, "Not too bad. I've had worse."

John nodded in understanding as Jessica returned to Dean's side with her First Aid kit in hand.

Dean gave a light chuckle, as Jessica set the kit on the bed and opened it. Her eyes averted back to Dean curiously.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked.

"This isn't like an actually werewolf bite is it? Because that would suck." Dean said only half kidding.

Jessica looked up at John, who was looking down at her curiously. Apparently he wanted to know as well.

"I doubt it." Jessica replied with a shrug.

She didn't know for certain, but she was serious when she replied. The witch only cursed those who she liked, or loved. She wouldn't give them the venom to create their own wolf, would she? Probably not.

Dean nodded, accepting that answer as Sam began scratching at the door frantically.

* * *

_What do you guys think? Will Dean turn? Hmm...maybe...maybe not. _

_Haha, wow, I suck for this cliffhanger! More tomorrow! :D_


	33. The Next Morning

_Chapter 33_

* * *

The witch, standing outside the motel room with her wolf at her side, wore a scowl on her face. She could tell by the scent of the air, and the thinness in the breeze that there was no massacre on the inside.

Maybe the hunters were too much for him? Would they kill him? Was he dead?

No she decided, if Sam were dead she surely would have felt it. They probably found someway to contain him.

The witch's frown deepened when she looked up at the sky to see that the clouds seemed to be mocking her. Clouds blanketed the black sky, hiding all the stars from sight, but there was a large gap in the clouds, revealing the moon in it's almost full position.

She needed Sam soon, and she needed her human sacrifice before the full moon. She was almost out of time.

The witch looked down toward the wolf at her feet, who stood completely still. Her golden eyes watching the motel room door that Sam was behind intently.

"No my love, it seems as if you won't be tasting human tonight. I'm sorry." The witch apologized in a whisper to the wolf at her side.

The wolf didn't seem to be paying any attention to her though. She only continued to stare at the door with an unwavering gaze.

The witch's eyes averted to the door as well after being ignored. She knew Jasmine sensed something was going on behind that door, and whatever it was it interested her deeply.

The witch looked up toward the sky and could smell dawn approaching.

She knew that once the sun rose Sam would come back to his senses. She made it so his instincts would bubble to the surface every night from now until the coming full moon. It was entirely temporary of course, but because she laid that curse on him, she knew she would see them again, very, very soon.

"Come on Jasmine," the witch said gently, "we will be back tomorrow night."

**xXx**

The following morning, Sam woke up with a throbbing headache resting behind his eyes. He lay somewhere hard and uncomfortable, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet against the pain.

He knew he was in wolf form, but it was weird because he certainly didn't remember shifting. Actually he didn't remember too much about the last time he was awake.

The last thing he remembered was sitting at the table, and eating. But then it went blank.

Sam tried to roll onto his back, but there were tight walls at this sides, limiting his mobility. Where was he?

At that thought, Sam managed to crack his eyes open against the throbbing only a little. He saw the confined space he was in, was actually the bathtub. How did he get in the bathroom?

Now came the hard part, Sam whimpered lightly as he willed his eyes open a little more, and pushed himself up on all fours slowly.

He was overtaken by a moment of vertigo, so he stood completely still to let it pass. His head felt as if he went twelve rounds with a block of cement.

After a couple minutes, when he trusted himself to move, he jumped out of the bathtub, but sat right back down on the tiled floor as his eyes widened at the sight of the bathroom door.

Millions of large scratch marks assaulted the wooden door, taking the once green painted door down to mostly dark brown splinters. Yet miraculously, it still stood.

He looked down at his paws, and noticed that small splinters stuck out in various spots around his claws.

Had he lost control again last night? A chill ran up Sam's spine at the thought of not being in control again. The last time his instinct took over, he nearly killed Dean.

What happened last night?

Did his family lock him in the bathroom to contain him? That was probably the smartest thing, Sam thought.

But what if it happened again tonight? If they had to contain him again, surely by the looks of this door, it wouldn't hold up against him again.

Sam huffed as he realized he should go out there and talk to Dean and their father to try and piece together last night's events.

Quickly, Sam shifted back to his naked human form, while the pain behind his eyes protested violently the entire time.

Now on two legs, Sam knocked on the battered and abused bathroom door hurriedly. He needed to put clothes on.

He heard a quick scramble on the other side of the door, and knew that Dean, their father, Bobby, and Jessica now stood directly outside the bathroom door.

"Sam, that you?" Sam heard his father call out almost hopefully.

"Yea," Sam replied in a tired whisper.

The bathroom door quickly unlocked and opened, and there in front of him he saw everyone staring at him nervously.

"Clothes would be great." Sam snapped as his hands immediately flew to cover his exposed crotch. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment at being revealed like this.

Jessica ran to the other side of the room, and returned moments later with fresh clothes for Sam to wear.

Sam nodded at her, and then closed the bathroom door once more to get changed. The redness still bright on his face.

**xXx**

Sam stepped out of the bathroom again, this time clean, and fully dressed. As soon as he opened the bathroom door though, he was met with nervous glances from everyone in the room.

He quickly walked toward one of the chairs by the table, and took a seat across from his father.

"How bad was I last night?" Sam whispered sounding defeated, he decided to get the inevitable out of the way now.

"Pretty bad." Dean replied from his seat on the end of his bed as he lifted a heavily bandaged wrist, to show his brother.

"I did that?" Sam asked miserably.

Dean nodded and then shrugged.

"It looks worse than it is, really." Dean said halfheartedly as he lowered his arm again, as if he were trying to avert the subject to not make Sam feel so bad.

Sam looked down at his feet and shook his head in shame. He then looked up as something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes widened when he saw a huge hole in the plastered wall, and dust in a pile directly under it. And from that spot, bloody paw prints circled that corner.

"I did that too." Sam muttered, his eyes still locked on the hole in the wall.

"I would say that was more dad than you, actually." Dean replied in an accusatory whisper as he looked at his dad, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"He literally threw you off him, and you slid off the table, directly into the wall." Dean explained. a little angrily.

"You did the right thing." Sam whispered to his father, "At least you didn't end up like Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Sam suddenly stood from his seat, and walked toward the bed where Dean sat. Standing in front of his brother, with his hazel eyes piercing the wrappings on his arm, Sam sighed.

"Let me see it." Sam demanded in a whisper.

"What?" Dean snapped, his eyes looking up at Sam, "No, don't worry about it Sam. I'm okay."

"Bull," Sam accused, his voice so full of melancholy, "let me see it."

"No." Dean said simply, as he moved the injured arm behind him, out of his brothers' line of view.

Sam shrugged, and then forcefully took Dean by that shoulder, and pulled his arm back in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean snapped angrily.

"Looking at the damage." Sam replied, his voice shaking with his own rising anger now.

Slowly, Sam unwrapped Dean's arm, trying to be as gentle as possible, but still making Dean wince every few seconds.

Finally at the last layer of the wrap, Sam slowly peeled it back and revealed the large, red teeth marks that assaulted his brothers' flesh.

But that wasn't the worst of it, the moment the wound was exposed out in the open. Fragments of memories came back to Sam in a quick flash before his eyes.

_FLASH_

_He held raw bloody meat in his clawed hands and shoved it into his fanged mouth hungrily. _

_FLASH_

_The hunger had grown so intense, it was a wonder he hadn't keeled over. It was a white hot scratching in the pit of his stomach, begging for reprieve. _

_FLASH_

_He shifted from human form to wolf form, so his shape would suit the instinct raging through his mind. His father and Bobby had returned from their search, and stood right there on his feeding ground. _

_FLASH_

_Sam suddenly pounced on his fathers' chest with the intention of killing him. He snapped his deadly jaws at John's throat, but his father forcefully shoved him off, sending him sailing onto the table, and then sliding off, and into the wall. _

_FLASH_

_Hands touching him, hands restraining him. His prey had overpowered him. Dean's hands locked around his front paws, but thinking quickly, Sam raised his muzzle, and took a bite of Dean's flesh just below his left hand. _

_FLASH_

Sam blinked and tears sprang to his eyes as the guilt overwhelmed him. He nearly killed Dean, because he was trying to help him.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered through an inaudible sob.

Dean raised his arm to get a better look at the wound himself, but shrugged it off.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Dean said simply, "there was nothing you could have done. If anything, this is the witch's fault."

Upon raising his arm, Sam caught a whiff of the dried, scabbed, wound, and it sent his mind reeling. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right there.

Sam's eyes widened, as he made a grab for his brother's injured arm, and lowered his face to it quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded, sounding a little annoyed.

Sam sniffed the wound frantically, it smelled like Dean, but it smelled different at the same time.

In a panic, Sam grabbed Dean's other uninjured arm.

"I'm okay." Sam assured his brother, and his father who was looking a little uneasy as Sam sniffed his brothers' wound.

"Trust me." Sam said, as his fingernails tapered into sharp claws before their eyes.

"What are you doing?" John demanded as he stood from his seat with a wide-eyed glare.

"Trust me," Sam repeated.

Sam took his clawed hand, and punctured the flesh in Dean's uninjured arm. Dean winced at the sudden pain, but it wasn't a serious threat, it was only a tiny hole.

Sam's claws receded back into normal fingernails as he lowered his head to the tiny puncture and sniffed the blood as it bubbled to the surface.

He lifted his head back up and looked at Dean with clear panic in his eyes.

When Sam sniffed the bite wound, he figured he was smelling his own saliva behind the antibiotics, he thought it was a trick his nose was playing on him.

But upon sniffing the second wound, there was no doubt now.

Dean's blood was tainted with wolf. His brother was like him now.

"Oh my God," Sam whispered as more tears sprang to his eyes.

"What?" Dean demanded impatiently.

"I'm so sorry." Sam sobbed.

* * *

_Oh man, haha. :D_

_There will be an explaination as to how Dean was able to get infected a little later on. But this is really important for the end of the story, which will be here sooner than you think, unfortunately. :(_


	34. Some Will Seek Forgiveness Others Escape

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Dean looked at Sam with wide expectant eyes, with his injured arm placed gently in his lap. Sam was looking back and forth between Dean and their father with soulful glances.

"Why are you sorry? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded.

Sam didn't answer right away, his eyes locked on his fathers' with a pleading expression. He would give anything to not have his father there right now.

"How are you feeling, Dean?" Sam asked shakily, trying a different approach.

Dean looked taken aback from the question, but shrugged.

"Fine I guess, can you quit beatin' around the bush and tell me what the hell's wrong with you?" Dean snapped irritably.

Again, Sam didn't answer. He could only bring himself to hang his head in shame as tears continued to swell in his eyes.

John looked back and forth between Sam and Dean with wide eyes as realization dawned on him. Was Dean that dense or was he just in denial?

Dean felt completely on-edge to be honest. It felt as if something awoke deep in the back of his mind. His senses had heightened dramatically as well, his sense of smell, his eye sight was sharper, and because of this he was practically in a panic. It took every bit of his self control to keep his game-face intact.

"Dean." John interjected seriously.

"No, dad." Dean snapped, giving his father an unwavering gaze, "I'm...I'm not -"

"Like me?" Sam offered, sadly.

"Wait...what?" Jessica chimed in, "Dean's turned?"

Dean snapped his head in her direction, giving her a loaded death-glare. However, she ignored it.

"How is that possible?" She continued as she stood from her seat, "The witch cursed Sam because she wants his soul, same as the others. Why would she give you all werewolf venom?"

Sam cringed at the bluntness of her question. She made it sound like he was a monster or something.

"I don't know!" John said angrily, "But that's the least of our worries."

"I don't believe this." Dean muttered more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Look Dean; I'm not defending myself, but I can show you how to live with this. It's not so bad." Sam said a little hopefully.

"I don't need your help." Dean spat.

Sam was taken aback at Dean's tone, but he kept trying to pry.

"Dean please." Sam offered, "Let me help you."

"No!" Dean yelled defiantly as he stood, and stormed over to the front door.

"Where are you going?" John asked, worriedly.

"I'm going out!" Dean answered vaguely as he opened the front door, and stormed outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

John looked at Sam with his arms crossed over his chest with an authoritative look, which Sam cringed beneath.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized sadly.

"I know you are." John said simply, as he walked out the front door after Dean.

"Sam, don't worry about it. Dean will get over it." Jessica said gently, as she walked over to Sam's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know how thick-headed your brother is." Bobby interjected from his seat at the table, "He'll come around."

"This isn't something he's just gonna get over." Sam replied brokenly, "I robbed him of his humanity."

"Maybe," Jessica agreed, "but it could have been much worse."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"But she's right, son." Bobby said sympathetically, "You may feel guilty because it was your body doin' the damage, but that wasn't you behind the wheel."

Sam only rolled his eyes. He had explained this once to Dean already, that was only instinct rising. It _was_ him behind the wheel, it wasn't like he was possessed.

"And I know you're having a tough time with this guilt," Jessica cut in, "but you're going to need to be strong for Dean. We don't know how he's gonna turn out."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, the other wolves had no control...you're the only one who does. But because Dean was turned by you, does that mean he has control too? We don't know, Sam." Jessica explained.

Sam hadn't thought of that. If that were the case, Sam thought; he would never forgive himself.

"And if he does have control, it would help to show him how to shift at will." Jessica continued.

"Do we have to wait till the full moon, or could I show him any time before?" Sam wondered.

Jessica shrugged, "I guess you could show him now, but do you think he'll be willing? The full moon's in two nights, Sam. Maybe he wants to wait."

"And knowing Dean," Bobby chimed in with a wary eye-roll, "he'll be trying to hold it off as long as possible."

"I don't really get why he'd want to hold it off though." Sam said with an exhausted sigh, "it's _painful_ to try to ignore the shift on a full moon."

"You've tried to hold it back?" Jessica asked sounding a little surprised.

"Once," Sam admitted, but that was a stunt he surely wouldn't be repeating.

He remembered when he was about nine years old, his father and Dean were still treating Sam as if he were infected with some disease. The three of them were in the Impala, heading to the next town when John looked up at the full moon looming overhead. He had asked Sam if he was okay, and Sam nodded feverishly. A lie. He was completely drenched in his own sweat, and shivering from head to toe as he held back desperately. And then he screamed as it felt like his skin was actually ripping, and his muscles felt as if they were on fire.

John then pulled the car over, and ordered Sam to shift.

That was the first and last time Sam ever attempted to play full-blown human.

"It's actually a sort of...release to shift. It's like...holding your breath for a really long time, and then taking in that first deep breath when you can't hold it anymore." Sam admitted.

"But Sam, you have to also consider that you've been like this your whole life." Jessica said sympathetically, "Not to sound mean, but do you remember humanity?"

Sam thought about that for a minute. In truth, no he couldn't remember ever being completely human. After all, he'd only been human for two and a half hears of his life, compared to his twenty two years of existence.

He shook his head sadly, he had nothing to compare being a wolf to.

"Dean has been human most of his life, and not to make you feel bad - but it was just ripped away from him, Sam." Jessica said softly, "Just give him a little time."

**xXx**

Dean stood outside the motel for a moment, in the parking lot by the Impala. He just needed to clear his head.

He didn't mean to snap on Sam, but the last thing he needed right now was his brothers' guilt weighing down on him, making him feel like he had to be the stronger older brother. He just needed a minute to think about how he felt about this, on his own.

Dean's head snapped up toward the front door, when he heard it open and close. He saw his father walking toward him with a solemn look on his face. Looks like Dean wasn't about to get any alone time any time soon.

John leaned his back on the drivers' door of the Impala, his gaze fixed on his son.

"How you feelin' Dean?" John prodded.

"Fine...considering." Dean said with a halfhearted shrug.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what his father had to say to him. He remembered when Sam was younger, their dad, and sometimes even Dean would avoid talking about the wolf 'issue'. It was a really uncomfortable subject for them, because in more ways than one, that made Sam a werewolf. And they hunted werewolves, among other things.

So for years, as John looked for a cure or a counter-spell, or anything that would make Sam human again, he would avoid talking about it.

But now Dean was one too? John Winchester - hunter of the supernatural...and the only living _human_ in his family.

That thought made Dean flinch visibly. It was too weird to think of himself as not human.

"What are we gonna do dad?" Dean asked, sounding defeated. He felt tears threatening to spill over, but he suppressed them with his will power.

John sighed, Dean could see the inner conflict going on with his father, and he couldn't help but wonder what his father was debating.

"I don't know son." John answered sorrowfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asked worriedly.

He feared maybe his father thought that this wolf problem had gotten out of control. It was crossing the line letting Sam live the way he did, but letting Sam _and_ Dean live that way? Would John kill his sons?

"I'm thinking you shouldn't have been so harsh on Sam." John replied, his eyes piercing Dean's with a superior glare.

"What?" Dean asked quizzically. Whatever he was expecting from his father, that sure wasn't it.

"He knows what he did was wrong," John continued, "there's only so many times he can apologize. But I think you need to listen to him now."

"Listen to him?" Dean asked with disbelief, his anger threatening to bubble overboard.

"Yes," John said with a nod, "Dean, the demon doesn't know about Sam being what he is. Now you know demons are relentless, it'll come after you to get to him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean interjected, "you're worried about the demon right now? Your sons are friggin' _monsters_, and you're worried about the demon? Not the witch that did this to Sammy, and me?"

"You know that's not true." John said flatly, "this witch will die, but when she's dead -"

Dean cut his father off. His face was turning red as he tried to restrain his anger.

"When she's dead, all this will stop! Sammy and I will go back to being human!"

"It won't be that easy." John murmured.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Dean, when this first happened to Sam I looked up witchcraft specifically. Normal spells and curses die with the one who cast it, but not transformation spells." John said solemnly, "They're forever, unless they're lifted by the one who cast it."

"So we're stuck like this?" Dean whispered sadly.

John didn't say anything right away. He didn't want to say yes, because he didn't want to believe it much himself, and he didn't want to say no and risk being called a liar.

"Dean, I need you to talk to Sam." John tried again, "Let him show you how to live with this, he can teach you to change when you want."

"And if I don't _want_ to?" Dean tested.

"You have to," John said firmly, he was pulling the Drill Sergeant card, "that's an order."

Dean said nothing at that. He only hung his head low, shaking it with disbelief. He looked down at his injured wrist, and cursed himself for being so reckless.

"You can use it to hide from the demon." John continued, "As unnatural as it is Dean, it's damn useful."

Dean couldn't believe how selfish his father was being. He knew that if this were happening to his father, he would be looking under every stone trying to find a solution.

And right there, Dean cursed himself again for not having the backbone to disagree with his father.

"Now go in there and talk to your brother." John ordered.

Dean scoffed, and turned from his father toward the motel room.

* * *

_Over 200 reviews guys!? Wow, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D_


	35. Hair Of The Dog

_Chapter 35_

* * *

When Dean walked back in the motel room, he was faced with Sam, Bobby, and Jessica talking - probably about him he guessed by the way they silenced when he walked in.

He then pulled his brother aside, to talk to him privately.

Bobby and Jessica took the hint and walked out of the motel room to go find John to discuss what their next course of action would be.

"Sammy...I j-just wanted...I wanna say...what I'm trying to say it that I'm -"

Dean began uncomfortably, but Sam cut him off with a tiny chuckle.

"It's alright Dean," Sam said with an accepting nod, "you were freaked...I get it. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You have."

"But no matter how many times I say it, it's never gonna be enough." Sam said with the most sympathetic look in his eyes Dean had ever seen, "I feel like I robbed you, Dean."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said sternly, "dad will find a way out of this...for both of us."

Sam didn't say anything about the conversation he had just had with Jessica and Bobby. So he didn't explain how nervous he would be if sometime down the road a cure did pop up. After all, what could he compare being a wolf to when he couldn't remember being human?

But Sam smiled at Dean for his brothers' benefit, if Dean wanted to fill himself with false hope, that was fine with him. But Sam had been this way for twenty years, he knew there was no cure.

"Dean, I was serious when I said I would help you." Sam said slowly, trying not to scare his brother off again.

Dean sighed as those words fell from Sam's mouth nervously. He would give anything to not have to be in this position, but his father ordered him. That, and it _really_ was for the best Dean had to admit.

"When do you wanna do this, Yoda?" Dean joked.

Sam offered a half smile. At least Dean was joking, that was a good sign.

"It's your call." Sam replied with a shrug, "But remember the full moon's in two nights."

Dean looked at the little clock hanging on the wall across from the beds. It was only ten in the morning, so they had most of today and tomorrow.

Dean grumbled to himself for the lack of time, but turned to Sam with a tiny smile.

"Let's eat first," Dean offered, "I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starved."

**xXx**

A few minutes later, John took Bobby to go get something to eat, while Sam, Dean, and Jessica decided to stay behind and eat.

Both Sam and Dean had small white paper plates set in front of them. Jessica didn't feel like eating much, she sat at the table with Sam and Dean watching as Sam unwrapped a raw packet of red, slimy, lumpy, hamburger meat, and tossed the plastic aside.

He tore the two pounds of hamburger into an even half, and plopped one of the halves on the plate in front of Dean, while he placed the other half on his own plate.

Dean looked down at his plate in disgust, and then looked up at his brother, who was staring back at him. He knew Dean would like it, and he wanted to see the look on his brothers' face when he bit into it.

"This is gross." Dean commented, his glare directed right at Sam.

"Just try it Dean." Sam said with a shrug.

Dean scooped a small amount of the meat in his hand, and lifted it to his face to sniff it. Strangely it made his stomach churn in hunger instead of nausea, which he took as a good sign.

Taking a chance on it, Dean slipped the red bloody meat in his mouth and swallowed. His eyes widened with surprise as the thing that had been awoken in him clawed at his stomach begging for more.

"I'll be damned." Dean murmured as he ate the meat more comfortably.

Sam gave Jessica a tiny smile before turning to his own meal.

Halfway through their breakfast, Sam looked back over at Dean who was still shoveling the bloody chunks in his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days.

Sam's eyebrows knit together with worry when he saw that his brothers' fingernails had grown into claws, and in his mouth were large white fangs as he ate more like a hungry wolf than a human being.

"Dean?" Sam called in worry.

Dean's head snapped up in Sam's direction, his mouth full, making his cheeks bulge slightly. His hands stopped digging through the meat on his plate upon hearing his name.

"Wanna reel it in?" Sam asked in a whisper, his eyes cast down on his brothers' hands.

Dean looked back at Sam with clear confusion on his face. He averted his eyes to Jessica who too was looking at his hands. Dean chanced a glance down at his hands, and his breath caught in throat at the sight.

His fingernails were long and curved into sharp claws like an animal. And to add to the unnatural sight, his hands were covered in the raw meat and blood.

"I-I-"

Dean began shakily, but stopped himself suddenly when he felt the sharpened fangs in place of his human teeth with his tongue.

Immediately Dean's mind went to the scene where the wolves were torn to shreds. He knew that his brother was the cause of all that bloodshed. He knew Sam killed those animals so brutally. Was Dean capable of that now too?

His mind suddenly reeling, Dean staggered up out of his seat, and walked over to his bed as fast as his shaky legs would carry him. With a deep breath, Dean plopped a seat at the end of the bed and stared at the wall before him blankly.

He wanted to throw up, his mind wanted him to throw up anyway. But his stomach betrayed him as it digested the raw bloody meat with satisfaction.

Sam stood from his seat, and walked past Jessica to get to his brothers' side. He looked over at Dean's blank expression and sighed.

"It's okay, Dean." Sam tried unconvincingly, "Do you still want me to show you what I know?"

Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes still emotionless and blank.

"Yea," he replied with a small nod, "I need to know."

Dean lowered his head, and glanced back down at his hands. He was surprised to see that his claws had receded back into normal fingernails.

His stomach made a tiny grumble noise, but he ignored it. He was still hungry, and he knew exactly what his stomach was begging for.

A new feeling of self-loathing rose in the pit of Dean's stomach as he realized that he was actually liking the changes his body was going through.

**xXx**

A little while later, after Sam and Jessica cleaned up the mess at the dining room table. Sam immediately went into trying to show Dean how to shift.

It was actually really hard, because when Sam learned to shift at will, he focused on the feeling that the full moon gave him. But Dean however was so new to this, he obviously hadn't seen any full moons yet, so he had nothing to compare the feeling to.

So Sam had to find some other way to get Dean to shift.

Dean sat on the end of his bed still, looking down at Sam who was in his wolf skin sitting at his feet with his tongue hanging out of his open mouth.

Dean could smell his brothers' frustration, and that alone frustrated Dean as well, but he kept his mouth shut about it.

Jessica was seated at the table watching the brothers' with great amusement. Sam was trying so hard, but Dean just couldn't bring himself to change.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then quickly shifted back to human form; his naked self now kneeling on the ground with his angry eyes fixed on Dean.

"You didn't even try that time!" Sam accused as he stood to his full height, and slipped on a pair of underpants he had sitting on the bed next to Dean.

"I did too!" Dean defended, "This is just really weird."

"Well it'll become natural if you try!" Sam quipped back hotly.

Dean huffed an annoyed breath, but didn't reply. He didn't want this to be natural, he wanted to be back to normal. How Sam dealt with this most of his life, Dean didn't know.

"Here, let me try." Jessica interjected as she stood from her seat and marched over to the brothers' with a humorous grin on her face.

"What do you know about this?" Dean snapped irritably.

"More than you!" Jessica replied as she grabbed Dean by the shoulders and forced him to his feet so that he towered over her.

She released his shoulders, and then took a deep relaxing breath.

"You don't mind me trying do you?" Jessica asked as she turned to Sam who was watching her and Dean with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not at all." He replied honestly with a tiny chuckle.

Jessica turned her attention back to Dean, as she began to walk around him slowly.

"Take a deep breath." She instructed in a low, calming voice.

Dean inhaled deeply through his nose, and held his breath in his chest for a moment, before exhaling slowly through his mouth. He instantly felt his nerves begin to mellow, and his muscles began to relax.

"Good." Jessica praised kindly, "Now what I want you to do is picture what you felt like as you were eating that meat."

Dean's eyes opened wide, and he turned around to face Jessica with a terrified expression on her face.

"You want me to what?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dean please," Sam begged gently, "just listen to her."

Dean turned his head to face his brother, and upon seeing his gentle puppy-dog eyes Dean sighed and then nodded before closing his eyes.

"Picture that meat in your mouth, what you felt like when it was in your mouth." Jessica continued slowly.

Dean only saw blood, could only smell blood, he could taste it, he could feel it, and it sent his mind and stomach back to that point. His stomach churned with pleasure, while his mind filled with the desire for more.

"Think about how good that made you feel as you slowly let the wolf out. Focus on that happy little tickle in the back of your mind you felt when you saw your claws." Jessica whispered into his ear directly.

Sam for a moment squirmed with pleasure, and Jessica knew he was picturing it too.

Dean felt a pull in his gut, but he wasn't sure what it was. It felt strange, yet amazing at the same time. His skin was suddenly moist as he began to sweat.

"Think of that moment of pure joy that ran through your mind when you noticed your teeth. The wolf's there, Dean. It's _begging_ you to let it out."

This time the pull in Dean's stomach was more forceful as it knocked him to his knees, leaving him panting for breath as the sweat continued to pour from his skin.

He knew it was coming, and he couldn't restrain it. He slowly surrendered his shirt, and peeled off his pants and underpants leaving him bare naked on the motel floor by his bed.

There was the sound of the door opening and closing, but Dean couldn't bring himself to look to see what was going on as the bones and muscles beneath his skin began to ripple and break. He gasped in surprise when there was no pain, only an overpowering adrenaline rush that made him feel invincible.

He groaned slightly as his vertebrae shuddered, and then lengthened, shoving the top of his body to the ground as well, so that he was on all fours.

Dean dared to open his eyes, but he was met with only a bright light as his eyesight changed from seeing in color, to seeing in black and white, so he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut again.

His frame popped and twisted, and the only thought running through his mind was how strange it was that this wasn't painful.

He felt as the palms of his hands grew thick pads, and his fingers shortened into paws, as did his feet.

At the same time, he felt his jaw pop and lengthen into a muzzle, and his ears point and slide to the top of his head.

Right then, he thought he was done. He felt no more bones pop or twist, so he assumed it was over. But just as he was about to open his eyes, his skin began to prickle and tickle uncomfortably as fur began to sprout all over his body.

Now it was over, he knew.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room with his new eyes. Everything was the same, only different.

His eyes rested on the other wolf that stood across from him, and knew it was Sammy. With Dean's black and white vision, Sam looked as if he were gray and black, but he was clearly glowing with pride as he stared back at Dean.

Sam stared at Dean excitedly, his tail flitting back and forth as he stared at the completely pure black wolf before him.

"Hey John." Jessica greeted with a tiny smile.

Sam and Dean stared up at her curiously, and then looked over toward the front door where John Winchester stood wide eyed, looking directly at his sons.

That's who Dean heard coming through the door before he shifted, he guessed as his gut was suddenly filled with shame as he realized his father had watched the whole thing.

Dean tried to read his fathers' expression, but to his dismay, John's face was completely blank.

Dean's ears plastered to the top of his head, and whined pathetically.

He couldn't help but wonder what his father was thinking of him right now.


	36. Adjusting

_Chapter 36_

* * *

Dean and Sam stood in the middle of the motel room in their wolf skins with their eyes trained on their father who was staring back and forth between them wide-eyed.

The front door stand open behind John, and moments later Bobby walked up behind him. He glared at John's back irritably, until he looked past his shoulders to see what his friend was staring at.

Bobby's breath caught in his throat when he noticed Sam in his usual thick brown, and black wolf form, but then he noticed a wolf next to Sam with much less thickness in his all black fur, and knew instantly that it was Dean as he stared up at them with his green eyes.

Dean's ears were flat against his head as he looked back and forth between Bobby and John. He was going crazy with anticipation. He wanted to know what they were thinking, how much they must have hated him right now.

Sensing Dean's inner conflict, Sam glared at his brother before walking to his side and nudging his mane with his muzzle telling him wordlessly to calm down.

Dean whined softly, telling his brother to back off, but Sam didn't take the hint.

"How you boys feeling?" John asked in a clearly distracted voice.

Sam looked up at his father, and then back and Dean. Shrugging inwardly, Sam tensed his body, and then quickly shifted back to his human form, causing John to turn his head with a visible flinch.

When completely human, and completely naked, Sam picked up his underpants that lay forgotten on the floor by his feet, and quickly pulled them back on.

Dean whined and nudged Sam's knee with his muzzle, his message clear; he didn't know how to shift back into human form.

Sam knelt down so that he was at his brothers' eye-level, and then spoke to him softly.

"It's just like shifting into wolf form, except you have to think about being human. Walking on two legs, you know that sort of thing."

Dean nodded, and then closed his eyes. His mind was filled with human thoughts, and human feelings. He thought of his human skin, and hitched his breath when he felt a shudder ripple through him as his bones began to twist and rearrange themselves back to their human setting.

Moments later, Dean stood in front of his father, his brother, Bobby, and Jessica covered in a thick layer of beaded sweat completely naked and panting for breath.

Completely exposed, and turning bright red from embarrassment, Dean made a grab for his crotch to try and hide himself from the room to take away some of the awkwardness.

Sam only rolled his eyes and handed Dean his boxers he had slipped off before he shifted.

Dean nodded in gratitude before slipping them on and over his parts frantically.

John finally cleared his throat loudly before being able to look back at Dean with a solemn expression on his face. He then moved from the doorway to make room for Bobby to enter.

Bobby muttered something about 'damn Winchesters' as he slammed the door shut behind him.

John sighed deeply as he slowly sank into one of the chairs at the table with Bobby doing the same in the seat just adjacent to him.

"You alright?" John asked pointedly as he glared at Dean.

Dean gave a tiny nod, but couldn't bring himself to look his father in the eye. He stared down at his bare feet with shame ridden all on his face.

"Dean!" John said louder, making sure Dean made no mistake by looking off somewhere that wasn't his fathers' eyes.

His sorrowful green eyes swept up from his feet, and locked onto his fathers' blue eyed stare. Dean couldn't help but flinch at the hard look his father was giving him.

"I asked if you were alright, son!" John said to Dean with authority clear in his tone.

"I'm fine, dad." Dean muttered, not daring to speak much louder.

"Don't lie to me!" John accused, "What's wrong?"

Dean sighed and then looked over at Sam, who was standing beside Jessica now, giving Dean a tiny nod, urging him to continue.

Quickly, Dean looked back to his fathers' face before answering.

"I'm just weirded out, that's all." Dean replied honestly, "This is all just happening so fast."

_But that's not the worst! _The voice in the back of Dean's head taunted. _You liked it, didn't you? The shift, and then being something that isn't you. _

Dean wanted to scream at the voice in his head, but figured that would look strange to the folks in the real world, who weren't in his mind.

"It's like this random instinct that takes over sometimes. It just scares me because it -"

Dean cut himself off, and took in a deep breath. He didn't know how to put this. He wasn't sure how to say this to his father.

"Because what?" John egged on.

"Because..." Dean continued in a small whisper, "it feels good...natural."

John stared at Dean wide-eyed, whatever he was expecting Dean to say, that sure wasn't it. But no one else, however seemed at all surprised.

Sam and Jessica watched Dean, but didn't look at all surprised. Sam felt sympathetic toward his brother, because he knew what he was like. He remembered how long it took for Dean to even just accept him, so now that Dean was the same, Sam wondered how long it would take his brother to accept himself.

But more than that, Sam also knew what it was like to be the wolf. He knew better than anyone in that room. Sam knew how wonderful it was, and how much he looked forward to the full moons when he didn't know how to shift at will.

Maybe one day when Dean finally learns to accept himself, maybe he and Dean will share in a hunt under the full moon. Sam hoped for that desperately, but knew that it would be a long wait.

Moments went by and no one said anything. John seemed to be at a complete loss of words, as he was actually the one to break eye contact, which damn near broke Dean's heart as he resumed staring down at his feet.

"It'll be dark soon, John." Bobby reminded in a tired voice, "What's the game plan for the morning?"

John looked over at Bobby, who was looking back at him expectantly.

Bobby was ready to accept Dean and Sam no matter what package they came in. they were like family to him, and it broke his heart that John actually _was _family to them, yet he didn't seem quite so ready to accept his sons just yet.

"We lay down protection, and hole up here for the night." John announced to everyone in the room, "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"To where?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He couldn't believe his fathers' shallowness toward his own son. It was one thing to treat him like the outcast, the black sheep of the family. But why do that to Dean? He always followed his father's orders no matter what, depending on his blind faith. Would their father really just turn his back on Dean after all that?

No, Sam thought to himself. Maybe he - like Dean, just needed some time to think things out.

"We gotta find the witch." John said bluntly, "And in two nights will be the first night of the full moon. She'll be looking for Sammy tonight and tomorrow, and we gotta make sure she doesn't get her hooks into him."

"That's all fine and dandy," Jessica chimed in with a half smile on her face, "but how do you suggest we find her?"

"I have a plan." John replied vaguely, "Don't worry about the details -"

Sam suddenly cut John off with a mirthless chuckle as he glared at his father with disbelief.

"Don't kick us that 'need to know' crap!" Sam spat, "What's going on?"

"We don't have time for this!" John yelled as he stood from his seat and stormed over toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam demanded angrily before his father turned toward him with a furious look in his eyes.

"To pick up a few things, I'll be back." John replied before walking out the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

Sam sighed angrily as he heard his fathers' truck roar to life in the parking lot just outside. But his attention however was quickly drawn to Dean as he walked toward his bed and sat on the end of it with the most miserable look Sam had ever seen in his life on his brothers' face.

If he were in wolf form - Sam thought, his tail would be between his legs.

"Don't worry about him, Dean." Sam said in a gentle voice, "He'll come around."

For a moment, Sam thought Dean had ignored his attempt at comfort. But then Dean drew in a deep breath before turning his saddened eyes on Sam.

"I know." Dean muttered softly.

"When you..." Dean continued before he cleared his throat loudly, obviously uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say, "when you tore apart those wolves the other day...how did you feel?"

Sam was completely taken aback. He hadn't expected Dean to bring that up at this moment. He knew that, that would become a topic for discussion some other time in the near future, but not right now.

Sam looked over at Jessica and then toward Bobby to find that they were looking back at him with curious looks in their eyes. He knew he couldn't lie to Dean about this, so Sam thought his words out carefully before speaking.

"Dean...what you need to know about that, is that, that wasn't my fault." Sam said softly, "I was pushed into that. Killing..._us_...is hard, Dean. We can either be killed with silver entering our bodies, through say an open cut - but that's like slow, painful poison...or removing the heart, or decapitation, or being set on fire."

Dean kept his eyes trained on his little brother, and nodded slowly in understanding as Sam continued.

"I didn't tear that wolf apart on purpose." Sam explained, knowing that Dean was speaking specifically of the one that was torn in half, "I grabbed his head, and was ready to go for a clean neck-break when his brother grabbed the other end of him and started tugging."

"So that was...an accident?" Dean asked sounding almost surprised.

Sam nodded simply, and Bobby laughed a little, causing all the eyes in the room to avert to him.

"That's one _hell_ of a lucky accident boy!" Bobby said mirthfully, "Let's just hope that kinda luck saves you from that witch, huh?"

Sam smiled at Bobby, and then chanced another look at Dean.

Dean looked a little more hopeful, but still deeply saddened. Sam knew that Dean still needed more time to adjust.


	37. The Human Sacrifice Part 1

_Chapter 37_

* * *

It had been almost an hour, and John still hadn't returned to the room. Bobby, think it best they didn't wait for John, decided to start laying protection around the room. Protection against all comers. Salt lines laid on the windowsill, and on the floor in front of the front door. Cats eye shells also littered table tops, and nightstands for more personal protection. Bobby figured they'd better be safe than sorry.

Jessica stood by the window with the curtain pulled back slightly so she could catch a clear view of the world just outside the motel room. Pink clouds rolled over a bright orange sky as the sun was sinking just below the horizon made up of the woods just outside.

Dean sat at the table, with an open leather-bound yellow paged book in front of him. He wasn't reading it, however. His mind seemed to be off in other places as he experimented silently with his new senses. He could smell the musty book in front of him, suggesting its age. It was obviously much older than he was. He found he didn't have to look to know that Bobby, Jessica, and Sam were around. He could just smell them, and their emotions which was disturbing, yet interesting to Dean at the same time.

He could smell Bobby's nerves as they were running quickly through his veins. Bobby seemed to be hoping John got back soon, but he was also a little worried and agitated at the same time.

Not trying to get a headache from over-thinking Bobby, he turned his senses toward Jessica. She also had the faint scent of fear rolling off her as she gazed out the window.

Dean wondered what Jessica was so scared about? But he quit his pondering the moment Sam came to his attention. Sam smelled like Sam, yet different. A moment ago, he too had his nerves running high, but now they seemed to be dissipating slowly as if being flushed down a drain. And being replaced by the nerves, was the most savage hunger Dean had never thought possible.

Dean's eyes widened and his head turned toward his brother who was sitting on the bed, his brow furrowed as if confused. Was he losing control again?

"Sam?" Dean asked shakily.

Upon hearing Dean's voice, Bobby's and Jessica's eyes both fell on Sam as he began to sway on the bed slightly.

Sam could smell them all, he could hear their hearts pumping that sweet fear through their veins. And all it was doing was provoking his hunger. He tried to shut it out as he looked up at the faces the heartbeats belonged to. They were his family, he couldn't hurt them.

He looked up at his brother curiously who was now suddenly at his side, gripping his shoulder firmly as if to steady him. Strange, last night his brother didn't smell like him, but now he did.

As memories flooded through Sam's mind, he remembered biting his brother on the wrist. A small smile crept on Sam's face as he remembered turning his brother.

Sam looked back up at the people before him, as their heartbeats actually seemed to grow louder as if daring him to take a bite. He growled deep in his throat at the idea, but looked down at his brother.

Now that this one was like him, maybe he would like to take a bite as well, only as long as his brother recognized him as the alpha of course.

Dean stood to his full height and removed his hand from Sam's shoulder as he realized how wild his brother had become. This wasn't at all what he thought it was just last night. Last night Dean thought that Sam was being filled with something evil to make him act this way.

But even though something evil did this to his brother, he knew that Sam wasn't kidding in any way when he said that it was only instinct. Sam didn't give off any scent indicating that he'd flipped and gone dark-side or something. Sam really seemed to think he was some kind of wolf.

Like the night before, Sam began to shred the clothing from his body as if it were burning his skin. He grunted wildly as ribbons of what used to be his clothes fell to his feet until he stood before everyone completely naked.

He then fell to his knees with a tiny moan and rolled his shoulders as the familiar adrenaline rush flooded his system, willing the change to take his body again.

"Out." Dean whispered to Bobby and Jessica gently so he didn't startle his brother as his spine popped, and became visible beneath his skin as it elongated into an odd looking tail.

"Are you crazy?" Bobby whispered to Dean, "I'm not leaving you here!"

"I'm already turned!" Dean tried to reason, "There's not much else he can do to me. I can hold him off, just lock the door behind you!"

His voice rose word by word, and a loud angry growl vibrated Sam's chest as his muscles shuddered, and his bones continued to rearrange themselves beneath his skin.

"We ain't gonna go far." Bobby whispered shakily, "We'll be just outside waitin' for John...just outside, by the truck."

Dean nodded at the hint, and then Bobby and Jessica turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

When Dean heard the lock click shut, he looked down at the unbroken salt line at the doorway, and then finally turned back to Sam who was now completely in wolf form.

Sam's golden eyes pierced Dean's normal green with intense anger as he ridden the room of his prey. Was his brother trying to prove himself alpha after all?

"Come on Sammy," Dean said gently, "you're not a wolf. Think!"

Sam snarled at his brother, trying to threaten him. But for some reason, it didn't seem to be as effective as it was last night.

Dean almost laughed at Sam. He knew what his little brother was trying to do. He knew that Sam was trying to let him know that he was alpha.

It worried Dean a little that he actually understood that, but shook it off as Sam harshly nipped at Dean's knees.

He wanted Dean to change, he wanted this to be a fair fight.

Obliging, Dean quickly tossed his clothes off and began to shift as his pants fell around his ankles. He wouldn't try to fight Sam, but maybe if they were on the same playing feild Sam would cooperate a little better.

Dean fell to his knees, and moaned with pleasure as his body began to change under his brothers' threatening glare.

Sam watch as his brothers' bones began to pop, crack, and slide around in what sounded like a painful change. But experience told Sam that there was no pain.

In wolf form, Sam was still taller than Dean. But Dean had more muscles on him, Sam noticed as his brothers' arms swelled and bulged, as his fingers shortened into wolf-like toes that surrounded his hands as they became padded, and melted into a paws.

Thick black fur began to cover Dean's entire body as an itching sensation krept up his spine, causing only a moment of discomfort.

Finally, two wolves stood apart from each other, staring at one another intently.

Sam stood with his stiff legs beneath him to try to elevate himself more. His ears above his head stood erect and facing forward, and his hackles bristled a little. He was showing his dominance, Dean knew.

Dean flattened his ears against his head, and nudged Sam's thick mane trying to get him to understand. But Dean soon realized that it didn't work that way, as Sam lowered his head, taking Dean's neck in his jaws and tossing him off.

A small whimper escaped Dean's throat as he was thrown off, and landed on the floor hard.

He shook his head to clear the sudden fog that had rolled in. All he wanted to do was to rip Sam's throat out, and show who was really boss.

But as those thoughts crossed his mind, he lowered his muzzle onto his paws and whined. He couldn't end up like Sam was right now, because surely one of them would die. He had to keep his cool.

Sam walked over to his brother and sunk his teeth into Dean's mane, but didn't break the skin. He was telling his brother wordlessly to submit, and let him be alpha.

Dean snorted at the thought of Sam having _any_ sort of power over him, but still didn't challenge him.

Sam tightened his grip a little, waiting for some sign of submission from his brother. It would be a shame to kill him, but he would if it came down to it.

Dean suddenly stood bolt up on all fours, and forcefully shook his little brother off him. His ears flicked back as he heard Sam land in the wall behind him.

To be honest, Dean wasn't sure why he shook Sam off. He sure didn't want to be alpha, but he didn't want Sam to have that kind of authority over him, even in wolf terms. Dean guessed it was his human pride getting the best of him. No way he was gonna let his little brother get the drop on him.

Dean turned around to face Sam, and was met with the angriest wolf he'd ever seen in his life. Sam's ears stood above his head, and his brown coat bristled. His black lips were curled back, revealing his white fangs in a dangerous snarl.

Dean on the other hand thought this was too much. His fluffy black tail began to wag back and forth playfully as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Sam became confused as he sensed his brothers' excitement. Why wasn't he taking him seriously? He didn't look as if he wanted to fight for power, but for play.

Sam's erect ears fell back slightly, and his golden eyes narrowed as his inspected his brother.

This wasn't a game, Sam growled. Dean understood the message, but barked a tiny chuckle.

Sam suddenly lunged at Dean furiously, but Dean jumped out of the way, dodging the blow entirely. He turned around to look at where Sam landed when he heard a loud crash. His tail wagged harder when he saw that Sam had landed on the table that stood by the window. The book Dean had been looking at fell to the ground, as the the legs holding the table up snapped under Sam's weight, sending him too crashing to the floor atop a mass of splinters and broken wood.

Without even shaking off the blow, Sam pounced at Dean again, but again - Dean jumped out of Sam's way, letting him crash into the bed.

Dean barked out another chuckle as he noticed his brothers' confusion. _I can do this all night!_ Dean thought to himself.

**xXx**

It was now completely dark outside as Bobby and Jessica stood outside the motel. Bobby was leaning against his car, while Jessica was pacing back and forth nervously. Neither of them spoke a word to each other.

Suddenly, to Bobby's relief, John Winchester's truck pulled into the parking lot and came to a halt next to Bobby's car. John shut the truck off, and withdrew the key from the ignition before shoving it into his pocket. He looked out his window and his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked into Bobby's stern face, and Jessica's fearful stance.

He got out of the truck without taking the bags he picked up in town from the passengers' seat, and closed the door behind him. He walked toward Bobby hurriedly.

"What is it?" John demanded.

"Sam flipped again." Bobby explained with a shrug, "Dean insisted he take care of it."

"Damn it!" John shouted angrily as a loud crash resounded from their room, causing their eyes to avert to the front door.

There was a soft sound of twigs breaking coming from the woods behind them. John whirled around to face the sound, and his eyes narrowed in disgust. Standing behind them was the gray and white wolf the witch always had at her side.

John suddenly took off toward the trees straight at the wolf. He knew this wolf would him straight to the witch, and this was exactly why John was always armed. And now that they had The Colt, that never left his waistband. Ever.

Ignoring Bobby's calls, John urged his legs to push him faster as the wolf took off into the maze of trees.

Now in the maze himself, John kept his eyes trained on the wolf in front of him as it jumped over fallen logs and bushes trying to escape John.

But John kept forward with an intense glare in his eyes.

To his surprise, the wolf suddenly stopped in a tiny clearing only a little deeper in the woods. She turned to face him, and then sat down staring at him with an examining gleam in her eyes.

Ignoring his instincts telling him to turn back, John advanced on the wolf when suddenly there were thin hands grabbing him from behind.

Taken aback, John bit back a gasp as one of the arms wrapped around his neck while the other hand placed a white cloth over his mouth and nose.

Chloroform overtook John's senses as he breathed it in foolishly. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were that he walked right into a trap.

The witch stood behind John with a wide smile on her face as he sank to the ground in a heap. She then released him with the cloth still in her hand as she crossed her arms over her chest. She then looked down at the gray and white wolf and a loving smile replaced her satisfied grin.

"I was hoping for Dean...but I guess daddy will have to do." The witch told the wolf happily.

The wolf yipped in excitement as the witch sent a hard kick straight to John's gut.

"Now we have our human sacrifice." She whispered in a sing-song voice as she looked down at John's dead-weight form.


	38. Tracking

_Chapter 38_

* * *

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon made of the thick woods trees, causing the sky to be a brilliant red orange with pink clouds.

Inside the motel room, Sam continued to lunge at Dean ferociously, but as he had been doing all night, Dean avoided the blows with swift playfulness, even though his muscles were beginning to bunch and burn from exhaustion.

The tables' legs had given out, and were now laying as useless boards on the floor. Three out of four of the chairs unfortunately met the same fate as the table.

The ground was now littered with splinters, and dust from the fight.

Dean suddenly came to a halt with a clear look of worry on his face as Sam's golden eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell limply on the ground among the wreckage he had caused over the night.

Dean yelped in surprise, and ran quickly to his brothers' unconscious body. He looked down his black muzzle at Sam's shallow breathing.

_"Come on Sammy, wake up!" _Dean begged wordlessly with a desperate whine as he nudged Sam's stomach gently with his paw.

Dean blinked with discomfort as the light of the early morning sun was beginning to peek through the closed blinds in the window. Dean moved his position to get the light out of his eyes, but kept his eyes on his brother.

A soft whimper escaped Sam's throat, causing Dean to jump a little with excitement as his nudging became a little more harsh to help Sam come fully around.

Sam's eyelids fluttered, and his mind was full of fog. He couldn't remember what happened. He remembered sitting on the bed, thinking of their next move, and then he drew a complete blank.

Sam could smell that Dean was standing over him, and he could sense his fear. Dean was scared for him. But why?

With that, his eyelids opened sluggishly revealing his confused, glossy, hazel eyes to his brother, who visibly sighed with relief.

Upon seeing Sam conscious, and his eyes open, Dean ceased his nudging and whimpered a soft encouragement for Sam to try and get up.

Sam lifted his head off the ground slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on his brother who kept staring back at him with clear worry. Sam only nodded to Dean, assuring him that he was alright albeit a little confused.

Dean was completely shaken, Sam noticed. His breaths were coming in gasps as if he'd run a marathon with his tongue hanging from his open mouth. But his bright green eyes were wide and unblinking as he eyed Sam warily, his tail twitching back and forth every few seconds as if he wasn't sure what to expect.

What had he done to worry Dean so much, Sam wondered.

Slowly, and shakily, Sam managed to stand on all fours with little trouble. He shook his coat feverishly to get the dust off him, and then yawned tiredly.

Sam suddenly shifted quickly back to human form, wanting nothing more than to question Dean about what happened last night. When he shifted from his four-legged skin to his two-legged skin, he stood completely naked in front of his older brother.

Embarrassed, Sam quickly covered his privates with his hands and quickly made his way to the front door where the duffel bags lay.

He pulled his clothes out of his bag, and then turned his back to his brother and dressed himself hurriedly.

With Sam's back turned, Dean also shifted back to human form as quickly as he could. But being so new to this, he still found it strange, and shifted rather slow.

After a few moments, his naked form staggered back as the change was complete. Blinking as his now colored vision adjusted to the light, he too made his way toward the duffel bags for his clothes.

Finally finding the proper outfit for the day ahead, Dean (with his back still to his brother) began to dress himself quickly.

"What do you remember?" Dean called curiously as he pulled his underpants over his knees.

"Not much," Sam answered honestly with a sigh as he pulled on a pair of frayed jeans, "I just remember sitting on the bed...then nothing."

There was a silence, as they finished getting dressed. When they were fully clothed a few minutes later, they finally turned to face each other.

Dean eyed Sam worriedly, instinctively checking his brother for any injuries, even though he knew that nothing he could have done to himself last night could possibly be troublesome for long. But still, to his relief, the only clear injuries on Sam were small splinters on his hands.

"I lost control." Sam said softly, he wasn't asking because by now he knew the signs. He lowered his head and knit his eyebrows together as he tried to remember the events from last night.

"Yea...but this time you had me to take it out on." Dean replied with an eye-roll.

Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Dean's, his eyes now harboring a terrifyed expression.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked sadly.

Dean shook his head honestly.

"Nah, guess I'm too quick for you." Dean teased.

"Where are Bobby, Jessica, and dad?" Sam asked desperately.

"Bobby and Jess are outside, I'm sure dad's out there with them by now. I told them to wait in the parking lot, while I tried to hold you off...you were pretty out of it." Dean answered trying to offer reassurance to his brother.

"You did the right thing." Sam muttered with a nod.

"We should probably go get them." Dean said roughly as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to do with his hands.

Sam knew that Dean was trying to avoid the subject right now. He wanted to get Bobby, Jessica, and John inside so they could all sit and discuss what they were going to do about this new problem that just fell into their laps.

Before Sam could stop him, Dean opened the front door and walked outside into the morning sunshine.

Sam took in a deep breath and then followed suit.

What they saw, wasn't at all what they were expecting.

Standing between John's black truck, and Bobby's muscle car, stood Jessica pacing back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest looking completely worried.

Every now and then, she would turn her gaze to the woods, before averting her eyes back to her feet and continued pacing nervously.

"Jess!" Dean called, startling her to attention.

Her eyed went back and forth between Sam and Dean for a moment before sighing with relief and walking over to them.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked seriously.

"Where's dad and Bobby?" Sam chimed in.

Jessica turned her attention away from the boys and looked back toward the crowd of trees again. Sam and Dean couldn't help but look as well.

She then turned her face back to the brothers, and Sam and Dean averted their eyes back to her.

"J-John came back a little while after you kicked us out." Jessica began, eyeing Dean with a tiny nod, "Bobby told him what happened, but we were all really nervous and jumpy so most of our attention was focused on the door." Jessica said as she nodded toward the motel room door.

"Well I guess something grabbed John's attention in the woods, because he went running toward the trees!" Jessica continued, "Bobby and I called after him, but he only ignored us. Anyways, John never came back! Two hours went by, and John never came back! So Bobby went in there looking for him."

"You don't have any idea what my dad saw?" Dean asked urgently, now trying to milk as much information from her as possible.

Jessica shook her head, "No, he just took off! He looked pissed though."

Sam and Dean turned to face each other with bewildered looks on their faces.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think it's the same bitch we've been hunting for the past few weeks." Dean spat angrily.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam asked with a shrug.

"I say we go in there and give that bitch hell!" Dean yelled.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We gotta find dad and Bobby first! We gotta make sure they're okay!"

"They are!" Dean said loud and quite sure of himself.

"We don't know that for sure," Sam said in a soft whisper.

"What do _you_ think we should do then?" Dean asked venomously.

Sam nodded for Dean and Jessica to follow him as he started toward the woods in a soft run.

Dean groaned with Sam's 'think _then_act' attitude, but followed behind him nonetheless with Jessica at his heel.

Coming to a halt at the first line of trees, Sam sniffed loudly around some trees before turning his attention back to Jessica.

"Did you see where exactly my dad came in?" Sam asked a little hopefully.

Jessica only shook her head with an apologetic shrug.

"I don't really remember, I'm sorry. I was scared and it was dark."

Sam nodded completely understanding, and then turned back toward the trees to continue to find the general area to where his dad entered the woods.

"So...what's gonna happen when you find where dad came in?" Dean asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I'm gonna follow his scent." Sam replied without giving a moment to think about it as he continued to walk slowly along the line of trees with his nose still trained on finding his fathers' scent, "and then maybe we can find out what happened to him."

"What about Bobby?" Dean asked.

"We'll have to split up," Sam replied with a shrug, "one of us goes looking for dad and then other finds Bobby."

"No - no way!" Dean refused, shaking his head angrily, "We're not separating, Sam. That witch is out there trying to get you, and you want to break away from your only line of defense?"

Sam stopped sniffing, and turned to face Dean with a defiant glare in his eyes.

"My _only_ line of defense?" He challenged.

"No - Dean's right!" Jessica interjected, stepping between the brothers, "She's looking for you, and you'll stand a better chance with Dean at your side and you know it!"

"What about you?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I'll stay behind in the motel, try and figure out where we can strike the witch. I'll be fine, I'm worried about you!" Jessica said, brushing off the subject.

Sam rolled his eyes before continuing what he was doing.

"Plus," Dean added calling a silent truce, "I don't know how to follow scents really. I make a real crappy hound."

Sam had to give Dean that, he himself had to learn how to follow scents all by himself when he was younger. Otherwise, he'd have never gotten a meal while he was in his wolf skin.

But it could be different with Dean, Sam thought. He could teach his brother how to track among other things, but the point was, Dean wouldn't be alone in this.

"Fine." Sam muttered, defeated.

Suddenly, his fathers' scent invaded his nose causing his eyes to widen with excitement. He quickly followed the scent of leather, and gun powder with Dean and Jessica at his heels, and came to a stop right in between two large oak trees.

The sour scent of their fathers' anger and adrenaline stung Sam's nostrils making him exhale sharply, coming out more like a snort.

"Here," Sam said softly, "dad came in through here."

"This place stinks." Dean commented, crinkling his nose with disgust.

"It's dad." Sam replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, well dad reeks." Dean teased, "So what's your plan?"

"We shift, then we go after dad to try and see what happened to him," Sam said with a tiny shrug, "and then we go after Bobby."

"Aw dammit." Dean moaned.

"What?" Sam demanded quizzically.

"I just got dressed too!" Dean joked.

Sam just rolled his eyes, completely ignoring his brother's attempt at humor.

* * *

_So, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! It's been such a hectic last few days! Real life tends to cloud my writing, as some of you know. Haha. _

_Well, as a piece offering right now I will give you 2 chapters in 1 day. And my updates should be back to its usual quick flow. Thank you guys for being so patient. :)_


	39. Held Captive

_Chapter 39_

* * *

Shortly after discovering where John Winchester entered the woods, Jessica bid them goodbye after assuring them that she would keep her phone on and her eyes peeled for anything they might have missed, before turning and heading back to the motel.

Dean told her not to open the door unless she was sure it was them in case it was the motel manager. When Jessica asked why, Dean simply said that she would know why the moment she stepped inside the motel room.

Confused, Jessica continued walking toward the room.

Once she was inside, Sam and Dean stepped into the dark shadows of the woods and removed their clothing, placing them in neat piles beneath a rather large, thick, dead, oak tree, directly on its large black trunk.

The moment their clothes were completely concealed, they began to shift as quickly as they could from human skin to wolf.

Naturally, Sam was standing on all fours shaking his mane excitedly while dark black fur still sprouted from his brother, putting the finishing touches on his new form.

Moments later, there stood two wolves standing in the midst of the covering trees. Sam gave Dean a stern look telling him wordlessly to follow him, and stay quiet.

Dean grumbled but followed behind Sam as quietly as he could as Sam led deeper into the woods, stopping only once in a while to follow the scent.

By now Sam knew that their father was definitely after something, and it wasn't just his imagination. There was something else here, that ran just ahead of his father.

It smelled vaguely familiar, but Sam couldn't make it out over all of the overwhelming senses invading his thoughts.

Dean would sniff around occasionally to see if he could try to figure out which scent Sam was following. It was harder than it looked, it really was. He couldn't quite pin point which scent was which. There was the usual scent of the woods which he recognized even when he was human, but it was so much more defined now.

He smelled fresh living meat running, and mingling with the scent of the woods, and the scent of plant life, and feces.

Dean couldn't tell which animal was which, all he could smell was blood, and the meat to which the blood gave life. It made him whine softly, and shake his head as he ignored the sudden hunger that nearly overwhelmed him.

Sam came to a halt as his head snapped behind him to get a look at his brother upon hearing his whine. Instantly he knew what was wrong, he knew how hungry Dean had to be. He felt it too, but he did his best to ignore it for his fathers' and Bobby's sake. But Dean was still so young, and new at this.

Sam turned his whole body around and nudged Dean's thick mane, telling him wordlessly to hang on, and that they would hunt soon.

Dean got the message, and huffed an annoyed breath before nodding in understanding.

Sam then turned back to the lead, and continued walking slowly along the trail of scents which was left behind.

This made sense, Sam thought to himself. The witch stepping up her game, made sense. Tonight was the first night of the full moon, and she needed a human sacrifice, along with Sam. And what better way to assure Sam's arrival then kidnapping his father?

A small growl escaped his throat at the thought, but continued along with Dean still directly behind him.

He wondered what their father saw that got him so angry that he had to follow? Was it the witch herself? Or maybe it was -

Jasmine!

Sam stopped dead in his tracks causing Dean to bump into him clumsily. Dean growled at Sam's lack of warning, but Sam ignored it completely.

Sam lowered his nose to the ground and was able to place the scent John was following.

He ran into the woods, to go after Jasmine.

Surely John must have assumed that the witch wasn't too far behind her pet, so he went into the woods guns blazing, completely ignoring the obvious trap.

The witch used their fathers' devotion to his sons as a means to capture him.

Thinking of this caused Sam to think this through for a moment. He had to step back and think this through.

The scents were too well placed. If the witch wanted, she could have eliminated all evidence to her and her pet being there. So why didn't she conceal her presence?

Because she wanted Sam to know she had taken John. It was an open invitation to come after her.

Meaning she would probably be somewhere completely obvious.

Sam then turned around to face Dean again, but instead of confronting his brother, he started walking in the other direction to try and find Bobby's scent.

Dean grumbled toward his brother questioningly, but still followed.

Not exactly being able to answer, Sam turned and gave his brother a begging look. He was begging Dean to just follow what he was doing because he knew what was going on now. He would explain things to Dean when they were both in their human skin, and safe inside the motel room with Jessica.

Dean only grumbled again, but this time in acceptance as Sam once again lead the way.

**xXx**

When John came too, there was bright white sunlight seeping through the open window, causing him to blink back in surprise.

The first thing John noticed when he fully regained his eyesight, and the fog in his brain subsided, was that his wrists were cuffed above his head, and the cuffs were chained to a support beam on the ceiling, causing his arms great discomfort.

The second thing John noticed was that this was the cabin he thought he killed the witch in almost twenty years ago. She'd come back to this abandoned dump, just to perform the ritual that would disembody his son.

It looked almost exactly as he remembered it. Candles littered the table tops, some were actually nothing more than waxed out stubs, but still she kept them.

Rusted cages sat in the corner of the room with dead vines wrapping around each bar.

Books, herbs of all assortments, and animal remains, also tossed askew around the worn, dusty room.

John instantly began to struggle against the chains that restrained him.

"Lemmie outta here, bitch!" John demanded furiously.

The only response he got, was the gray and white wolf walking in through the front door staring up at John curiously as she sat down on the floor, completely unthreatened.

John glared daggers at the wolf at his feet, and tried desperately to kick at it. But the wolf was just out of his reach.

Giving up, John settled down, but kept his eyes trained on the animal.

"I'm gonna kill you." John promised in an angry whisper.

"You can try," The witch said calmly as she entered the room through the front door with a cocky grin on her face, "but I don't think you're in any position to be making any threats John Winchester."

The witch wore a dark brown dress, that was shorter than the ones she usually wore. This one stopped right at her knees, revealing her slender, well tanned legs, although it made her bare feet clear and visible.

Her dark hair was in tight curls today, and like usual, it hung freely off her head, and flowed down well past her shoulders. Perfectly framing her face, which seemed to be glowing rather brightly this morning.

"Let me go!" John spat.

The witch cocked her head, as her face adopted a phony sad expression.

"Why on earth would I do that?" The witch asked in a broken whisper.

John struggled against the cuffs once again, not really thinking they would break, but just to test its strength.

"John...you break my heart, you really do." The witch whispered, in what sounded strikingly close to actual pity.

"You should be proud that your son is being offered such a gift. Most fathers want their children would gladly sacrifice themselves for their sons happiness." The witch continued. Her eyes softened as she looked up into John's hard eyes. Her expression was almost pleading.

"Well, most fathers don't really want their sons to live forever as a monster!" John spat accusingly.

"Is that what you think I am, John? A monster?" The witch asked sorrowfully.

"That's _exactly_ what I think of you." John stated as his voice began to shake with effort as he fought with himself to hold back his emotions.

"I'm no monster, John." The witch replied with a cocky grin, "I'm practically a god."

John couldn't help but chuckle out loud, taking the witch by surprise.

"Says the wench who gets her power from _demons_." John shot back in a joking way.

"Always joking," she muttered as she shook her head in disapproval, "just like your eldest...at least now I know where he gets it."

John practically kicked her in the stomach, but she held him still telekinetically as if it were nothing. John pictured a thousand ways to kill her, all of which made him a little happier.

The witch only continued speaking as if nothing had happened.

"Not all gods are as giving as _your_ God. Some require something in return. Hell - not all gods are even good guys, John." The witch quipped back with a small laugh, "You should read up on your gods."

"You're no god." John said matter-of-factly.

"I said _practically_ a god." The witch snapped back, sounding a little more annoyed.

John rolled his eyes at her choice of words, but kept silent.

The witch slowly stepped in front of John and placed a soft, gentle hand on his face, causing him to recoil with pure hate.

"This is a blessing, John." she whispered, trying to get her point across.

"It's a curse!" John spat angrily.

The witch smiled a knowing smile, and for a moment fear tingled John's spine. What was she planning?

"I wonder," she whispered as she leaned closer toward John's ear, "if when I take Sam, you'll have the stones to kill your own son...will there be a bullet reserved in that special gun of yours with Sam's name on it?"

John suddenly whipped his head away from the witch to look back at her face, but to his surprise she and her pet had disappeared.

He was alone in the room, and that was probably for the best. Otherwise he would most likely say something that would land him in more trouble with no way to vent his anger physically.

* * *

_As I promised, 2 chapters in 1 day. :D _


	40. Findings

_Chapter 40_

* * *

The sun was highest in the sky, shining directly overhead. This signaled to Sam telling him that it was noon time.

He and Dean were still circling the woods looking for Bobby's trail. Sam had caught his scent almost a half hour after backtracking the search for their father.

The problem was however, Bobby didn't seem to be following any specific lead, or if he did it was very unreliable, because Bobby's scent was all over the place. Going through a certain maze of trees, and then turning around and going a completely different way over and over again.

So Sam and Dean had been searching for a few hours and still came up with nothing.

Dean was becoming rather testy, Sam noticed. He was extremely tense, and jumped at the tiniest of noises. Sam knew that it was his brothers' hunger making him act this way.

Come to think of it, Sam was pretty hungry as well, but they couldn't bring themselves to be so distracted just yet. Not until they found Bobby anyway.

As if sensing Sam's thoughts, Dean growled in annoyance. Sam only continued along his way with his head ducked down.

Suddenly, Sam came to a halt when the trail for Bobby finally got a little warmer. The path he was on seemed fresher now. Bobby had passed through here recently.

Excited, Sam quickened his pace with his bushy tail up and twitching happily, signaling to Dean that he finally had a fresh lead.

Dean only grumbled with annoyance.

To Sam's terror, there was the loud sound of a shotgun cocking from behind them, making him and Dean freeze in place instantly.

Sam slowly turned around to face their attacker with his head and ears low in a sign of submission.

Standing behind Sam and Dean was Bobby holding his shotgun at the ready, and aiming it directly at Sam's head.

"You good, boy?" Bobby questioned harshly.

Upon hearing Bobby's voice, Dean turned around quickly and instantly relaxed.

Sam only nodded in response before lifting his head.

Satisfied, Bobby clicked the safety back on, and then lowered his weapon, his eyes still fixed on Sam.

"I take it Jess told ya why I'm here?" Bobby asked somewhat sympathetically.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Have ya found any clues as to where John went?" Bobby asked curiously.

Again, Sam nodded. He then began walking back the way they had entered, wanting nothing more than to explain to everyone what was going on, and then eat.

Without question, Bobby and Dean followed behind Sam as he lead the way out.

**xXx**

Jessica sat on the only chair left standing on four legs, while she balanced an old brown hard-covered book on her lap. Her eyes downcast on the pages, reading frantically trying to find any sort of way to help.

On the floor in front of her feet lay on open map with red circles around the areas where the witch could possibly be held up. So far, Jessica was drawing blanks and she was getting frustrated.

She remembered when all this was so simple.

It was just her and Sam in their apartment, their only worries were school and making the next months rent on time.

Of course that was back when they were lying to each other. Sam tried to keep what he was a secret from her, but she'd known the whole time - in secret of course.

It was just a large pile of lies, one on top of the other.

But now that it was all sorted out, hopefully once the witch dies Sam would come back home...right?

To be honest she wasn't sure. She was sure that Sam wasn't even sure.

How normal could their life possibly be together? A werewolf, and the daughter of a witch?

Jessica chuckled at the thought, their lifestyle would definitely be one of a kind.

Jessica startled when a loud series of frantic knocking came to the front door. Her eyes averted to the door with a curious glare.

"Mr. Flannigan?" Came the deep muffled voice of a man from the other side of the door, "I've received a couple noise complaints this morning, the guests say you're making _animal_ noises?"

Jessica stifled a quick laugh, but kept listening to the motel manager.

"Now I don't care what it is you do in your spare time, Mr. Flannigan. But if you could just keep the volume down that would be great."

Jessica kept her eyes trained on the door, hoping the man would go away.

The man's voice only deepened and became smoother with a sort of sinister means.

"How about you, _Jessica_...are you in there?" The man asked knowingly.

Jessica's eyes widened and her eyes looked down at the salt line laid down in the doorway. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was still intact.

Her relief however was short-lived when the front door blew right off its hinges causing her to wince as the door blew right past her.

Terrified, Jessica stood from the chair letting the book in her lap fall to the floor. Her eyes were fixed on the salt line at the things feet.

To Jessica's horror, whatever this thing was stepped directly over the salt line as if it weren't there at all, entering the motel room easily.

By then Jessica's eyes were on the older man staring at her with a certain glee in his bright _yellow _eyes.

"H-how...?" Jessica stammered as she took a half step back from the demon.

"Don't worry about it." The demon said, suddenly serious, "I'm through playing games with you _witch_. Tell me where Sam Winchester is!"

"You're lying." The demon whispered knowingly, "I happen to know for a fact that you do know where he is...now tell me where he is, or I will have to force the information out of you."

Jessica shuddered visibly, but didn't reply as the Yellow-Eyed Demon stepped closer, closing the distance between them.

Suddenly the demon had Jessica by the throat with one hand, slowly lifting her off the ground. She clawed at his hands in a feeble attempt to get him to release her, even though she knew it wouldn't be so easy.

"Fine...then you don't leave me any choice." The demon spat darkly as he tightened his grip on Jessica's windpipe.

* * *

_Argh, terrible cliffhanger. Haha. More to come soon guys! :D_

_And I know I said no more Azazel, but this is where the story just sort of ended up. Haha...trust me, there's a point to this. Haha. _


	41. Hatching A Plan

_Chapter 41_

* * *

With Bobby at their heels, Sam and Dean lead the way out of the woods and through the clearing toward the motel.

Bobby carried his gun along with both Sam and Dean's clothes they had shed earlier and left in a pile on the woods floor. He didn't complain, but the eye-roll didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Dean.

Sam chanced a glance behind him as he slowed his pace, and caught Dean's annoyed glare. Sam knew Dean wasn't much for patience. He wanted to know what Sam had found out and he wanted to know now. That and he was practically starving.

And a hungry werewolf is never a good thing.

Turning his gaze back ahead of him, Sam continued to lead the way with a quicker pace. The sooner they got food in their stomachs the better.

Sam's mind turned to his father, and immediately his heart felt heavy with guilt. None of this would be happening if he'd been able to control himself.

Even though he believed it was safe to say that the witch was definitely doing something to his self control whenever the sun went down. Her sick sense of humor was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Sam knew he should blame the witch, but a small part of him couldn't help but still blame himself. He shouldn't have been so easy to manipulate. He became a monster at night, he thought to himself sadly.

And what was worse, he dragged his brother down with him.

He sighed to himself, but continued to head toward the motel.

With the motel in sight, Sam's eyes widened as he saw their room directly ahead of them.

The door to their room had been removed.

Sam growled low and dangerously in the back of his throat and broke out into a full on sprint toward their room.

Dean looked ahead and got the message, silently falling behind Sam as they hurriedly made their way toward the room.

Sam stopped directly outside the door, making Dean and Bobby come to a halt behind him. They both sent nervous glances in Sam's direction as he sniffed the floor around the salt line, which was still intact despite the door being thrown across the room, lying useless on the floor by the opposite wall.

Sam growled with annoyance when he couldn't find any scent.

As in there was _no_ scent, at all in that room.

Usually in any room of any place there is always a distinct smell. Be it from the people who are in the room regularly, cleaning products, animals. Everything has a scent whether humans pick up on it or not.

But the motel room had no scent at all; which meant that something evil was here, and covered its tracks.

Sam lifted his head, peering cautiously into the room snarling angrily. He didn't like having his sense of smell dulled, he couldn't smell if the creature was still in the room waiting for him or not.

So he depended on his sharp hearing.

His ears stood tall on the top of his head, listening for any foreign noises in the room, or Jessica's heartbeat; anything to signify that she was there, or alive.

He heard the quickened scurrying of a rodent in the far left corner of the room, but no breathing or heartbeats besides Bobby's, Dean's, and his own.

"What the hell…" Bobby muttered as his eyes darted back and forth around the room, but still staying behind Sam.

Sam whined, and then entered the room slowly with Dean at his heel.

"You pickin' up on anythin'?" Bobby asked in a worried whisper as he too stepped inside the room. He dropped the boys' clothes in a heap on the floor just inside the room, and cocked his gun before holding at the ready.

Sam looked back at Bobby with a curious look and shook his head. He was sure that whatever came into the room took Jessica, because she definitely wasn't there.

Immediately Sam's thoughts went to the witch. She took his father, and now she came back to collect his girlfriend!

But that didn't make sense, Sam decided. She made no effort to hide her presence in the woods when she took his father. So why would she suddenly care if Sam knew she took Jessica.

No, this had to be something else.

Quickly, Sam turned back toward the door and dug his nose in the pile of clothes Bobby had tossed in a pile. He picked his own clothes out of the heap with his teeth, and trotted into the bathroom to shift and dress himself so he could explain what he had discovered in the woods and in the room.

Dean offered an annoyed huff at having to wait for Sam, but Sam ignored it as he kicked the splintered bathroom door shut behind him.

Moments later, a human looking, and fully clothed Sam walked out of the bathroom with a worried look on his face as he looked down at an annoyed looking Dean.

Sam offered a tiny shrug to his brother, but Dean only gathered his clothes up in his mouth and walked past Sam into the bathroom. Sam shut the door for Dean as a tiny peace offering, but instead got an irritated grumble for a reply.

Sam understood it as, 'I could have done that myself!' and chuckled to himself.

"What was here, Sam?" Bobby asked curiously as he sat down on the end of the bed.

Sam noticed that Bobby had placed his rifle against the wall by the threshold that used to be where the front door was.

"I don't know," Sam replied honestly as he inhaled deeply and walked over to the kitchenette area while avoiding all the debris on the ground from his and Dean's earlier activities. "I can't smell anything in here. Just us."

Bobby's brows furrowed in obvious confusion as he kept his eyes trained on Sam.

"No scent? I don't like the sound of that." Bobby murmured.

"Neither do I," Sam said in a low voice as he turned to face Bobby with his back to the counter, "whatever it was took Jessica…that much we know."

Bobby rubbed his beard absently, lines of apparent worry clear on his aged face.

"One problem at a time." Bobby said solemnly.

Just as Bobby's words left his mouth, Dean walked out of the bathroom in his human skin, and fully dressed. He completely disregarded the conversation which Sam knew he heard even behind the bathroom door, and made a B-line to the fridge.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he pulled out a package of raw steaks and tore through it more like an animal than a human being. He would learn, Sam thought to himself.

"We gotta find John first." Bobby announced matter-of-factly, "and when we find John, I'm sure we'll find the witch."

Dean looked up from the torn bloody mess in his hands, with his eyes fixed on Bobby.

"That's great," Dean said in a deep growl, "we find the witch…completely defenseless. Dad has the colt, so we got nothing!"

"We'll figure it out, Dean." Sam snapped with an eye-roll, "But I'm sure that the thing that took Jessica isn't related to the witch."

"What makes you say that?" Bobby asked quizzically.

"Because…when we were in the woods, the witch left a clear scent. She knew I would smell her with dad. But _this_…I can't smell anything. Whatever took Jessica covered its tracks." Sam said shakily, as his anger pushed his words from his mouth.

Bobby sighed and shook his head as he tried to sort through the new information.

Dean listened to them, but didn't show it on his face as he tore through the raw meat in his hands hungrily, the sweet blood calming the wolf in him.

"This can't just be a coincidence." Bobby said seriously.

"My thoughts exactly." Sam agreed.

"Think maybe it was a demon – or…_the_ demon?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"Why would you think that?" Sam prodded.

"Think about it, Einstein." Bobby snapped with an eye-roll, "Didn't the Yellow-Eyed Demon come to your house and burn it down with you and Jessica still in it? Maybe he caught your scent and came here."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized Bobby had to have been right. He growled angrily at the thought of the demon touching Jessica again. He was gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch.

"And what about you losing control for the past two nights?" Dean asked with a mouth full of meat.

Sam shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't know…maybe the witch did something to me when she let me go." Sam replied almost questioningly. He wasn't really entirely sure, himself.

"Well whatever it is," Dean said sounding a little more like himself, "you got me to keep you in check now."

Sam offered a guilty half smile, but didn't reply. He was sure Dean meant that to sound reassuring, but it came out sounding more accusing. He might as well have said, 'thanks for turning me into a monster!'

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked, his eyes traveling from Sam to Dean continuously.

"We go after the witch." Sam said with a shrug.

"Tonight? With no weapon? What if you lose control again?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You got another plan?" Sam snapped.

"This isn't a plan Sammy, its suicide!" Dean shouted, "If you can't think straight, you have no chance of defending yourself!"

"But it's the first night of the full moon Dean!" Sam yelled defensively, "The witch needs me to do the ritual, so I'll go in as the bait while you and Bobby take dad and make a break for it. Just leave me the colt and I'll take care of the rest!"

"That's stupid!"

"No it isn't!" Sam growled, "She needs a human sacrifice, remember? If I can distract her while you get dad outta there, then we'll be fine! Just leave me the colt!"

"Dean, Sam's right." Bobby agreed.

Dean gave Bobby a death-glare, and stifled a snarl. How could Bobby go along with this? It was suicide!

But they were right, it was the only plan he could seem to think of.

So Dean relaxed his features and took in a deep calming breath.

"Fine…but instead of just leaving you, can't we just hide somewhere where she can't see us? At least give you a back-up line of defense in case you _do_ lose control tonight?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, she feeds off of life forces Dean. She'll know you're still there. She'll know you're taking dad too, which is why _I _need to be the distraction." Sam replied solemnly.

Dean swore under his breath as he knew Sam had another good point.

"Do you know where the witch is?" Bobby interjected, sounding regretful.

Sam nodded grimly, his eyes focused on Bobby's.

"She'll be someplace real obvious." Sam muttered knowingly, "Her old cabin."

* * *

_Just as I promised, a new chapter today! :D_

_Sorry for the long wait my lovely readers! _


	42. Bad Moon Rising

_Chapter 42_

* * *

The sky was a brilliant shade of dark pink and orange as Sam, Dean, and Bobby tread through the woods toward the witch's' cabin. Sam remembered all too well where it was, so he lead the way with Dean falling in directly behind him, and Bobby bringing up the rear.

Sam had said it would be best if he and Dean arrived in human form, but Dean didn't agree. He had said they would have a better chance at sneaking up on the witch if they were wolves.

Sam only shook his head, saying she knew they'd be coming anyway. There was no need to surprise her. Not that he thought they'd be able to anyway.

Dean only scowled and remained silent the rest of the way.

As they walked swiftly through the thick maze of trees, Sam became aware that they were alone. There were no other animals anywhere around them, he couldn't hear them or smell them. Even the leaves on all the trees surrounding them were all brown and dead.

And the further they marched into the woods, Sam also became aware of his fathers' scent. And that was all the assurance he needed to tell him they were on the right path.

Bobby carried a rifle in front of him at the ready. His senses weren't as advanced as Sam and Dean's were, so he had to depend on his gut. And he's been hunting long enough to know to trust his instincts.

Right now, they were telling him that they were on the right trail.

Suddenly Sam came to a halt and turned to face his brother and Bobby. They both stopped in their tracks and looked Sam curiously in the face.

"She's moved." Sam said flatly, "Her scent is clear though…and there's fire. She's leading us straight to where she needs the ritual to go down."

"Guess she doesn't believe in foreplay." Dean muttered jokingly.

Sam shot his brother a warning glare, telling him to shut up.

Dean only shrugged at him, a shadow of a smile forming on his face.

"So what's the plan? I don't think you can still go in there with your _brilliant_ idea." Dean quipped sarcastically.

"Actually," Sam reassured, "that's still the plan."

Dean stifled an angry growl, and averted his eyes from Sam's.

"We're close." Sam said seriously as he turned and continued forward.

Dean turned back to look Bobby in the eye. He looked back at him, and they shrugged in unison before turning to follow behind Sam.

**xXx**

_Jessica woke from the most uncomfortable sleep she'd ever experienced in her life. It was as if she'd fallen asleep in a blazing fire, bedded with tacks. _

_This was weird though, she felt herself becoming conscious, but all she saw was black. She was shoved in a pure black abyss._

_She found that she had no control of her limbs either as she tried to chance a glance down at her body, but it was as if she were frozen._

_She tried to call out, but then found her mouth wouldn't obey her mind. She was lost in this blistering hot darkness. _

_"Hello?" She called into the abyss with only her thoughts. _

_She figured she must have been mistaken, and was actually still dreaming. _

_But she found that to be a little hard to believe. This felt too real. _

_Jessica tried desperately to wrack her brain with her last memories before coming to this…plane. _

_She remembered being sent back to the motel room by Sam and Dean, and sitting there reading a book, patiently waiting for their return. _

_Then there was a knock on the door…then nothing. _

_"Hello?" She tried again desperately. _

_This time, her thoughts didn't go unnoticed. _

"It's about time you woke up." _A bodiless silky smooth voice cooed. _

_"Where am I? Who are you?" Jessica asked frantically, on the verge of panicking. _

"A friend…for all intents and purposes." _the voice said with a hint of a smile in his voice. Jessica could tell this man…or whatever he was was lying. _

_"Then why don't I believe you?" Jessica snapped, trying to keep her guard up. _

"It must be our nature." _The voice teased, _"We need to work together though, if we want to save Sam from that wench."

_"Why would you want to save Sam?" Jessica asked worriedly. Her guard be damned. _

"I've been looking for him for a while." _The voice answered back with a tiny chuckle. _

_Realization struck Jessica like a ton of bricks as she realized what she was speaking to. _

_"You're…the Yellow-Eyed Demon." She thought, momentarily forgetting that they were speaking through her mind. _

"Guilty." _The demon said with a pleasurable sigh. _

_"You're not getting Sam!" Jessica choked out. _

"Oh no, I already had him…but that _bitch _stole him from me. I'm just here to set things back in their proper order." _The demon said a little angrily._

_Jessica knew that the 'bitch' he was talking about was the witch. _

_"You know about Sam then?" Jessica questioned. _

"I got the cliff notes. I know that, that whore stole Sam right out from under my nose when he was still a child. And I know that, that wolf I met in your apartment was actually him…although I didn't know that at the time." _The demon said sounding rather amused now more than angry. _

_"How did you find out?" Jessica prodded._

_The demon didn't answer right away, but she heard him chuckling as if at some joke she hadn't heard. _

"Where do you think you are, witch?" _The demon asked. _

_Jessica didn't like how excited the demon sounded. She didn't like that he kept calling her a witch either. _

_"I…don't know." Jessica answered honestly, albeit hesitantly. _

_Suddenly the demons laughter filled her mind, until that was all she was. All senses of who she was were filtered out as she seemed to almost merge with the demon. _

**xXx**

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stood behind a large oak tree, looking at the sight before them with a mixture of unpleasant emotions.

They stared at the clearing before them as the witch stood still with her back to them. She stared at John Winchester's unconscious form as he lay in front of the tiny fire with his hands tied behind his back, and his ankles tied together. Otherwise though, he remained unharmed.

The way the light of the fire caught the witch, even from behind made Sam stare in wonder. Her glow seemed almost other-worldly tonight, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Tonight she wore what admittedly caught Sam by surprise. She wore a pair of light grey sweat pants, and a tight-fitting white tank-top.

Sweats definitely didn't seem her style, Sam thought to himself. So there must be a reason for it, right?

As those thoughts crossed his mind, Dean yanked on the sleeve of his jacket trying to get his attention.

Sam tore his eyes from the witch and looked to his side to stare Dean in the eye.

Dean's green eyes shone with worry.

"Where's her mutt?" Dean asked as he nodded toward the clearing.

Sam looked to where Dean was nodding, and his breath caught in his throat. Dean was right. Their dad was there, and so was the witch…but where was Jasmine?

"That can't be good." Bobby muttered.

"No it can't." Sam agreed.

He couldn't even smell her. She wasn't around…or if she was, the witch was hiding her scent. That thought sent an involuntary shiver down Sam's spine.

Just then, Dean's and Sam's hearts froze when they heard a loud series of angry, threatening growls coming from directly behind them.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all turned their attention to the offending sound with fear making their movements stiff.

There stood the gray and white wolf, growling and snarling at Sam in particular.

She was the sheep dog…herding the sheep into the witch's grasp.

"Sam!" The witch called with smooth excitement.

Sam chanced a glance away from Jasmine to look back at the witch who had turned around to face him as well.

"I'm so glad you made it." She said coyly.


	43. Worse Than A Fairytale

_Chapter 43_

* * *

Sam stared at the witch intently, as the witch turned her unwavering eyes toward him with a brilliant smile plastered on her face.

"What's with the audience? I thought you were shy around other people." The witch quipped jokingly.

"Screw you." Dean chimed in before Sam could as he pulled a .45 from his waistband, and aimed it at the witch.

The witch turned her eyes toward Dean, and her eyes widened as she cocked her head as if silently examining him, yet ignoring the gun in his hands.

"There's something…different about you." The witch muttered.

Sam turned his eyes to Dean, and Dean met his glare.

"There's something that wasn't there before," the witch continued, "so…primal."

Dean gave a mirthless chuckle, but didn't reply. If she couldn't figure out what had become of him, then maybe they could use that in their favor. Instead, he clicked the safety off his gun. He knew it wouldn't kill her, but at least it gave them somewhat of an edge.

Sam felt a shiver creep up his spine, and knew immediately what it meant. He looked up and saw the sky was now a shade of light purple, yet the full moon was still hidden behind a bank of clouds.

"What did you do to me?" Sam demanded angrily as he turned his gaze back to the witch, "Why have I been losing control every night?"

"Just a little insurance policy." The witch replied with a shrug as she chanced a step closer to Sam and Dean.

Bobby had his gun fixed on Jasmine, as she kept her teeth bared in his direction. The rifle wasn't loaded with silver, but if shot at her, it would surely slow her down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

The witch laughed a deep laugh, as if she really were getting some sort of sick pleasure from his questions.

"It _means_," the witch began to explain with a deep breath, "I knew I was going to either be taking Dean or your father…but if for some reason you didn't come looking for them, I figured if I unhinged you a little each night, your father would deliver you to me to lift the spell…but it didn't seem to turn out that way."

"Lift it," Sam ordered venomously, "now!"

"Relax Sam, my love." The witch said soothingly, "It's lifted."

Sam only nodded, letting the anger radiating off of him say how he was going to kill her. He was greatly confident that tonight would be her last night on earth.

"I couldn't have you 'wolfing out' and ruining the ceremony." The witch continued. Her eyes were glued to Sam's, showing her deep sympathy she had toward him.

"There won't be a ceremony, bitch." Dean said with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

The witch turned her attention to Dean with a tiny, yet knowing smile on her face. She looked so innocent, like she couldn't harm a fly. But Dean kept his defensive glare on her, suppressing a growl.

"Dean…there _will _be a ceremony." The witch replied as her smile widened. "And you're going to witness it in all its beauty first hand…you should be honored."

Dean's cocky smile never wavered, but his gaze broke to chance a glance toward his father who lay on the dirt on the other side of the fire from the witch. His head shook lightly, and his eyelids fluttered as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Honored?" Dean questioned with a humorless chuckle, "I don't think so, you backwards bitch."

The witch tore her gaze from Dean, and looked down at Jasmine who tore her stone cold eyes from Bobby to look back to her master.

"Take care of Dean." The witch ordered halfheartedly.

The wolf held at Bobby's gun point suddenly became feral as if on cue. Her lips pulled back into a nasty snarl, and she chanced a step toward Bobby. This wolf was smart enough to know that Bobby was a threat, so she knew she had to take him out first before she could get to Dean.

That wouldn't be a problem for her.

Jasmine roared in anger, and Bobby took that as a sign to get ready to shoot as he tightened his grip on the rifle in his hands.

Before Bobby could squeeze a shot off, the wolf made a flying leap to her left to dodge the delayed bullet as it whizzed past her.

"Damn!" Bobby swore as he took aim at the wolf again, only to miss again as she made a leap to her right.

To Bobby's surprise, Jasmine roared again flashing her slippery white fangs before she made a flying leap at his throat.

"BOBBY!" Dean yelled as cold fear gripped his stomach while he watched his surrogate father get tackled to the ground by a wolf at least half his size.

Dean turned back toward the witch and twitched his hands, causing his gun to waver.

"Call of the pooch!" Dean ordered threateningly.

The witch didn't even spare Dean a side glance as her eyes watched the wolf and Bobby with great interest.

Luck seemed to be on Bobby's side however, Jasmine missed his throat only by a centimeter as he held his rifle up horizontally, causing the wolf to bite into his gun with a loud _'clank'_.

Jasmine quickly released the rifle from her mouth and reared her head for another attack as she pinned Bobby to the dirt floor.

Thinking fast, Bobby pulled his rifle back and slammed the butt of his rifle square into Jasmine's forehead causing her to whine in pain and stumble off of him.

Taking the opportunity, Bobby quickly shuffled to his feet and took aim at the wolf yet again.

Jasmine looked up at Bobby with pain-filled eyes as he finally brought himself to squeeze the trigger right between her eyes.

The shot echoed through the woods loudly as the wolf fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

For insurance, Bobby squeezed off two more shots into her head to be sure she stayed dead.

Sure enough, thick red liquid began to seep out of the holes in her head, accompanied by an even thicker pink liquid. Bobby knew it was a portion of her brain, as he tore his eyes away from the lifeless body to take a look at Sam and Dean.

Both boys had their eyes fixed on the dead body, staring at it hungrily. Their inner wolves whispering to them to help themselves, but their conscious mind knew it wasn't the appropriate time. So they reluctantly ignored the tiny voices in their heads as they looked back to the witch.

Strangely, she didn't look the slightest bit angry or upset as he eyes were fixed on her dead pet.

"You fulfilled your purpose, child." The witch murmured thoughtfully, "Rest now."

Sam shot the witch a questioning look, but she only looked up at him and shrugged.

"She fulfilled her duty…her assistance is no longer required, Sam. She was only supposed to help me get you…which she's done beautifully." The witch said soulfully.

Dean's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she was implying.

"You knew Bobby was going to kill her?" Dean asked as his eyebrows knit together.

The witch only shrugged again, "I would have been disappointed if he hadn't."

Dean shot a glance at his father and noticed his eyes were open, and was staring back at him with confusion clear on his face.

"I thought you fed off her?" Sam asked quizzically as he too shifted his eyes toward his father quickly before looking back to the witch.

"Soon when I release you from that shell of yours, Sam…you will possess another shell, and then together you and I will feed off another soul of your choosing." The witch cooed.

"Leech." Dean muttered as he quickly averted his eyes back to the witch.

"Barely." She quipped back as she snapped hard eyes toward Dean.

Realization hit Sam like a ton of bricks as his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

"That's what the human sacrifice is for." Sam muttered, "You wanted me to _possess_ either Dean or dad…and whoever I didn't overshadow would play the _First Meal_."

"Very good, Sam." The witch complimented, "Because I knew that no matter who I took be it John or Dean…the other wouldn't leave him behind."

"You used _family_ against us?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"It seemed to be the only way to get you here." The witch said almost remorsefully, "Although I must admit it was a low blow, and I'm sorry."

"Lady, you are ten kinds of crazy." Dean said point blank, staring her dead in the eye.

"I'm not." The witch replied graciously, "In fact, I am actually the sane one. The way you were raised has crippled your judgment, Dean. Deep down, you know this is right."

Just then, without warning Dean fired off a shot into the witch's chest plate, causing her to gasp in surprise as she staggered back.

Seizing the opportunity, Dean ran past the temporarily crippled witch and skidded to a halt on the other side of the set fire directly in front of his father.

Dean turned around to face the witch, and shot at her again, this time getting her square in the back of the head.

She screamed in rage, and turned to face him.

With her back turned to Sam and Bobby, Bobby charged up behind the witch and slammed the butt of his rifle into the back of the witch's head.

The witch whirled around quickly to face Bobby again and held her hand out toward him. Her face contorted in a sort of rage, Sam could never place on her face.

She sent a wave of telekinetic energy directly into Bobby's gut, forcing him to fly back into a tree with a loud _'thud'._

Sam turned his attention to Bobby as he slid from the tree onto the woods floor on the trees bark, and passed out.

Anger flashed through Sam's being as he turned back to face the witch. Instinct told him to shift, and he was trying…but it seemed to be cut off or blocked. He couldn't change into his wolf skin.

Noticing the look of confusion on his face, the witch smiled excitedly. Sam couldn't help but notice how terrifying she actually looked with a black bullet hole in the middle of her forehead.

"I told you, Sam…I can't have you 'wolf out' and ruin tonight." The witch explained.

"And _I_ told you…" Dean chimed in from behind them, his voice shaking with rage. The witch turned around to face Dean, and her eyes widened as she noticed that his .45 lay on the dirt floor next to his feet, but in his hands was now a Colt revolver pointed directly as her face, "there isn't gonna be a ceremony."

Thinking fast, the witch sent a wave of energy directly as Dean, causing the gun to fly right out of his hands, and on the other side of the fire.

Dean now had no weapons in his hands, but still his gaze was fixed on the witch.

"Dumb move." The witch commented as she sent another wave of energy toward Dean.

This however was different. He braced himself to be flung into a tree as Bobby had, but this energy wrapped around him tightly, making it hard to breathe and impossible to move as his arms snapped to his sides beneath the pressure.

"Change of plans, Sam." The witch said coyly, as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. He looked terrified as he realized that she had Dean in her grasp, "Dad won't be playing the part of the sacrifice tonight."

"No…" Sam muttered sounding horrified as he realized what the witch was saying.

"Yes," The witch announced with great pleasure, "Dean will play the role of the human sacrifice tonight. You will possess him, and then you will feed off John, here."

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have finals coming up next week and it's the Holidays and all..._

_I'll update as soon as I can, guys I swear! Possibly tomorrow? _

_But thank you all for sticking with me, and reading my stories. It means a lot! :D_

_Tell me what you think! _


	44. Blood Runs Forever

_Chapter 44_

* * *

Sam's eyes kept shifting from Dean to his father frantically as he tried to think of a plan. Anything to get them out of this alive.

The witch glared at Sam with great amusement, she was curious to see what his next move would be. She knew he was a fighter, and he wouldn't submit so easily.

She sent a light telekinetic shove in Dean's direction forcing him back towards a tree rather gently. It was as if she shoved him physically into the oak tree. She wanted him conscious for this.

His back hit the old tree so quick it knocked the air from his lungs causing an _'umph!' _to escape his lips.

"Bitch." Dean muttered as he attempted to struggle against the invisable bonds.

Dean wanted to shift into his wolf skin and fight her. But he didn't, a tiny voice in the back of his head warned him to not yet reveal himself. And he obliged, rather reluctantly.

John was fully conscious and was looking up at Sam, his face contorted in worry as he watched his son struggle to think of a plan. He himself was beginning to wonder how they were going to get out of this.

The witch looked up into the sky and saw the full moon hanging over head, shining as brightly as ever. A smile slipped onto her face as she lowered her head to look over at Sam.

He had noticed the moon as well. It was sending shivers down his spine, as his body was aching to shift. He began to feel claustrophobic in his own skin, as sweat began to run down his face.

"It's time now, Sam." The witch said with an excited smile on her face. Her eyes twinkling with a kind of joy that seemed almost indescribable.

"I don't want this." Sam whispered brokenly, in a last attempt at mercy.

The witch turned a sympathetic gaze to him as she took in a deep breath.

"You don't think you do…but that's just the way you were brought up, Sam. If I had changed you into a wolf later on in life, you wouldn't have wanted that either."

She took a couple small steps toward Sam with her eyes piercing his non-blinkingly. She cupped his face in her hands, and he flinched away from her touch. She however, didn't back away.

"You may not be able to see it now," the witch continued, "but this is a _gift_ that I'm giving you. I took your humanity when you were only just three…now I'm severing your ties with the humans for good. Trust me Sam…you'll thank me for this some day."

"You're wrong." Sam choked out, as he pulled away from her touch.

The witch relaxed her hands at her sides, but her eyes never wavered. Her expression however, hardened as she nodded slowly to herself.

"We'll see." She commented as she turned around toward Dean and John. The look of pure joy was back on her face as she lifted a stony looking bowl from the dirt floor.

"You hurt my brother, and I'll kill you." Dean spat angrily, as he kept his eyes trained on the witch.

"It'll only hurt for a moment." The witch informed.

Inside the bowl was a shiny knife, which she held up in her right hand above her head and began to chant something in some language none of them seemed to recognize.

A shimmer of orange light ripped through the blade quickly, and then it looked like just a regular knife again by the time the witch silenced herself again. In fact, if Dean hadn't been watching the knife, he may have missed the strange light.

She then took a few steps closer to Sam again, and sliced his right forearm with the knife quickly and deep enough to draw blood. He hissed in pain as beads of his blood began to roll down his arm.

Careful not to let the blood spill to the dirt floor, the witch placed the bowl beneath his arm and caught a couple of drops inside the bowl.

She flashed Sam an excited look before turning her back on him to face Dean.

"What'd you do to that knife?" Dean demanded as he tried to struggle out of her hold again.

"It's binding magic," the witch explained matter-of-factly, "your soul runs through your blood, so what I just did is take a couple drops of his life-blood. I'm drawing his soul out."

Dean shot Sam a worried look when he noticed how pale Sam seemed all of a sudden. He really wasn't doing good at all.

"Sammy?" Dean called out shakily.

"I'm okay." Sam shot back quickly.

But Dean knew he wasn't.

With that, the witch took a few steps closer to Dean, and with the same knife she used to cut Sam, she cut a deep horizontal line in Dean's right forearm; identical to Sam's wound.

And just like with Sam, the witch placed the bowl beneath Dean's arm, and caught a few drops of his blood in it. When she pulled the bowl away, she swayed the bowl around to get both Sam and Dean's blood to mingle.

She looked down at Dean, and saw that he was now looking as pale as his brother. Good. That meant her spell was working.

John's muffled protest began to sign through his gag, but the witch was able to ignore it. There was nothing John could do to change this.

The witch then placed the knife on the dirt ground, and held the bowl filled with the brothers' blood above the small fire, and began to chant something else that Sam nor Dean seemed to recognize again, admittedly.

"Wait!" Called a female voice from the cover of trees, coming from behind John and Dean.

The witch snapped her attention up toward the voice with a look of surprise on her face. Obviously she wasn't expecting this person whoever it was.

Sam then sighed in relief when he saw the woman step into the light of the clearing. It was Jessica, holding her hands up in surrender looking healthy and unscathed.

"Jessica!" Sam called in relief and surprise, "What happened to you?"

Dean tried to look around the tree to get a look at Jessica, but it proved to be useless as he grunted in surrender.

"All in good time, Sam." Jessica replied shakily.

She then turned her attention to the witch and continued.

"Please, let him go…_mom._" Jessica practically begged, putting a clear emphasis on the word 'mom', hoping to get through to the witch.

"I'm not your mother child," the witch said with a sigh as she lowered her hands and stepped away from the fire. "I only used her body. And since I am not one to turn down a child, I took you as my own."

"You're still the only mother I've ever known." Jessica tried.

The witch nodded, but didn't reply.

"Let the Winchester's go." Jessica said almost sounding sad.

She finally walked into Dean's line of view, and even though he couldn't get a look at her face he immediately knew something was wrong. She had no scent.

Jessica was one of the few people Dean's new heightened senses caught a whiff of. He knew what she smelled like. But now as she walked past him, she smelled like _nothing_.

"I can't." The witch replied simply, "I need Sam by my side."

"That's all fine and well," Jessica said with a shrug. Sam didn't miss how Jessica's mannerisms just changed. One moment she was scared and begging, and now she was pacing toward the witch with a certain terrifying confidence. "But there's a tiny problem."

The witch cocked her head to the side, seeming suddenly confused. She apparently noticed the change as well.

"What?" The witch demanded.

"Sam Winchester doesn't belong to _you_!" Jessica snapped as her eyes suddenly melted into a bright yellow, "You see…he was _mine_ before you got your hands on him. And now I want him back."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized the Yellow-Eyed Demon was possessing Jessica. Whatever he was expecting, it sure wasn't that. And apparently, neither was the witch as she knelt down lower than the demon in a submissive position.

"Azazel." The witch muttered.

"Get out of her, you son-of-a-bitch!" Sam snapped angrily.

The demon looked up at Sam and smiled.

"What've you done with Jessica?" Dean asked with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

The demon turned around with its smile still intact.

"She's still in here with me…I've been rather merciful with her if you ask me…keeping her chained so deep in her own subconscious she doesn't even realize what's going on." It said with a giddy laugh.

"Let her go!" Sam yelled.

The demon turned to face Sam, now looking rather excited.

"I've been looking for you for a long time Sam…but I found you at one point, didn't I? I just didn't know it at the time." The demon teased. "This…_whore," _The Yellow-Eyed Demon spat as it nodded in the witch's direction, "took you from me, and stole you right off my radar."

"I don't belong to either one of you!" Sam yelled angrily, "I'm no one's property!"

The demon ignored Sam's protest, and instead turned its attention to John who was glaring daggers at it.

"Hey there John…it's been a while." The demon greeted teasingly.

John then struggled against the bonds, but found it to be useless.

The demon snickered before turning its attention back to Sam.

"You have been such a pain in the ass to find, kiddo." It said with a sigh to emphasize its annoyance, "I almost gave up hope for a time or two."

"Then why didn't you?" Sam snapped.

"And miss this reunion? Oh it's too sweet!" The demon chuckled.

"And what of me, Master?" The witch interjected, sounding completely terrified as she still didn't look it in the eyes.

"You've been a very bad witch." The demon said in a low voice as it walked toward the witch slowly, "You've tainted my property, the penalty for that is an eternity in Hell."

The witch gave a visible shudder, but the demon held up its hand, telling her to let it continue.

"However," it continued looking somewhat amused, "you're plan has a certain…flavor to it. I mean this was very well thought out, and it takes care of all the Winchester's…who've been a primary thorn in my ass for years."

For the first time, the witch lifted her head to change a look at the demon. Her face looked genuinely surprised.

"Sam on the other hand is an unfortunate loss though…" it continued to itself. But then it shrugged.

"What are you saying?" The witch prodded.

"I'm saying…that I'll back off Sam Winchester, only if you promise to get the job done. Take care of all of them…their friend over there included." The demon snapped as he gestured its head toward Bobby who was only now beginning to stir.

The witch bowed her head in understanding, but the demon continued.

"And if you fail tonight…just know that I'll be back, and looking to collect." It said in a low voice, its bright yellow eyes trained on Sam.

And with that, black smoke erupted from Jessica's mouth as she closed her eyes and screamed. The black smoke rose from her body, and took off into the woods, disappearing in the trees.

Jessica's body fell to the dirt floor in an unconscious heap.

The witch slowly made her way to her feet with a newfound confidence. The bowl containing Sam and Dean's blood was still in her hands as he eyes shifted from it to Dean.

"Now…where were we?" The witch said with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Wow, what a mean place to leave a cliffhanger. Haha. _

_Again, thanks to everyone who's read this, reviewed, put this story on their favorites list. Really, you guys are awesome! :D_


	45. The Human Sacrifice Part 2

_Chapter 45_

* * *

The witch turned her attention back to the fire at her side, and yet again held the bowl over the flames while rolling the contents of the bowl around in slow, even motions.

"Don't worry," the witch cooed as she tilted her head in Sam's direction, yet not looking at him exactly, "this will all be over soon."

She then turned her attention back to the stone bowl in her hands, and in a low voice that sent chills down Sam's spine, she began to recite another incantation.

Sam sent his brother a pleading look, which Dean caught. As a result he tried to struggle against the invisible bond once more, but like the other times it seemed futile.

Sam's attention was drawn to the witch when suddenly the beautiful glow beneath her skin became more vibrant and bright. The air around her body shimmered, and she closed her eyes as she finished her incantation.

_"Shift." _Sam mouthed to Dean under his breath in a tiny whisper.

Dean knew what Sam was doing. He was telling him to shift and run away to save himself. Dean chuckled to himself at the thought. Maybe all this time away from his family made Sam forget that Dean would never leave him behind. Ever.

So Dean shook his head stubbornly.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers' nerve. Apparently Dean didn't understand that in order for this sacrifice to work, he would have to die. Did Dean not care about his own life?

No, Sam knew that wasn't it. He knew Dean would never leave him. He should have realized that when he went into this.

Suddenly it went silent as the witch stopped speaking. She lowered the bowl to the dirt in front of the fire, but still said nothing. She reached for the knife on the ground, and with it she sliced a horizontal line through her wrist. Blood immediately swelled to the surface and beads ran down her hand. And as she did with Sam and Dean, she caught her own blood in the bowl.

After a few drops of her blood had successfully slid into the bowl, she lifted it again and walked over to Sam.

She stared at him intently with great love radiating off of her warm glow. All Sam could feel at that moment was pure hatred toward her.

"We're almost done Sam…and then you'll see." The witch said in a whisper as tears began to spring into her eyes.

Sam tried to keep his gag reflex under control. There had to be a way out of this.

The witch then dipped her finger in the puddle of combined blood in the bowl, and withdrew it slowly. Then with the blood, she painted a symbol on Sam's forehead that looked like an odd half circle.

Sam flinched visibly as her finger made contact with his skin. And he didn't miss the odd shudder that ripped through his entire being, making him suddenly drowsy.

When the witch placed her hand back at her side, she looked into Sam's eyes which were heavy with the desire to just sleep.

"You can feel it, cant you?" The witch asked happily, "You feel yourself being gently pulled out of that body, and out into the open. It's like birth Sam…it'll only hurt for a moment, but the end result is _beautiful_!"

"Screw you." Sam spat tiredly.

"I understand you're tired…but in moments you won't be." The witch promised as her smile widened.

With that she turned and walked away from Sam, and was now heading to Dean at an even pace. When she stopped in front of the older brother, her smile dropped.

"You won't be holding him back anymore…not after tonight." The witch threatened in a low tone.

Dean flashed a quirky half-smile.

"You're not gonna get your hooks into him." Dean replied, staring at her intently.

"I've _had_ my hooks into him…for nineteen years." The witch reminded.

"Sam is not your property." Dean said in a defiant tone.

"But he _is_." The witch replied with a certain shine in her eyes.

And with that, she dipped her finger back into the bowl and when she withdrew it, it was again covered in the mingled blood. She placed her bloodied finger on Dean's forehead, and drew the same symbol she had drawn on Sam's forehead, on Dean; except, the symbol on Dean's forehead was slightly reversed.

When she pulled her finger away, she placed the bowl on the ground again and stood directly in front of the fire. She looked over at John who was now struggling against his bonds as hard as he could, writhing and bucking off the ground; aggression radiating from his being.

She then looked over toward Bobby who was blinking feverishly, trying to wake himself up completely.

Her eyes then shifted toward Jessica, who was still out cold on the dirt floor.

When she was sure they wouldn't interrupt, she looked at Sam and smiled sweetly.

"This is it." She muttered.

"Go to hell." Sam spat.

Ignoring his remark, the witch spread her arms at her sides and closed her eyes. She channeled her magic, and it showed as the flames behind her roared higher, and the light beneath her skin became white and blinding.

Dean looked around frantically, trying to keep his brother in his sights, but it proved to be almost impossible as her light only grew brighter and brighter. Dean then had to close his eyes against the assaulting brightness.

Sam suddenly fell to his knees; he was too tired now to hold his weight. He felt himself being pulled away gently, but he tried desperately to hold on.

And that's when the pain began. It felt as if someone lit a fire through his very soul, and then caught onto his body. He had to close his eyes against it, as it became too intense.

To Dean's horror, he heard Sam scream in what seemed to be excruciating pain. With his eyes still closed, he called out to his brother.

Then he heard the witch's voice.

"It'll pass." Her voice cooed as if her voice were amplified by a microphone, "The pain will pass."

Suddenly Dean felt a slight pull in his gut. It almost made him vomit, but he was able to keep it down. He wasn't sure what it was, but at that moment the light seemed to begin to fade.

Dean feared what sight would await his eyes when the light died down completely. What state would Sam be in?

Deciding to take the chance, Dean cracked his eyes open to find that the light was down enough for him to see so he opened them all the way.

The sight before him definitely wasn't what he expected. The light had been turned into a small glow beneath the witch's skin again, but her eyes were filled with confusion and rage as she stared at Dean.

Sam was lying on the ground, obviously still in his body as he breathed in and out heavily, trying to shake off the pain.

"Why didn't it work?" The witch seemed to ask Dean.

He only shrugged.

"I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?" The witch yelled, stepping closer to Dean.

For some reason, she let Dean go from her telekinetic hold suddenly. He collapsed on all fours to the dirt, but kept his eyes trained on her.

"Not…everything." Sam panted in a whisper.

The witch turned around with her eyes now on Sam. Her face was contorted in such rage, Sam wanted to laugh at her, but it would be too much of an effort on his battered body.

_"What?"_ The witch prodded.

"You didn't…get…everything right." Sam choked out.

"Of course I did!" The witch disagreed impatiently.

"No…" Sam started as he slowly made his way to his feet, "you…need a…_human_…sacrifice."

The witch's eyes widened as realization struck her. She whirled around just in time to see Dean shed off the last of his clothes before shifting into his wolf skin.

"No. No. No. NO. NO!" The witch repeated as her rage became more apparent. The glow beneath her skin became more defined again, and a little brighter.

She then whirled around to face Sam again and stormed up in front of him.

"YOU!" She yelled when their faces were only mere inches apart, "YOU _BETRAYED_ ME!"

"You're…psycho!" Sam spat angrily, "Why would you…make it so I…can infect people with…a bite? And then…taking my control? This is…_your _fault."

The witch said nothing. She only backed away from Sam a couple of steps and nodded to herself.

Dean finished his shift, and stared up at the witch through his black and white vision. This witch definitely had a couple of screws up in her head loose.

His eyes then traveled to Bobby as his sharper predator eyes caught a slight motion out of the corner of his eyes. Bobby was no longer sitting against the tree, but was now crawling over to where the Colt was flung as slowly and quietly as he could.

The witch must have been at an emotional high in order to not notice that.

Dean nodded at Bobby, and then turned toward his father to help him out of his bonds.

John watched as the black wolf that he knew to be his son walked toward him and gently pulled the gag out of his mouth with his jaws, and then discarded it.

"Good job, kiddo." John complimented as Dean moved on to freeing his fathers' hands.

Dean huffed, but continued working.

"And I never loved…you." Sam noted matter-of-factly, "So I wasn't…necessarily betraying you."

The witch looked as if she were smacked in the face. Her eyes bulged at his words, and tears sprang to her eyes. But instead of rage, like Sam had been expecting…she looked genuinely sad.

"Then…you sign your death warrant." The witch replied brokenly.

Sam took that as a threat, and took a step back. The witch however made no move. She just stared at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Not me…the demon. He's going to kill you." The witch said simply.

"What do you know about it?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing." The witch admitted with a sniffle, "I know that it marked you somehow…but that's all. When it gets its hands on you, it may not kill you right away…but eventually…it will destroy all that you are."

Sam cocked his head as he looked into the witch's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam prodded.

"I want you to protect yourself." The witch said simply, "Even though you don't love me…I certainly love you, Sam Winchester."

Sam's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Why was she suddenly so compassionate? Was it because she lost? She knew she wasn't going to keep Sam?

"I can't reverse the wolf." The witch muttered, "It's a part of you now. It's been there for too long."

"What about for Dean?" Sam asked.

"No…he wasn't turned by a spell." The witch answered almost sorrowfully as tears continued to stream down her face.

Bobby finally wrapped his hands around the Colt, and looked over at John and Dean hopefully. Dean had just helped John out of his bonds, and now John was standing on his own with Dean at his sides looking back at Bobby with excitement.

Bobby nodded at them, and then tossed the Colt to John, who caught it with one hand, and nodded at Bobby in gratitude.

John held the gun out at arm's length, and directed it right at the back of the witch's head. He eagerly pulled back the hammer, to let the witch know she had lost.

She looked at Sam with tear-filled eyes. Sam looked behind her and saw that his father had the Colt aimed at her. Then they heard him pull back the hammer, and the witch looked up at Sam with a certain acceptance written on her face.

And with that, John squeezed the trigger; and with a loud _'BANG'_ that rang through the night, a bullet lodged itself in the back of the witch's head.

The light beneath her skin was suddenly extinguished completely, as the bullet hole began flashing a bright electric blue. She then fell to the dirt ground in a lifeless heap with her eyes still open, staring up at Sam accusingly.

For a moment, he admittedly felt a little bad for her…but it didn't last long. Dean walked up to him, and nudged his knees with his snout.

He was clearly asking if Sam was okay.

"I'm fine." Sam muttered blankly.

His eyes then fell on Jessica as she finally started to come too, and he rushed to her side.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly as he crouched down to her eyelevel.

Jessica groaned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head absently.

"I feel like I was hit with a truck." she replied tiredly, "What happened?

"I'll explain when we get back to the motel." Sam promised with a relieved chuckle.

Jessica's eyes fell on the witch's lifeless body, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Okay…last thing I remember is sitting in the trashed motel reading…and then nothing…and now I wake up, and the witch is _dead?_" Jessica said, trying to process everything that happened.

"Is she really dead this time?" Jessica continued curiously.

"Yea," Sam said with a tiny nod, "she's really dead this time."

* * *

_Did no one notice that gaping loop-hole? Haha. _

_I think I can only milk, 1 maybe 2 more chapters out of this, guys._

_Thank you to the 40 of you who put this story on their 'Favorites' list. And thank you to the 54 of you who put this on their 'Alert' list. And of course, thank you to the reviewers. Your support is very important to me, and you guys are just awesome for it. :)_

_I'll try to update ASAP! _


	46. Demolition Lovers

_Chapter 46_

* * *

When the sun finally rose in the morning, Sam, Dean, John, Jessica, and Bobby had finished the long and grueling clean-up. They cleaned up the ritual sight by salting and burning the witch's body along with her belongings and Jasmine.

And by the time they were finished, they were all bone-tired.

They decided it was best to leave the last motel they were at because of all the damage they had caused to its doors and furniture. So while Sam and Dean scouted the area for a different motel, John went back to the damaged room to gather their belongings.

He didn't bother paying either, the cost for property damage and repairs would be too much for hustling pool could pay for.

When John got back to the motel where his sons, Bobby, and Jessica were now staying in, he had to admit his exhaustion as well.

Jessica and Bobby had their own rooms on either side of the Winchester's room, leaving John to stay with both of his sons.

When he finally walked into his room, he saw both his sons in human form fast asleep on both of the beds.

John nodded to himself in understanding, they had been through a long past few days, and hadn't gotten very much sleep. To say they were exhausted probably would have been an understatement.

Admittedly, John was a little disappointed that the witch couldn't cure Sam and Dean. Mostly Dean though.

John wasn't blind, he saw how Sam liked being what he was how used to the wolf he had become. And if John was being honest, he had to say he was proud of him for that. He took a bad situation, and turned it into something positive.

Dean on the other hand, hadn't spent most of his life like this, and would have to get used to it. Maybe it would be better for Dean then it was for Sam because he has someone like him.

Sam didn't have that growing up.

John knew better than to think the wolf as a monster, now. He knew now that his sons weren't monsters. When he thought, _'Sam took a bad situation and turned it into something positive'_, He was thinking more along the lines of the transformation, really. That looked rather painful. He would have to talk to his sons about that someday.

John chuckled to himself lightheartedly. He used to avoid all subject of the wolf like the plague. Maybe he was growing accustom to it, finally.

He knew though, that his questions would have to be held off.

He looked down at Sam and sighed sympathetically.

Only half of the problem had been solved last night. After all these years, the witch was finally dead.

But the demon was a different problem all together.

John knew that it was only a matter of time before the demon learned that the witch failed in killing them, and that it would be back to collect Sam. And even worse was now it knew what Sam looked like in both forms.

And even through his exhaustion, John knew what he had to do to protect his family.

He had to leave. He had to hunt this son-of-a-bitch down with the Colt, and kill it.

For Mary.

And for Sam.

**xXx**

Sam woke up hours later feeling rested, and a whole lot better than he had when he fell asleep. He looked over at his brother and saw that Dean was sitting up in his bed eying a piece of paper in his hands, looking a little angry.

"What's that?" Sam asked with a yawn, as he hesitantly sat up.

Dean looked over at Sam, and then sighed as he handed Sam the piece of paper. Sam took it without question, and saw that it was a note with their fathers' handwriting scribbled on it.

_'I'm proud of you boys. But I had to go. Don't follow me! Coordinates soon.' _

"Dad's gone." Dean muttered as he scrubbed his face with his hand tiredly.

"He's gone after the demon." Sam said with a nod as he put the note down on his bed.

"That'd be my guess." Dean agreed as he looked toward the front door and saw that their father had left their bags for them with all their belongings tucked away in them.

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched his back out tiredly. He then looked over at Dean, and saw how uncomfortable he looked.

"What is it?" Sam prodded seriously.

"Nothing." Dean said quickly as he averted his eyes from Sam's face.

"Come on, what's bothering you?" Sam asked, clearly not willing to give this up.

Dean took in a defeated breath, and looked Sam in the eye. He knew Sam, and he knew that his brother wasn't going to let this go. Damn his emotions for being so visible.

"There's really no cure for this." Dean said in a tiny voice.

"No." Sam said sympathetically. To him, being a wolf wasn't such a big deal, but he knew Dean saw it differently. And he had to respect his brothers' views to help him get through the shock of this.

Sam knew Dean's feelings about this would change, but it was going to take time.

"But I'm gonna help you through this, Dean." Sam promised, "I mean…I've been this way my whole life, and I turned out okay."

"That's still up for debate." Dean joked.

"Hilarious." Sam commented with a small chuckle.

"No…it's just…it's gonna take me a while to get used to, Sammy." Dean said in all seriousness.

"I know it will." Sam agreed with a small nod, "But tonight's the second night of the full moon."

Dean shrugged, halfheartedly.

"What's that mean?" Dean asked quizzically.

He knew he and his brother would have to shift tonight, so what was with the reminder?

"So…you and I are going out tonight." Sam replied with a small smile creeping up on his face as an idea sprang into his mind.

**xXx**

About an hour later, Dean had taken a shower, and changed his clothes. When he was cleaned and groomed, he figured he would go get breakfast and bring it back for him and his brother.

While Sam was getting dressed after his shower, Dean left with the promise to return shortly with something to eat.

As he walked out the front door however, he saw a fully conscious and wide awake Jessica standing on the other side of the door with her fist in the air as if she were about to knock on their door.

She lowered her hand and looked at Dean sheepishly.

"I wanted to talk to Sam." Jessica explained.

Dean nodded in understanding, and stepped past her as she walked in the room. He walked quickly toward the Impala, not wanting to get in the middle of what was going on between them. Even though he secretly wished Sam would stick around with him…meaning he would have to leave Jessica in order to do that.

Jessica closed the door behind her, and took a seat on the bed closest to the door, while she waited for Sam to get out of the bathroom.

Sam immediately knew Jessica was there. He had heard her muffled voice through the bathroom door talking to Dean.

He knew what he wanted to say to her. He knew what had to be done.

So with a deep breath, Sam walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and took a seat on the bed opposite Jessica, facing her the whole time.

"So…"Jessica began hesitantly, "John filled me in on what happened last night."

Sam's head snapped up to looked at Jessica curiously.

"When did you see our dad?" Sam prodded.

"Just this morning when he was leaving; he said he left you guys a note explaining that he had to leave." Jessica explained with a shrug.

"He did, but it's pretty vague. We just _assumed_ he went after the demon." Sam replied with a tiny chuckle.

"Well that's obvious." Jessica said returning the chuckle, "He didn't go into too much detail though. All he told me was that I was possessed…and that he killed the witch."

"Yea," Sam confirmed with a nod, "Yellow-Eyed Demon bowed out. He said if the witch succeeded in killing us off, he wouldn't look into it. But she didn't kill us obviously…so he's gonna come back for me."

"Damn." Jessica muttered under her breath.

Sam then looked Jessica in the eye, and sighed deeply.

"Why are you _really_ here, Jess?" Sam questioned seriously.

Jessica looked back at Sam, and took in a deep calming breath as her nerves started to betray her.

"Where do we stand, Sam?" Jessica asked weakly, just diving into the inevitable question.

Sam took in a deep breath, and then exhaled sharply. His eyes were still trained on Jessica as she looked back at him expectantly.

"Nothing's changed." Sam replied, his voice betraying him by cracking a little.

"Meaning?" Jessica prodded.

"Meaning…I love you Jess…I'll _always_ love you." Sam said in all seriousness, "But things are getting more and more dangerous around me. Now that the witch is dead, I have a demon on my ass. And I have to help Dean try to get used to his wolf. I can't be worrying about you too."

"Then don't," Jessica replied with a shrug, "I'm a big girl, Sam. I can take care of myself. And I know a very little bit of magic, I could help a bit."

"Like you were able to protect yourself against the demon last time?" Sam asked, more irritably.

Jessica's eyes widened at Sam's bluntness, but deep down she knew he was right.

"Leaving you is the best way I can protect you. That demon has come after you twice now, to get to me. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if it got the drop on you…and you weren't able to bounce back." Sam continued sadly.

A tear spilled from Jessica's eye, as Sam spoke. He was right, and she knew it. This demon was exceptionally dangerous; more so than any other demon, which was a scary thought.

"You're right." Jessica sobbed as she nodded feverishly, "I'm not cut out for that life…I just – I just wanna be with you."

"And I want to be with you." Sam admitted, his eyes never wavering, "Believe me, you have no idea how much I want to stay with you…but it's too dangerous right now."

Jessica nodded in understanding, and wiped a stream of tears from her cheek. She was a little embarrassed that she was getting so emotional.

"J-just…just promise that you'll call me," Jessica requested in a soft voice, out of fear that her voice might crack as she withheld more sobs, "just every once in a while to let me know that you're okay."

Sam nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

Jessica then stood from the bed, and walked over to Sam slowly. She leaned down, and kissed him on the lips, which he returned eagerly. It was short and sweet, and tasted of her tears, but she would do her best to remember it. She knew that this moment was probably the last she would see Sam for a very long time.

After a few moments when they finally broke apart, they just stared at each other for a while. They didn't say anything; they just looked back at one another taking in one another's face.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Sam spoke up.

"How're you gonna get home?"

Jessica coughed in discomfort, but slid a small smile on her face.

"I'll figure something out," she promised, "I'll call you the moment I get home."

"Good." Sam replied with a nod.

With grief weighing thick on his heart, Sam stood from the bed and walked with Jessica to the front door. He opened it for her, and she stepped through the threshold with heavy feet.

She didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to stay there with him. But she knew she should leave now while she still had her nerve.

"Good-bye, Sam." Jessica whispered, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

_Alrighty guys, I only got 1 more chapter for you after this. It's been a great ride, and I'm sure I'll catch some of you guys on my next 1!_

_Thank you for being so awesome! :D_


	47. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

The full moon shone in the dark sky overhead, lighting the way for the couple of wolves who ran through the woods in hot pursuit of a small deer.

The deer took leaps and bounds over bushes and small shrubs, and made sharp turns around trees in a desperate attempt to throw the wolves off its tail. But these wolves seemed smart, and quick. They were hard to ditch.

The brown wolf stopped running, coming to an abrupt halt; letting his brother, the big black wolf take the kill.

The black wolf never stopped, he kept after the deer with a certain determination as he tore the dirt floor of the woods up with his thick black paws eagerly.

Suddenly, just as the deer looked like it was going to outrun the wolf, the wolf roared and leapt on its prey, sending them both tumbling in a ball to the ground.

The brown wolf watched from a distance as his brother wrestled with the deer for a moment before locking his jaws around the deer's throat, sinking his fangs into its flesh with great force.

When the deer finally stopped moving, Dean unlocked his jaws from the deer's throat and looked up at Sam who was still watching from a distance.

His message was apparent; it was Dean's kill, and he wanted his brother to eat first.

The smell of the animal's blood was overpowering his senses, his adrenaline was at an all time high from the chase, and to top it off, he was sharing this with his brother. Dean was truly happy, to say that least. Maybe he _could_ get used to this, if every night was like this.

Lifting his head toward the moon, he released a long, celebrating howl, giving in just a little to his instincts. Moments later, his little brother who was still watching from a distance returned the howl.

And both brothers stood there close to a fresh kill singing their victory.

**xXx**

A couple miles away, Bobby Singer was sitting peacefully in his motel room with a book propped in his lap. He skimmed the pages absently, not really being able to concentrate on the words.

In the morning he would depart from Sam and Dean, and head back to his home in South Dakota; but tonight while the boys were out 'running' he would stick around to see if they needed any help when they returned.

Just then, Bobby's head snapped up to attention as a duet of wolf howls in the distance disturbed his peace. It sounded joyous, as if they were actually celebrating.

That made Bobby offer a half smile to himself, maybe Sam could help Dean get through this sooner than they thought.

Bobby then shook his head as the howls continued.

"Idjits." He muttered with a tired sigh.

* * *

_This is it, guys. This is the end. :) _

_Thank you for reading! See ya on the next 1! _


End file.
